Stuck In Love
by Nina bluesky
Summary: After season 5, episode 'Dark Ali', the girls, especially Emily, they're angry with Alison for accusing Cyrus to be her kidnaper. -A sets up Emily under a new game and because of that, Emily & Alison will be stuck in a situation which will bring them love, happiness, confussion, guilt and sadly, broken hearts. [Main characters: Emily, Alison, Emison, Samara, Spencer]
1. The Dream

**Hi, so, I'm rewriting this, trying to do a better job. Hope that it's better, and, with less error than before. Anyway, like I told you before, this is a trilogy of 3 books. This is the 1** **st** **book, a tragedy which will take place around season 5 of PLL. Starting after episode 10 when the girls, including Emily, turn their back on Alison.**

 ** **NOTE: Everything in bold italics, it will be an internal dialogue, I mean, like, their thoughts in their mind. And everything between parentheses () it's to describe the scene, the scenario.****

 ** **So, thanks for reading this again, and, thank you in advance if you have the time to leave a review, thanks! Let me know what you think! See U soon! Have a great day!****

* * *

 _ _ **Chapter 1 – The Dream**__

 ** _ ***** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***  
I had a dream... a beautiful dream... a dream where I was in love... a dream where I was loved, I was happy, truly happy... yes... it was a beautiful dream, but, you should know that there is something about dreams ; sooner or later you've to wake up... and in my case, without knowing it, I was lining up for a rough awaking**_** **...**

Emily yells. - "I'm so done with you!"

Hearing those words coming from sweet Emily, it broke something in Alison's heart. Even Emily was turning her back on the Queen Bee? How is that possible? Alison wonders while she sees Emily, walking away, without looking back, and that's it, that's the moment when Alison realized that she was alone… completely alone… and, it's been all her fault…

It has been hours since the brunette left. And, Alison hasn't been able to stop thinking about her. The blonde was lying down in her bed, not able to fall asleep since Emily's words were thundering her mind like a lightning strike, a lightning strike which hit directly her entire soul, through her heart...

 _I'm so done with you !',_ those were Emily's words. Is Emily really done? Are they really done? Alison wonders, and, tears take shape in those blue eyes of Alison, blue like the ice, unbreakable like the ice too, till something hit them into the core. And, if there's someone who can break Alison's cold core, that's Emily Fields...

Alison mumbles, with a mix of anger & pain in her voice. - « How she dare to look at me like that ?! To yell at me, like that ! To walk away from me, just like that !»

Disappoinment, the sweet Emily looked at her with so much disappointment that Alison's heart twists in pain, just by recalling the way that Emily looked at her. But, the problem is not the fact that Emily yelled at her, or, that she turned her back on the Queen Bee; the problem is that the thought of losing Emily, it's even more heart-wrenching of what Alison ever imagined...

Alison mumbles when tears fall from her blue eyes - « She's my favorite ! How can she walk away from me ?! How can she leave me alone when I need her?! When I...»

(Noises of someone breaking in, through the window)

Alison sits on the bed and says. – "Who's there?!"

Between the shadows of the night a familiar face appears…

Cece smirks. – "Hey, Ali… did you miss me?"

Alison. – "Cece? What are you doing here? You should be in Paris right now, you…"

Cece cuts her off. – "I came back for you...» (She shrugs) « What can I say ? I can't leave just like that, after all…" (She sits over the bed and says) "Are you not happy to see me?"

Alison clears her tears, and, says. – "Well… I guess, it's nice to see that at least you're still loyal to me…"

Cece. – "What do you mean?" (She frowns) « Were you crying ? »

Alison DiLaurentis is many things : a pathologic liar, a bitchy, arrogant girl. But, there's one thing she will never be, and, that is to be the kind of person who can freely open up and talk about her real feelings. Cece knows that, but that doesn't matter because Cece has this skill to make people talk even if they don't want to, and, that's why, Alison finishes opening up her heart with the worst person she could have chosen...

Alison sadly says - «Emily turned her back on me... she... »

Cece. - « She broke something in you... I can see it in your eyes... »

Alison just nods, no words are needed since Cece can read her like an open book, and, that's something that the blonde Queen Bee will regret it later...

Alison. – "How can she turn her back on me... ? »

Cece. – "What do you want me to tell you? I told you those bitches would turn against you… it was just a question of time…"

Alison. – "But, Emily… she can't ! She…"

Cece. – "She means so much to you…"

Alison. – "Huh?"

Cece gets closer, and, says while she stares at Alison in the eyes. – "I must say that I underestimated her, I mean, not anyone can really hurt the Queen Bee of Rosewood, but, she, turning her back on you… it hurt you badly…"

Alison turns her head away, avoiding eye-contact, Alison pouts angry, because Cece is right, it hurt… it really hurt what Emily said to her, and, far Alison was going to know, that the brunette would hurt her even more in the near future…

Cece. – "Why it hurt you so badly…? Why she's so especial to you…?"

Why? Alison has asked herself that question many times, and deep down, the blonde knows why, but, she's too reluctant to admit it out loud, but...

Cece teases. – "It wasn't just for practice, isn't?"

Alison. – "What are you talking about?"

Cece. – "About your kissing sessions with Emily…"

Alison snaps, blushing. – "WHAT?!"

Cece smirks. – "Come on, Ali… for once in your life, be honest with yourself… say it… say it out loud… what does Emily Fields really mean to you…? »

Honesty is not in her DNA, it's rare when Alison is really honest at 100%, but, at least one time in her life, Alison wants to know what it feels to be honest with herself, and she couldn't have chosen a worse moment than now, but before knowing the consequences of it, she was already talking from the heart...

Alison. – "I did terrible things, I still do… I'm a liar, the lies come to me like the air we breathe, so naturally… I've no practice telling the truth… I don't like the truth… the truth is slippery… you can't depend on it…"

Cece insists. – "Try it, just for a minute…"

Alison takes a deep breath and says. – "I know how I feel when she looks at me… I've never felt that way with anyone else before… it's like… she sees who I really am… she see through all my walls, all my masks… all my lies… she sees me… the real me, and, that's the scariest part…"

Cece. – "What do you mean?"

Alison. – "I look at her, into the eyes, and I… I… I just want to be worth the effort… I want to be the person she sees…"

Cece whispers. – "You love her... » (Big devious smirk when she mumbles) « I can use that... »

Alison. - « What did you say? »

Cece stands up, and, says, - « Nothing... » (Big smirk) «Thanks for the talk…"

Alison. – "You're leaving…?"

Cece. – "Yeah, I just wanted to check on you. But, don't worry, you'll see me again…"

Alison. - « Oh... okay... »

Cece. – "It sucks that you're going though a hard time… but, it will get better before you know it… I promise…"

Cece said it with that particular smirk she has, and, Alison just knows that Cece got something in her mind, and, Alison has no clue of what was it, but, eventually she will find out, but sadly, it will be too late, to do something about it…

(The next day, at Rosewood school)

Emily. – "I'm sorry guys, you were right all the time about Ali…"

Spencer. – "You're finally seeing her for what she's, Em… »

Emily nods with a sad look

Hanna. – "So, what now…?"

Emily. – "I think I will get back with Paige…"

Hanna. – "I wasn't talking about your love life, Em… really… Paily again…?"

Emily raises an eyebrow. – "Paily?! What is 'Paily'…?"

Hanna. – "Paige + Emily = Paily…"

Emily rolls her eyes

Spencer. – "Look guys, what we need to do now is to…"

Spencer's speech gets interrupted when their phones ring…

Aria says with fear. – "What now?!"

With scared looks, they look at their phones and, they drop their mouths open by reading the new message from -A. And, that day, these pretty little liars weren't the only ones who received an unexpected text...

 _ **(At the DiLaurentis house at night)**_

Alison hears her phone rings, and, a big smile appears on her lips when she sees that she got a text from her sweet Emily...

Alison smiles. - « She's not done with me... »

After reading the text, Alison puts on her best make-up, and, she gets ready to leave the house, but, someone gets in her way...

Jason. – "Where are you going…?"

Alison. – "Out…"

Jason sighs, he hates Alison's attitude…

Jason. – "You shouldn't go out at this hour… you just came back, you should be careful, and…"

Alison says with a sassy voice. – "And, you shouldn't pretend to be a ' _big carrying brother'_ when it's just the two of us…"

Jason closes his fists; he's really trying to be there for his sister, but, damn! Alison makes it so damn hard sometimes. Alison looks at herself through the mirror that's in the entrance of the house, one last check on how she looks, and, she smirks with pride when she sees her impeccable appearance. She's looking stunning and Jason notices it too…

Jason. – "Where are you going…?"

Alison. – "I just told you… out…"

The blonde tries to open the front door, but, as soon as the door slowly opens, Jason closes it…

Alison whines. – "What the HELL, Jason?!"

Jason. – "You're not going anywhere till you tell me, where are you going…"

The blonde takes a defensive posture, reluctant to give into Jason's demands, but, looking at the clock, she doesn't want to waste time in this fight, so, that's why she gives in... just this time...

Alison. – "I'm going to see Emily… happy now ? » (She tries to push him aside when she says) « Now, move, I don't want to be late to meet her..."

Jason. – "I thought you weren't talking…"

Alison. – "Why you say that…?"

Jason. – "I heard yours conversation of the other night, when she yelled at you…" (Sighs) "I heard the things she said to you, and, I heard you crying after that…"

Alison avoids eye-contact and says while she crosses her arms around her chest. – "I've no idea of what you're talking about…"

By Alison's posture, it's very certain that the blonde will not recognize how much she cried that night because of Emily, and, Jason decides not to push Alison's buttons, so, he decides to let it go when he opens the door for her…

Jason. – "Go… I'll cover for you if Dad comes back before you…"

Alison mumbles a 'thank you', she was ready to leave, but, before she could get out of the house, Jason grabs her by the arm...

Alison says, annoyed. – "What, now?!"

They look at each other in the eyes when he says...

Jason. – "Ali… you and me, we have something in common, we got a second chance…"

Alison raises an eyebrow. – "What do you mean?"

Jason. – "Some months ago, I almost died of an overdose… and you… you just came back to life…"

Alison sighs heavy, not sure of what she should say about it…

Alison mumbles. – "I… I didn't know… I'm sorry… are you okay?"

Jason teases. – "You don't have to pretend to be the 'little carrying sis' when it's just you and me…"

Alison rolls her eyes, and, Jason chuckles with her reaction…

Jason. – "Look, what I'm trying to say is that we got a second chance and not everyone gets that chance… we should cheer it and this time, really try our best on not wasting time; make each second precious and unforgettable… Ali… for once in your life, stop thinking about the incomes, what you get or what people will say… just think about what really makes you happy and go from there… follow your heart and you'll not regret it…"

After hearing Jason's words, Alison walks towards her meeting with Emily. And, following her brother advice, Alison was getting ready to follow her heart, even if that meant to walk towards a trap...

(At the kissing rock)

Emily says with hesitation. – "I've a bad feeling about this…"

Spencer. – "Em, you read -A's message; the safety of your parents and Paige depends of this!"

Emily says angrily. – "I can't believe -A dares to treat my parents and Paige… I swear, if he does something to them, I…!"

Aria cuts her off. – "Don't think about that… nothing bad will happen to them… that's why we're here…"

Hanna asks. – "And, what exactly are we doing here?"

Emily shakes her head. – "I'm not sure… -A just told me to settle a meeting with Ali here, and, wait…"

Hanna, - « Wait for what ? To get killed ?! »

The girls look at each other with fear, no sure of what was the next game that -A has planned for them…

Spencer hears something and says. – "Someone is coming…" (She says to Emily) "Don't worry, Em, we have your back…"

Hanna. – "We will be hiding between the bushes…"

The girls start walking away, and Emily says to them…

Emily. – "Wait! What I'm supposed to do…?"

Spencer. – "Just play along…"

Emily. – "What…?!"

The brunette sighs heavily, passing a hand through her hair, she has no idea of what she should do, and, she was planning to make a banal talk with the blonde, but, she gets speechless when she sees the smocking blonde who's just walking towards her…

Emily mumbles while she stares at the blonde. – "Ali…."

Alison smirks so brightly when she sees how Emily stares at her. The brunette is eating her with the eyes, and, it increases Alison's ego. That's one of the reason why Emily is her favorite…

Alison says with a sassy voice. – "So… you ask me to meet you here… why?"

Emily presses her lips together, she has no idea of how to reply, she's there just because -A commanded it…

Alison sits on the kissing rock, and, asks again. - « Why I'm here, Emily ? »

Emily, - « Ahmmm... »

No words come from Emily's mouth, and, it got worse when Alison crossed her legs in a sexy way. The tiny skirt that the blonde chose to use tonight, it left nothing to the imagination, and, that was the purpose of wearing it tonight, so, Alison could make Emily speechless, just like now...

The blonde grins when she gets to see Emily blushing, eyes fixed on Alison's legs. Alison looks down, at the rock, she maps with her fingers their initials when she says...

Alison. – "Talk to me, Emily… why I'm here…?"

The brunette was thinking of an excuse when some fireworks appear over them...

Emily looks up and says. – "What the hell?!"

The blonde looks up too, she looks confused, just like Emily, and, she gets more confused when a big banner appears behind Emily, hanging between two trees...

Alison reads the message written on the banner, a big smile appears in her face. - **«** Marry me… _»_

Emily wildly opens her eyes in shock and, says. - « What did you say...?! » (She turns around, and, gasp in shock when she reads the banner, too) « What ?! »

The girls, Emily and Alison read the message and they drop their jaw open, not sure of what was happening…

Hanna. – "Is this a prank?!"

Spencer. – "No… this is a sick game…"

Aria. – "Why -A is doing this…?"

From nowhere, a drone flies over the kissing rock, and, drops something on Alison's hand. The blonde grabs it on the air and when she opens her hand and see what is it; she glows when she sees the beautiful diamond ring.

Alison mumbles. - « You are asking me to marry you, Emily ? »

Emily is speechless; she doesn't know what to do, she's even more shocked than Alison. And, while the brunette is trying to process everything that is happening, Alison pictures in her mind the life she wants, the person she pictured being with, and, when she does that, she realizes that what she wants for her future, with whom she wants to be, it's no one else than : Emily.

Emily mumbles with a shaking voice. – "Ali… I… I… I"

The blonde looks at the brunette who's standing in front of her, she stares at her and recalls her previous conversation with Cece, with Jason and then, the unexpected happens… something that no one saw it coming… no one… except for -A…

Alison. – "I'll marry you…"

Emily says in shock. – "You, what?!"

Pursuing her dreams, Alison says yes to her biggest fantasy, ignoring that the dream will eventually turn into her biggest nightmare, Alison slides the ring on her finger and she smiles looking at how good it looks in her. And, to the surprise of everyone, the blonde stands up to hug the brunette when she happily says…

Alison. – "YES! Yes, I'll marry you!"

Emily. – "WHAT?!"

 ** _ ***** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***  
So, like I told you, before... I had a dream... a dream that started here.**_** **..**


	2. The Mermaid's Tale

**Hy guys! Here the 2ch chapter and, it will continue the last scene of the previous chapter; I hope you like it...**

 **Note: Remember that Alison's narrative is coming from a future Alison, I mean, the story is like she was thinking about her past, everything between () it's to describe the scenario and, the 'x' its to mark a change of scenario... I hope it's clear...**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 – The mermaid's Tale**_

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 _ _ **Once upon a time, in a town haunted by psychopaths, a pretentious Queen Bee found love in the last place she imagined: in her best friend, the mermaid. The whole idea of being in love with the mermaid looked aberrant, abnormal, forbidden, but, it was hopeless to resist...**__

 _ _ **The Queen Bee fell in love with the mermaid, charmed by her appearance, her purity, her kindness. Believing that fairy tales exist, and, that love can conquer it all, the Queen Bee did the unthinkable, she dropped down her mask of cold evil Queen. And, motivated by love, the Queen Bee decided to be herself, and, put her heart in the hands of the mermaid.**__

 _ _ **The Queen Bee was expecting to get a happily ever after with the lovely mermaid, Ha ! Such a fool was the Queen Bee back then... such a fool, I was, back then.**__ _.._

Emily's self-talk in her mind. - "What the hell is happening?!"

The brunette is completely absent, the turn of events consumed her thoughts. When Emily comes back to reality, by the corner of her eyes, she glances towards the blonde who's beside her and, a spontaneous smile appears on her lips when she sees how happy Alison looks, staring at the engagement ring...

Emily's self-talk in her mind. - "She said Yes... She said YES, to me!" (doubts) «To me?!»

The happiness in Emily's heart, it doesn't last too long, the intriguing truth behind this scheme, it makes Emily wonder about why Alison accepted the marriage proposal...

Emily's self-talk in her mind. - "Is this a prank? Is Alison working with - A on this? And, if she is working with - A, what is the purpose of doing this? Does she want to play with my feelings again? Does she think she can wrap me on her lies and games one more time?!"

Emily's mind is spinning in an infinity of possibilities and, she's been so quiet thinking, that she doesn't notice when Alison approaches and, says...

Alison.-"Why so serious, Emily?" (The brunette doesn't react, and, it pisses her off, so, she says loudly when she realizes that Emily is not putting attention to what she's saying) « Emily ! »

Emily gets out of her thoughts, and, says when she looks at the blonde. - "Huh?"

They stare at each other in the eyes...

Alison.- "You haven't said a word since you proposed..."

Emily mumbles. - "I... ahmm... you left me speechless..."

Alison laughs with a flirtatious smirk. - "I know... it's good to know that I've such power over you..."

Emily rolls her eyes and, at that moment, the brunette wanted to leave, and, don't be part of this scheme, but, her thoughts of running away from this stopped when the blonde hugs her from the neck, and, says...

Alison. - "You've power over me, too..."

The blonde is being sincere, deep down, Emily knows it, because she can sees it in those blue eyes that are staring at her. Emily loves how Alison is looking at her right now, but, this is too good to be true, that's what Emily's brain is telling her, so, the brunette puts down Alison's arms, breaking the hug, rejecting the love, and, the blonde gulps hard, getting a little hurt by the rejection...

Emily looks away when she sadly says. - «I don't have any power over you, I don't know about what you're talking about..."

Alison takes a deep breath, talking from her heart is something new for her and, it's hard... it's hard to expose her vulnerability, her fragile heart, but, she has decided to do it right this time, thinking that Emily was risking all for love, just like her... _just if she knew the cruel truth.._.

Alison grabs Emily's chin, forcing the brunette to look at her in the eyes when she says. - "I've done terrible things, I've been terrible, I know that..." (Deep breath, she looks down and find the strength to keep going when she sees the diamond ring that she has on her finger, so, she looks up, their eyes meet again, and, she says) "It's really hard being honest and good... I don't have a lot of practice with it, but, I'll try it... Just for you..."

Emily smiles, a tiny smile, but that's enough for Alison to keep going...

Alison caresses Emily's cheek and says from the heart. - "You look at me and, I feel things I've never felt for anyone else before..."

Emily blushes a lot...

Alison. - "You look at me like that and, I feel... I feel like I don't want to fail you again... I want to be worth the effort... I want to be the person you see in me..."

Emily gasps. - "Ali... I..."

The brunette is cut off with a kiss on the lips, and Emily is taken by such kiss, filled with so much love, that Emily has no other option than hug the blonde from the waist, and, kisses her back. The blonde breaks the kiss, and, the brunette desperately leads forwards to catch those lips again...

This time the kiss is more passionate, desire is what drives Emily to kiss Alison, and, even if Alison loves to feel this passion, she has things she wants to say, so, that's why she breaks the kiss, once again...

Emily whines with a pout. - "Ali..."

The blonde smirks, she finds cute how Emily looks right now, pouting, like a little kid deprived of something sweet, because for Emily, there was nothing more sweet than Alison's beautiful lips...

Alison. - "I don't know how to do this, but, I know three things..." (She interlaces their hands and, a big smile appears on her face) "I'm not alone anymore, you believe in me, right?"

Emily gulps hard, she feels like shit right now... she can't be part of this plot, no, she can't. The mermaid can't hurt her dear Queen, Emily thinks that, but, she will...

Alison. - "I'm not alone, you believe in me. That means so much to me... »

Emily gulps hard, she needs to come clean, speak the truth, she needs to confess that -A put this show on, but, the brunette loses her chances to speak when she hears what she never thought she would ever hear...

Alison. - « And, the 3rd thing I need to say, it's that: I love you..."

Emily blushes. - "You... what?!"

Alison blushes and chuckles while she plays with their interlaced hands. - "I've loved you from the 1st time you stood up for me ..." (Chuckles) "Really Em, who use Pottery Barn candlestick as a deadly weapon?"

Both girl chuckle...

Alison. - "I could never understand why you've always protected me, even when I'm awful with you... but, I guess that love really makes us do stupid things... right?"

Emily sighs. - "Ali, I..."

Alison puts her finger against Emily's lips and says. - "Let me finish first, please..."

Emily nods, even if this is wrong, she wants to prolong this moment, at least a little more...

Alison. - "Since I met you, I knew I could count on you, that's one of the reasons I fell in love with you..." (She smiles) "You would never do anything to liberally hurt me..."

Emily gulps hard, she's mute by the impact of Alison's words on her conscience. And, those words will hunt the mermaid, forever...

Alison hugs her and smiles. - "I'm done pushing you away... I'm done pretending that I don't love you... I'm done with being alone... I want you, I want an 'us', a real 'us' and, I'll do my best to be worthy of your love and, I know I haven't always been truthful, I know I'm not perfect, even if I pretend it to be... » (she breaks the hug, she cups Emily's cheek with her hands, and, says while she stare at her in the eyes) « But, I promise you that from now on, I'll give you the most authentic version of me..." (She smiles, a warm smile) "Because that's the thing you do when you decide to give everything for love, right?"

Tears fall from Emily's eyes, she can't speak, she can't think, she's useless at this moment, feeling sick of herself if she let this scheme to go on, but, even if she knows it's wrong, even if she knows that it will hurt if she keeps this on. The mermaid decides to give into the fantasy, at least for a moment, ignoring the consequences of it. And, Emily just hugs Alison, sealing their fates for a tragic end...

In the background, hidden, Spencer says. - "What the hell is happening...?"

Aria mumbles. - "I've no idea, but, I don't like this..."

Hanna. - "This can't be real..."

The three liars weren't the only ones that were watching. Someone else was delighted with the view...

A- smirks with a devious smile. - "Oh Ali... you've no idea on what you're getting into..." (devious smile) "You've no idea that I'm going to turn your dream... your fairytale into your worse nightmare and, your dear mermaid will help me with it..."

 _ _ ***** Alison's narrative (voice-over) *****__

 _ _ **I daresay you have heard of this tale : Love, turning bad people into good people. But, I want to tell you now that this tale is nothing like that. In fairy tales, good deeds are rewarded, in fairy tales, you'd better be kind, share what you've, and, rewards will come your way... and, that's so, so damn untruthful !**__

 _ _ **Being honest will not grant you a happy ending, real happiness. Being in love with whom you believe it's the knight in charming armor will not grant you a happily ever after. And, I'll tell you a story which will show you that fairy tales are nothing more than a big lie...**__

 _ _ **(In the DiLaurentis house at night)**__

Kenneth. - "Where is your sister?"

Jason gasps heavy, he has no idea how to reply that, but he has no need to say a word since the blonde pops up with a bubbly smile...

Alison says while she drags Emily inside the house. - "C'mon, Em... there's not need to be shy..."

Emily rambles while she puts resistance to get inside the house. - "I... you... we... no... we... I should go..."

The mermaid wants to run away, but, the Queen Bee doesn't allow it. Alison pulls Emily inside the house, with such strength that Emily gets glued to Kenneth, who's standing in front of them.

Kenneth looks down at Emily, and, raises his eyebrow, while Emily gulps hard, scared of him...

Alison. - "There's something we have to tell you..."

Emily looks at Alison, begging her to stop talking, but, Alison looks at Emily into the eyes and says with determination...

Alison. - "Em, I told you, I'm done with pretending... I'm real this time, I'm in at 100% and, I'll prove it to you..."

Emily blushes, and, smiles, this is what she always wanted from Alison, but, now that it's happening, it feels wrong. The mermaid gulps hard for being part of this scheme; she should stop it now, but, she doesn't know how, and, when the blonde interlace their hands in front of her family, Emily realizes that is too late to stop it...

Kenneth. - « Why you're holding hands... ? »

Jason smiles, happy for Alison, but, Kenneth is far to look happy, especially when he notices the diamond ring that Alison's wearing on her finger...

Kenneth asks. - "What is that...?!"

Alison says with a big smile. - "I'm engaged!"

Kenneth. - "WHAT?!" (He looks at Emily, and, angrily says) « With you ?! »

Emily gulps hard, her father has taught her how to be brave, but, right now, in front of Kenneth DiLaurentis, she has no bravery in her soul.

Emily steps back, and, mumbles. - « Well, I... I... »

Alison keeps holding Emily's hand, when she says. - "I'm gonna marry Emily, Dad..."

Jason chuckles in surprise, he didn't see this coming, and, Emily smiles too till she sees the lethal glare of Kenneth. If looks could kill, this mermaid would be already fish dish...

Kennet says with a serious voice. - "No..."

Emily gulps hard, she feels intimidated by the big parent figure who's staring at her with a killer glare, but, Alison is not intimidated, she knows what she wants, and she always gets what she wants...

Alison says with a serious voice. - "I'm gonna marry Emily, and, that's final!"

Kenneth scolds. - "Alison! You..."

Alison cuts him off. - "I will marry the love of my life and, you can't stop me... nobody can stop this wedding..."

Emily smiles when she hears Alison's words; she feels so happy because Alison is standing up in front of her family for them... them... a guilty feeling spreads inside Emily's heart and, for a moment, she wishes that Kenneth could stop this, but, like Alison said, none can stop this... none. And, the fallout of this twisted game will hunt them all... _forever..._

 ** _*** Narrative ***_**

 ** _Alison looks at her reflexion through a mirror, and, says. - "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the foolish of them all?»_**

 ** _A devious voice replies. - « The Queen Bee, who gave everything for love... »_**

 ** _Alison says with a heart-wrenching voice. - «The mermaid swore that all of it was true. That's why, I put my heart in her hands, in the hands of my white knight... my killer... »_**

 ** _The blonde gets angry, she hits the mirror with her fist, and, sounds of breaking glass are heard in the background_**

 ** _Alison sadly mumbles. - « My happy ending... » (Mocking laughs, when she says with a bitter voice) « Yeah, Once upon a time,_** _ _ **in a little town called Rosewood, a Queen Bee gave everything for love, for the 1st time in her life, she decided to be truthful towards the girl she loved »**__

 _ _ **The blonde's hand bleeds because of the broken glass, the blonde looks at her blood and, laughs, feeling nothing more than a big hollow...**__

 _ _ **Alison. - «The Queen Bee put her heart in the hands of the mermaid, and, what did the mermaid do with it? Did she treasure it?! Did the mermaid protect the heart of the Queen Bee of any harm?! » (Mocking laughs, and, then, she says with anger while she closes her fist with blood rolling over it) « No... she didn't... in this tale, the mermaid did the unthinkable, she smashed the heart of the Queen Bee with her own hands and, with that deed, the mermaid released hell on earth... » (She looks at her own reflexion through the broken glass when she says with a devious smirk) «Isn't that right AD?"**__

 _ _ **Once again, the devious voice replies with a big smirk. - "Shhhh... it's too soon to introduce me, honey, but, since I'm already here, let me continue the story from here, ok? » (Big devious smirk) « Because after all, the story of your downfall, it's the beginning of my rising. And, of all the lies I've heard, 'I love you' will always be my favorite lie..."**__

* * *

 **Next: CH3 - Lies**


	3. Lies

**Hy guys! Here the 3rd chapter and, it will continue the last scene of the previous chapter; I hope you like it.**

 **Note: Everything between () it's to describe the scenario and, the bold itallics are the thought of the characters, like their internal dialogues, what they're thinking on their minds... I hope it's clear...**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3 – Lies**_

 _ _ ***** AD's narrative (voice-over) *****__

 _ _ **It's a basic truth of the human condition that everybody lies. Don't believe me? See for yourselves...**__

 _ _ **(In the DiLaurentis house)**__

Kenneth. - "Why you proposed to Alison...?"

 _Because -A is forcing me to do it, because that bastard is blackmailing me to marry Alison or he will hurt everyone I care about_... Emily thinks all of that, but, she refuses to say it out loud. After the shocking news of her engagement with the Queen Bee. Kenneth asked Emily to talk one-to-one with him, alone, in his studio. The brunette accepted, even if Alison wasn't totally happy with it. And, now, here, she's, sitting in front of the terrifying figure of Keneeth DiLaurentis...

Piercing eyes, looking straight away towards her. The brunette grips hard the edge of the chair, she feels like a criminal facing its sentence, and, she has no idea of what sentence she will receive when all this scheme will come to the light...

Kenneth. - "I made a question, Emily, why you asked Alison to marry you, now? You're still in high school..."

Without thinking, she says the 1st thing that comes to her mind...

Emily. - "Because I've to..."

Kenneth frowns. - "You have to...?"

The brunette gulps hard. Somehow, she wasn't lying, she has to play this sham. That's what she thinks... or at least, that's the lie she says to herself in order to keep going with this farce...

Emily. - "You might don't understand it, and, I can't explain my actions, but, please, believe me when I say that this is a matter of life or death. I've to marry your daughter..."

Kenneth. - "You, young people, always dealing with matters of the heart in such dramatic way" (He stands up and says while he walks towards the door) "I don't approve this stupid idea of getting married..." (he puts his hand on the knob of the door) "But, I know Alison. Even if I don't approve it, she will do it, so..."

Emily gulps. - "So...?"

Kenneth looks at Emily in the eyes and pleads, with all the love he has for his kid. - "So, please take good care of my Ali..."

Emily gulps and, nods. - "Yeah... sure... I promise..."

The brunette promised, already knowing that she will break that promise. Over the years, Emily has broken so many promises in her life, but, this one, it will be one of her biggest regret...

It was around midnight when she finally leaves Alison's house, but, before she leaves...

Alison - "Em, wait!"

Emily turns around and her body stays stiff when the blonde hugs her with a lot of love...

Alison smiles - "Thank you for tonight... you have no idea how happy you're making me..."

Emily cries in silence, Alison is being sincere, and, she... she feels like the worse monster in the world for deceiving Alison the way she's doing it, right now. She should stop the lie, she should...

Alison pecks Emily's lips, a sweet, tender kiss when she says. - «I love you, Emily... »

 _'I love you'_ , how many times she dreamed about hearing those words coming from Alison's lips. Emily smiles like a fool, her cheeks flush, and, she knows that she doesn't deserve to feel this happy, but, she can't stop it, she feels so happy that she walks home like a zombie in love...

Emily's mind is in the 9 cloud, so happy of how much affection she received tonight from the blonde, that, it takes her for surprise when someone drags her inside another house...

 _ _ **(In Spencer's barn)**__

Emily – "Spence ! What can't wait till tomorrow...?" (She frowns when she sees the girls staring at a game board and says) "Please tell me that you didn't ask me to come, just to play a game..."

Spencer points out towards the board and says. - "This is not any game..."

Emily gets closer to the group, she can't understand why the girls are freaking out, but, when she gets closer to the game board, she realizes that the game was nothing like she has ever played before...

Aria. - "This is sick..."

Hanna. - "I'm not very smart, but, this is Rosewood, right...?"

Spencer nods. - "Yeah..." (She grabs a little token that looks a lot like her and, says) "And, it looks like we're the pawns in this game..."

Emily gulps, her eyes get bigger when she sees a token that looked just like her, she doesn't know it, but, she's the principal player in this game that -A has prepared for them...

Spencer. - "While you were inside Alison's house, we received a text, telling us to come to the Barn.."

Hanna. - "We came here, and, we found this board..."

Aria. - "And, we were waiting for you, to read the instructions..."

Emily doesn't know if she wants to run away or destroy the fucking board with her own hands. But, no matter what she does, the game is far to end...

Spencer. - "I'll read the instructions..."

The smart brunette read the manual that A- left on the game, the girls heard each word in silence, till...

Emily snaps. - "This is fucking insane! I can't do what -A wants! I can't just pretend around Alison! I can't fool Alison!"

Aria. - "I don't think that we have another option..."

Hanna nods. - "Yeah, if we don't complete each mission, who knows what he will do to us..."

Spencer. - "Hann is right. The manual says: complete each task or get punished..." (She flips a card from the board and says) "The 1st task was: Alison has to say 'yes' to Emily's proposal...' (She looks at the middle of the game and says) "You completed the 1st task, so, we got one piece of a puzzle.."

Aria looks at Emily and pats her back. - "I know that this is hard for you, especially because of your feelings for Ali... »

Emily mumbles. - « Feelings ? There are no feelings... »

Another lie...

Aria. - « Whatever you say, but, let's just play this game till we figure out who is -A.."

Emily gulps and close tight her fists. Her internal voice is telling to stop with the lies, with this sick game, but, her body refuses to follow her heart, and, the lies will just accumulate from this point...

Hanna. - "Maybe playing this fucking game will reveal us who's -A..."

Spencer. - "Yeah, maybe if we get enough pieces of this puzzle, we will be able to finally put an end to this nightmare..."

Emily. - "So, what I'm supposed to do? Keep pretending, and marry Alison?!"

Before the girls could say anything, they hear the sound of gears moving, the pieces start moving by themselves...

Hanna. - "Fucking shit! This game is haunted!"

Spencer rolls her eyes. - "Please, Hanna! It's not haunted!" (She looks at the board and says) "It's mechanical, maybe even magnetic..."

A token that looked a lot like Aria moves towards Alison's house and a new card gets out of the board. Aria takes the card and read it out loud...

Aria. - "Aria, you have to become Jason's girlfriend..." (She says in shock) "What?! But, I love Erza..."

The board keeps moving, each token slips over the board, each girl read the task assigned to them...

Spencer reads her card. - "You have to become Alison's best friend, her confidant, the one she can lean on..." (She frowns) « What ? why ? »

Hanna reads her card. - "Play a humiliating prank to Alison..." (She grins) "Well, this game is not so bad after all..."

Emily groans angrily, like the killer of the Queen, she doesn't like the idea of someone playing a prank to Alison, but, has she any right to feel like that when she's the one deceiving the blonde ? The brunette gulps hard when she reads her next task...

Emily. - "Alison needs to say 'I love you' in front of the entire school..."

The rest of the girls say at the unison. - "What?!"

Aria. - "Okay, that task is so much harder to complete than mine. A love confession in front of everyone?! It's like coming out! I don't think that Alison will jeopardize her status, I don't think she wants to be labelled and being seen in the public eye like a lesbian..."

Hanna. - "Alison will never do that, she will never do anything that could put at risk her status as Queen Bee of the school..."

Spencer. - "It will not be easy, but, we need to find a way to make all of this happen..."

They stare at each other in silence, not sure if they're ready to play this game. But, that's what we love of these pretty little liars... no matter how crazy the situation can look alike, they will always go for it, without thinking of the consequences of their actions.

The end justifies the means, another lie, they say to themselves to justify their actions. But, let's see if they can live with the aftermath of their lies, of this game of betrayal... after all, a lie can cost you everything...

 _ ***** Alison's narrative (voice-over) *****_

 _ **Don't lie to me unless you're sure absolutely sure that I'll never find the truth because if you think that the truth can hurt you, I can hurt you even more...**_

 _The next day,_ like any other Saturday, Alison was lying down on her bed. She has nothing better to do than contemplate the engagement ring that she has on her finger. It's no too fancy, the diamond is a little small for her taste. But, even then, in front of Alison's eyes, the ring is perfect, it's perfect because Emily gave it to her...

Someone knocks the door, and, Alison wants to tear apart whoever that tries to disrupt her perfect moment. But, when she sees the brunette who's standing there, she can't do anything else besides smiling to this girl...

Alison smiles. - "Em!"

Emily shyly says 'Hi' and, before knowing it, she's already laying down on the bed, with Alison snuggling into her. This feels so unreal, that Emily has no idea what to say or what to do, till...

Alison hugs her tightly and says. - "I'm so happy that you're here..."

Emily. - "Really?"

Alison gets detached of the brunette, she sits on her bed and looks at Emily when she says. - "Of course! Why you look so surprised?"

Emily takes a deep breath, looking at Alison in the eyes, it's obvious that the blonde feels offended by the doubt of the mermaid. The brunette can't look at Alison in the eyes, so, she looks down and plays with her hands...

Emily. - "I... I just... I don't know... this feel so unreal..."

The brunette wasn't lying. This wasn't the reality that she was expected to live, but, it's the dream that Alison always had for the two of them...

Alison takes a deep breath and says. - "I know what you mean..."

Emily raises her chin and says while she looks at Alison in the eyes. - "You do...?"

Alison nods. - "Yeah..." (She looks at her ring and smiles) "I never thought that someone like me could be so lucky to get engaged with someone like you, loyal, pure of heart..."

The blonde pecks Emily's lips and, the kiss feels bittersweet because Emily can't stand the fact that Alison sees her as the perfect girl when she's completely the opposite...

Alison says with a big smile. -"I'm so lucky of having you, right...?"

Emily mumbles with a bitter voice. - "Yeah, so lucky..."

Yeah, lucky, Ha! Please, poor girl, Alison has no idea of the game that it's in motion, and, this brunette can't believe that the love of her life, it really loves her back. Tell a lie once and all your truths become questionable, sadly this will be Alison's curse till the end of times.

Everyone wonders what -A has put in motion. The brunette wonders if Alison is part of it, also. It's really so hard to believe that the blonde is genuinely in love with her? Oh, if only Emily knew how much Alison loves her, maybe this story wouldn't be doomed to end like it will be...

 _ ***** Alison's narrative (voice-over) *****_

 _ **How many lies can you tell ? With how many lies can you live on? You will be surprised with yourself about how many lies you can say without feeling guilty about it. But, between all the lies I've said, the ones I said to myself, about you, loving me, those lies will always be the worst...**_

 _ _ **(At the Brew)**__

With a cup of coffee between her hands, Alison gets lost in her thoughts. She was so distracted that she didn't notice when someone sits beside her, till this person says...

Spencer. - "A penny for your thoughts..."

Alison smirks. - "You'll need more than a penny to get into my head, Spencer... »

The brunette sits in front of her. And, says...

Spencer smirks. - « Give me your price, I'm a Hastings, I'm pretty sure I can afford it... »

Both girls smirk, Alison is a terrifying person, she's the kind of person who can destroy lives with just a word, and, that's one of the reasons why anyone should feel afraid of getting into Alison's path, but, if there's something that the Hastings love, it's a good challenge. And, what better challenge than becoming Alison's BFF...

The issue is that getting close to Alison, it's not an easy task. But, thankfully for her, the Queen Bee will give her an opening...

Alison. - "Have you seen Aria ? »

Spencer. - « No, why ? »

Alison. - « I need her help on something... »

Spencer. - «Aria is not here, but, I'm, so, let me help you... ? »

Alison frowns, it's so unusual to hear this kind of proposition from the brunette, she never gives any help for free...

Spencer. - « Don't look at me like that, I can be a good Samaritan... » (she mumbles) « Sometimes... »

Alison smirks. - « Yeah, but just when you are forced to it... So, I wonder who is forcing you to act nice towards me, now... ? »

Spencer feels a little less confident about her plan on getting closer to Alison, but...

Alison. - « But, anyway, you read novels right ? Like romantic novels... ? »

Spencer. - « Yes... why ? »

Alison. - "Uhmmm. And, in your experiance, reading romantic novels. What is the best way to prove someone that the love you feel is real...?"

Now, Spencer understands why Alison wanted Aria, the little brunette is a romantic at 100%. But now, Spencer is all Alison has, so, Spencer has to play this card well if she ever want to get even closer to the Queen Bee...

Spencer mumbles. - « With flowers... ? »

Alison rolls her eyes, and, says. - « You're useless... »

The blonde stands up, ready to leave, Spencer failld in her 1st attempt, but, she will not fail again, or, at least that's what the brunette thinks when she says...

Spencer. - « A public declaration of love... »

The advice caught Alison's attention. Maybe it was Alison's loneliness or the need to rely on someone, but, whatever was the reason, Alison sits again, and has a chat with Spencer. Two girls talking about love, and even if they ignore it, this is the 1st step that get them close to each other...

Alison stands up and says with a smile. - "Thank you, Spencer, you're a good friend..."

The brunette smiles, but, then, that smile vanishes because she knows that she's not a good friend... she's far from being a good friend...

Spencer. - "I'm happy to help..."

A lie...

Spencer. - "I'm always here for you, Ali... »

Another lie...

Spencer. - "You can trust me..." (gulp) "With anything..."

Alison smiles, she leaves thinking that maybe, she really has friends after all. Such mockery, don't you thing? Lie after lie, this blonde will be deceived by those she loves, and, there's nothing that she can do about it...

 ** _*** AD's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 _ _ **I told you, everybody lies. People say that the worst sin is killing, but you know what? That is wrong! The most despicable thing in this world is: lying. Killing is an awful act which ends with a human life, but, lying... oh, lying can destroy families, communities, nations and, once in a while, a lie can destroy the world as you know it...**__

 _Emily runs after the blonde and kneels at Alison's feet. The brunette gulps hard when those blue eyes look at her with so much hate..._

 _Emily pleads.-"Please Ali, forgive me, I never meant to hurt you... I..."_

 _Alison snaps angrily. - "You... You fool, you thought that you would play me and, I wouldn't notice it?!" (mocking laugh) "Please Emily, I made you... I know you better than yourself..."_

 _Emily gulps hard and, her eyes get wide open with horror when she sees Alison holding a gun..._

 _Emily.-"Wh... Wh... What are you going to do with that?"_

 _Alison doesn't reply, she just smiles with a devious smirk and, points out the gun in a different direction. Emily turns her head, and there is panic in her eyes when she sees to whom, Alison is pointing out the gun..._

 _Emily begs. -"No, no, no... Please Ali don't hurt them, please don't..."_

 _The brunette begs and, with a devious smile, the blonde pulls on the trigger, releasing the lethal bullets. Emily stares at her parents and, Paige at the distance and, screams an inconsolable crying when she sees them being shot_

 _Emily screams - "NOOOOO!"_

The painful dream felt so real that, Emily is still screaming with fear when she wakes up.

Emily mumbles with erratic breathing. - "What the hell...?" (Deep sigh) "It was a dream... just a dream..."

The brunette takes a moment to calm down, and then, she gets ready for school. Still recalling the dream of this morning, Emily is hesitating to continue with this sham. Emily is really terrified of what Alison could do to her if she finds out that she hasn't been genuine all this time. -A is a scary character, but, Alison's rage, that's something that she doesn't wish, not even to her worst enemies...

The brunette walks towards the entrance, her friends were already there, waiting for her. All the school was in the entrance when...

Alison says very loudly. - "EMILY!"

The brunette was distracted, but no matter what, she would always turn around towards the source of that voice...

Emily's self-talk in her mind. - "What the hell is happening?!"

The brunette wasn't the only one who was in shock, all the students, even the professors who were around, were shocked to see, Alison DiLaurentis, in front of the school, wearing a beautiful blue dress, and, with a big bouquet of red roses on her arm...

Spencer smirks. - "Look at her, she went with flowers after all..."

It's terrifying to show your true self in front of the world. It's terrifying to come out the closet. It's terrifying to love someone so much, that you risk it all for this person. It's so terrifying that Alison is shaking, but, even then...

Alison sings acapella the song 'Make you feel my Love' of Adele. -

 _When the rain is blowing in your face,  
and the whole world is on your case,  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
to make you feel my love._

 _When the evening shadows and the stars appear,  
and there is no one there to dry your tears,  
I could hold you for a million years  
to make you feel my love._

 _I know you haven't made your mind up yet,  
but I would never do you wrong.  
I've known it from the moment that we met,  
no doubt in my mind where you belong._

 _I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,  
I'd go crawling down the avenue.  
No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
to make you feel my love._

 _The storms are raging on the rolling sea  
and on the highway of regret.  
Though winds of change are throwing wild and free,_

 _you ain't seen nothing like me yet._

 _I could make you happy, make your dreams come true.  
Nothing that I wouldn't do.  
Go to the ends of the Earth for you,  
to make you feel my love... _»

The blonde has an angelic voice, but, that's not the reason why the entire school is speechless. The entire crowd is in complete silence because no one can believe that the Queen Bee of Rosewood, the cold golden girl who doesn't show any affection towards anyone, this girl is right now, singing a love song to a girl... a girl !

Alison walks towards Emily and gives her the roses. - "I love you Emily, and I mean it, every word. There's nothing I wouldn't do to make you feel my love, and, I'll prove it to you. Every day, every minute..." (She leans to kiss her and says) "I'll prove you how much I love you..."

Emily smiles, this is the most corny and romantic thing that anyone has ever done for her. She can't believe it, but, eventually she will. Emily will realize that Alison's love is real, and, the mermaid will try to play the rôle of the charming hero, the killer will try to vanquish the evil -A and save her Queen, but sadly, she will fight for love when it will be too late to save it...

 ** _*** Sneak peek of the future ***_**

 _Emily cries. - "Please, Ali, please, stay with me... I love you..."_

 _The brunette tries to stop the bleeding with her hands, but no matter how hard she tries, the brunette is already in a muddy pool of blood._

 _Alison mumbles angrily. - "Liar..."_

 _Emily doesn't dare to reply, she just stays at her side with her hands gripping hard against Alison's chest, while the rain keeps falling over them..._

 _Emily says with a shaking voice. - "You'll be okay, you can survive this..."_

 _Alison mocks of how naive Emily is, the blonde knows how deadly are her wounds. It's just a question of time, now..._

 _Alison spit blood in the face of Emily and says with so much anger. - «Another lie, Emily ? Haven't you said enough... ? »_

 _The brunette gulps hard, hearing those words, it breaks her heart. Emily stares at Alison in the eyes, their eyes meet. And, Emily has no words, Alison has never seen her like that. So broken, so sad, so angry at the same time..._

 _Alison mumbles with a mix of anger and pain in her voice. - "You were supposed to be my happy ending..."_

 _Emily says with a broken voice. - "I'm your happy ending..."_

 _Alison laughs, and, blood comes out her mouth. - "Please, stop the act..."_

 _Emily shakes her head. - "It's not an act, loving you has never been an act..."_

 _They stare at each other, the rain falling over them, it was like the sky was crying, deeply crying because of them..._

 _Emily. - "I love you..."_

 _Alison mumbles with sorrow. - "Liar..."_

 _The brunette hears the paramedics, they are climbing the stairs, there's hope, that's the lie she says to herself, and, to the blonde..._

 _Emily smiles. - "The paramedics are close. You'll be okay..."_

 _Alison mumbles with tears in her eyes and a huge pain in her voice. - "I'll never be okay..."_

 _Emily. - "Ali..."_

 _The blonde coughs, blood pouring from her mouth. If this is her deathbed, it's more painful of what she ever imagined..._

 _Emily says while she keeps putting pressure on Alison's wounds. - "It's gonna be okay, Ali, you'll be okay..."_

 _The blonde stares at her, Alison looks at Emily who's trying to save her, to keep her alive, and, just for a brief moment, the blonde decides to think about all the good memories she got with the brunette... just for a brief moment, she allows herself to hang on to the sweet lovely memories..._

 _Alison mumbles with a heart wrenching voice. - "It was a beautiful lie... despite everything..." (her eyes start to close) "It was a beautiful lie..."_

 _The brunette panics when she sees Alison, closing her eyes. She shakes the blonde, crying her name with despair..._

 _Emily. - "Ali, NO! No, no, no! Open your eyes! Open your eyes!" (Tears) "Please, open your eyes..."_

 _The brunette leans her ear against Alison's chest, she hears how the beating heart is turning down... painfully slowly... turning down..._

 _Emily cries. - "No, Ali! Please, don't leave me..." (Tears) "Don't leave me like this..." (painful scream) "You said you wouldn't let go of my hand! You promised me.." (lament) "Please don't go like this! I love you... I love you... I really love you, it's not a lie..." (tears) « I'ts not a lie... »_

 _ _ ***** End of the sneak peek *****__

The worst thing about being lied to, is knowing you weren't worth the truth. The dagger of Emily's lie will hurt the Queen Bee badly. And, Emily has no idea of what price she will pay for all her lies. Unlike all the fairy tales that you love, this farce is doomed to be a tragedy... a bitter, sweet, tragic, love story...

* * *

 **Next: CH4 - Bitter, sweet, love**


	4. Bitter, sweet, love

**Hy guys! here this chapter. It will start the same day, some moments later, after the last scene of the previous chapter. I hope it's clear**

 **Note: Everything between () it's to describe the scenario and, the bold italics are the thought of the characters, like their internal dialogues, what they're thinking in their minds... I hope it's clear...**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4 – Bitter, sweet, love**_

 ** _ ***** AD's narrative (voice-over) *****_**

 _ _ **Spotted: The mermaid. Can't believe the Queen has returned, and, confessed she loves her in front of the entire school. If only Emily knew what Alison is capable to do for love. But everyone knows this blonde. And everyone is talking. Wonder what Mona will do with this act of love...**__

 _Mona smirks. - «Oh, Alison, you just killed your reputation by coming out as a lesbian... » (mocking laughs) « I can use this to destroy you... »_

 _Eyes on them, Emily can't stand the pressure, she's not brave, especially when Mona and her minions start mocking, yelling 'lesbos', and, the entire football team follows. Alison feels the hate of those around them, she feels small, weak, and, she reaches Emily's hand, trying to find any support, but, before their hands could touch, the brunette was already running away..._

 _Alison sadly mumbles while she stares at the brunette, running away. - « Emily... »_

 _ _ **(Later, in the hallways of the School)**__

Alison. - "Everything is looking at me... why...?"

Hanna says with a sarcastic voice. - "I don't know... maybe it's because you just came out of the closet in front of the entire school! You! The Queen Bee, like girls..." (little smirk) « You just put yourself at the bottom of the school hierarchy... »

Alison crosses her arms around her, she wants to snap against Hanna for talking to her like that, but, she doesn't do it. Why? Well, because deep down, Hanna is right, and, Alison is also scared of how this will affect her. And, she could bite back if someone tries to bully her, but, she can't, why ? Well, because she's really trying to be a nice person... and, why in hell she's trying that? Well, because of the love she feels for one particular brunette... the same one that ran away, like a coward...

Alison asks. - « Has anyone of you seen Emily ? »

The girls shake their heads. Alison is not the typical girl in distress, waiting to be saved by a charming prince, but, she was really expecting to feel protected by her Killer, but, sadly, that's not the case...

The entire school turns the head towards the blonde, and, Alison just walks away from the liars, no matter how strong she pretends to be, she's scared, she wants to hide, just like Emily, and, just like the brunette, she just runs away...

Aria. - "Should we go after her...?"

Hanna mumbles. - "Should we really believe she loves Emily...?"

Spencer. - "Really, Hann...?!"

Hanna shrugs. - « What ? I'm sorry, but, this wouldn't be the 1st time that Alison uses Emily to wrap us around her finger... »

The blonde has a point, Alison has always used Emily to reach them...

 _(The bell rings)_

Spencer. - "I don't think there's something we can do... let's go to class..."

The brunette walks in the contrary direction of the blonde, and, the other girls hesitate on what to do, but, at the end, they just follow Spencer, and, from the distance, the mermaid is watching. Emily watched Alison, running away, scared, and, she didn't run after the Queen.

Emily wants to pretend like she doesn't care, like this wasn't real, Emily pretends that this is just one more game of A-, and, call me superstitious, but, I've got a feeling this is one of many things that Emily will regret... with a bitter sense of guilt...

 _ _ **(In the library)**__

In her favorite section of novels and poetry, Alison hides, reading her favorite book...

Alison reads. - "And, I love her against reason, against hope, against..."

The blonde hears someone approaching, a smile appears on her lips, thinking that it was her dear mermaid, looking after her, but, that smile doesn't last too long, since Alison realizes that the person who came looking after her, it wasn't Emily, no, it was...

Alison sighs and looks at her book again. - "Go away, Mona..."

Mona. - "You've classes to assist..."

Alison. - « And, what ? Do you really care if I'm not going to classes... ? »

Mona smirks. - « I do... especially now that I know that everyone is talking about you... »

Alison snaps. - "Mona, leave me alone!"

Typical Alison, always snapping angrily against everyone when she feels vulnerable and fragile, and, Mona knows that this is the moment to deliver the final blow...

Mona grabs Alison from the arm, and, says. - "Hiding is not your thing, let's go out of here..."

Alison pushes back, and, says. - "Hiding and running away has always been my modi operandi... leave me alone !"

They are struggling when a group of the football team walks into the library...

A boy mocks. - "Can you believe it? The Queen Bee is a dyke!" (Mocking laughs) "Who will respect her now...?!"

Another boy says. - "Maybe she hasn't tasted what a real man is..."

And, students are not the only one speaking shit about Alison, even the teachers eat her alive with nasty comments. Alison knew she didn't have big fans in the school, but, now, it looks like she hit rock bottom. Alison's first impulse is to run away, as far as possible from the school, and, Mona gets a hint of what Alison's mind is thinking when she says...

Mona. - « Oh, no, you're not running away, you'll face the public humilliation that you deserve, just like the rest of us did when it was you, the one who talked shit about us ! »

The struggle puts Alison on the ground, and, everyone who's around, laugh. People is mocking, saying awful things about the blonde, and, Alison closes her eyes, trying to control the tears, trying to stay strong.

Alison mumbles. - "Emily, come... » (sobs) « Please, come and save me..."

And, between insults, humilatios, and all kind of offensive comment, the blonde invokes Emily's name, and, when the door of the library opens, for a moment Alison thinks that her spell worked, but, it didn't...

Spencer stares at everyone, and, orders. - « Get out ! Everyone, get out, now ! »

Mona stands in front of Spencer and, says. - « You can't give me orders ! You... »

Spencer slaps Mona, so hard, that bloods come out of Mona's mouth...

Mona touches her red cheek, and, says. - « You... »

Spencer says with a serious voice. - « If you don't want another slap, you better leave, now... »

And, like a scolded kid, Mona leaves, and, everyone follows. Spencer stays alone with Alison, and, the blonde is in tears, staring at the door when she says...

Alison sadly mumbles. - "She didn't come..."

Emily didn't look after her, not even after the big effort that Alison did for her today, exposing her feelings in front of the entire world. Is Love meant to feel like this? Is Love meant to be so cruel? Alison gulps hard, she doesn't want to cry... but, she can't stop it... she just buries her face between her hands, trying to control the tears, but, the tears just fall down freely, especially when Alison receives a text from A-...

A- text: " _Word_ _is that the loyal one bailed on you in under ninety seconds. Why'd she leave ? Has our sweet Emily really gone bad ? Or, is it all just part of your cruel reality? Send me all the deets. But, be sure of something, Alison. This is not gonna be the 1_ _st_ _time, neither the last one that the mermaid will leave you unprotected in front of evil... »_

The blonde reads the text, and, Alison cries in silence...

Spencer. - "Ali...?"

The young Hastings gulps hard, she has never seen Alison like this, so vulnerable, so sad, and, she doesn't know what to do besides...

Spencer wraps her arm around Alison, hugging her from the shoulders when she says. - "It's okay, you'll be okay..."

Alison says between sobs. - « You... » (sobs) « You came for me... ? »

Spencer sighs deeply, and, says. - « I couldn't concentrate in class knowing that you weren't okay. Don't ask me why, but, I just felt that you might need someone on your side, right now... »

Being exposed is the most terrifying feeling that Alison has ever had to deal with, and, even if Spencer is not Emily, she leans on Spencer, to find that comfort she really needs right now. Spencer hears the sobs of Alison and she just stays there at her side, in silence, till the end of the day...

 _ _ **(At Alison's house)**__

Alison. - "You didn't have to walk me home..."

Spencer shrugs. - "We live next to each other, so, it's not a big deal..."

Alison gives her a small smile, maybe for Spencer is not a big deal, but, for Alison, at this moment, it means a lot...

Spencer asks. - "Are you going to be okay?"

Alison smirks, trying to look unbeatable. - "I'm Alison DiLaurentis, people need more than words like 'dyke' to pull me down..."

Spencer knows that she's putting a mask to hide her pain and her fear, so, she passes through the blonde, getting inside the house, without asking permission...

Alison frowns. - "What are you doing...?"

Spencer. - "I'm not leaving you alone today..."

The blonde wants to protest, but, she knows that Spencer is too stubborn, just like her, so, it's hopeless to say anything at all... and, for once, Alison is happy that Spencer is stubborn enough to not leave...

And, while these two are bonding, the other liars were talking...

 _ _ **(At the Brew)**__

Hanna. - « Where the hell did you hide ?! »

Emily mumbles. - « In the locker room... » (She rubs her arms) « I'm sorry, but, I couldn't handle it... all the talking and... »

Aria. - « And, Alison's love confession ? »

Emily just nods...

Aria. - "So, what are you going to do now, Emily...?"

Emily. - "What do you mean...?"

Hanna. - "Yeah, what do you mean Ar...?"

Aria. - "Well, Alison just said in front of the entire school that she loved you... so..."

The swimmer brunette takes a deep breath, she wants to believe it, she wants to believe that Alison is really in love with her, but...

Emily. - "Alison would never do something like that, she..."

Hanna. - "She's playing with us... just like -A..."

Aria frowns. - "Do you really believe she wasn't sincere...?"

Emily hesitates on replying, but...

Hanna. - "Of course, Alison was putting on an act! There's no way that she's in love with Emily!"

Emily sadly looks down, thinking that Hanna is right, Alison doesn't love her, she can't love her... she will never love her... that's what Emily repeats to herself over and over, replying on her head their bitter moment in the locker room. Trying to keep in her mind, that Alison is just a puppet master, and, not a real human being with feelings...

Hanna reaches Emily's arm and says. - "You can't fall for her act, Em..."

Emily nods. - "Yeah, you're right, I'm done with Alison. I'm done trying to see the good on her... I really meant it when I said it to her, the day she put that guy on jail..."

Hanna smiles, feeling proud that Emily is no longer wrapped around Alison's finger...

Emily says with a bitter voice. - "Everything with Alison is just an illusion. Nothing with her is real..." (Deep sighs) "I can't believe that I broke with Paige because of her, what I had with Paige was real..."

Aria. - "But, you broke with Paige because she said to the cops that Alison was alive..."

Emily nods, she really was pissed off because of that, but, when Alison identified Cyrus as her kidnapper, everything changed for Emily... she doesn't want to keep defending the Queen Bee...

Hanna. - "Alison is always manipulating us, and, if you ask me, this is also to manipulate us..." (She looks at Emily and says) "Em, you can't let her to manipulate you any longer..."

Emily nods and Aria just sighs in silence, not feeling sure that they are doing well by painting Alison as the biggest bitch in the picture...

Aria. - "Even if you don't believe in her love, Em... are you still going to marry her...?"

Emily. - "I guess so... I mean, what other option do I've...? It's that or putting my beloved at risk..." (She sighs) "I just wish that Paige could know that I'm not with Alison by free will..."

Hanna. - "And, what is stopping to tell her...?"

Emily. - "What do you mean...?"

Hanna. - "If you said that what you had with Paige was real, and, she means a lot to you, then, you should try to fix things with her...?"

Emily considers Hanna's words, and, Aria gulps hard, not liking where this is going...

Aria. - "But, Ali..."

Hanna cuts her off. - "Ali is a bitch! She's always playing with Emily's feelings and Emily doesn't have to deal with it any more..." (She pats Emily's back and says) "Go to Paige, Em, go with her and fix your relationship. You might don't be able to be together in public, but, you deserve to have something real in your life..."

And, with Hanna's words, in her mind, Emily goes to Paige without hesitation...

 _ _ **(At Alison's room)**__

The blonde looks at her phone without blinking. A call... a message... it's really so hard to at least send her an emoji?! That's what Alison thinks while she looks at her phone, waiting for any kind of communication coming from Emily...

Spencer. - "If you keep looking at your phone like that, I'm pretty sure you will make a hole in it..."

The blonde rolls her eyes and she just sits on her bed, mopping...

Alison mumbles. - "She asked me to marry her and then she acts like this... why?"

The brunette panics for a moment, she doesn't want to talk about the real reasons, so, she changes the subject...

Spencer. - "Let's talk about something else..."

Alison. - "Huh? Like what...?"

Spencer. - "The S.A.T...?"

Alison groans and rolls her eyes

Spencer. - "Fine... we will not talk about exams...uhmm..." (She thinks and remembers the challenge that -A gave her, so, she says) "Let's talk about our 1st time..."

Alison frowns. - "What?!"

Spencer shrugs. - "What? C'mon, let's be confident, and, be closer friends.."

Alison. - « I don't wanna know about how you lost your V-card !»

Spencer rolls her eyes, she gets that this is a hard topic, but, she believes that the best way of getting closer to Alison is to talk about personal matters, like this one...

Alison hugs her legs and mumbles with a serious voice. - "My 1st time... It's a big deal for me..."

The brunette hesitates on pushing the subject, but, she thinks that she will never get another chance to bond with Alison, so, she says...

Spencer sits beside Alison and says. - "C'mon, Ali, I'll tell you about my 1st time 1st if you want..."

Alison smirks. - "Do you really think I want to know how Tobby banged you?"

Spencer smirks and she starts talking, being very detailed, and, Alison pleads her to stop talking, but, Spencer says that the only way she will stop talking it's if Alison talk about her 1st time. It's blackmailing, and, it's wrong, but... it worked...

Alison. - "Okay, okay! Shut up! Just shut up! I'll tell you about my 1st time..."

Spencer smiles, she's already mentally crossing out the challenge in her 'To Do List' when...

Alison plays with her hair and says. - "So... my... ahmm... I..." (She recalls that day, that encounter and smiles) "I was a runaway... hiding from -A..."

Spencer frowns. - "You were a virgin when you played dead?! I thought that... you got pregnant once, right...?"

Alison. - "What?! Hell no!"

Spencer mumbles. - "But, Cece said..."

Alison. - "Cece loves to create drama... I'm sure she could create a great soap opera one day..."

Both girl chuckles, and, Spencer starts realizing that she really can't trust in Cece's word...

Spencer. - "So, you've never had an unwanted pregnancy scare...?"

Alison smirks. - "How could I, when I've been with just 2 girls in my life...?"

Spencer smirks. - « 2 girls ? Ah... you are really into girls... I'll never change in front of you, ever again... »

Alison smirks. - « Oh, please, you don't give me the hotties... »

Spencer teases. - « Oh, really ? Well, that's because you just have bad taste in girls ! »

They keep teasing each other, and, they chuckle...

Alison. - "You know, when I left Rosewood, I thought that Emily would be the only girl I would have feelings for... I thought that Emily was the only exception. But, like I said, when I was a runaway in NY. I realized that Emily wasn't the only girl, capable of making me feel things..."

Spencer asks. - "So, you fell in love with another girl...?"

Alison nods. - "Yeah, I did... » (She sadly says) « But, it's sweet, bitter story... » (She looks at Spencer, and, says) « Are you sure that you wanna hear about it ? »

Spencer. - « If you want to tell me, I'm here to listen to you... »

Alison chuckles, she doesn't share her memories with anyone, but, it looks like Spencer Hastings will be an exception from her rule...

Alison. - «I was in the streets and she was working on this house for girls. A voluntary of Sheridan Prep School..." (She smiles recalling the face of this girl when she says) "Always trying to help screwed up kids like me..." (She chuckles) "It looks like I have a type for sweet girls, because she was really nice, sincere, sweet..." (She smiles more when she recalls her memories with this girl) "She really made me feel things that just Emily was able to make me feel..." (Deep gulp) "And that freaked me out, so, what I did? I ran away before things could get more serious, so..." (she shakes her head) "Anyway, so, my 1st time was with her..." (Smile and blush) "And, I will never regret it or forget it..."

Spencer. - « What was her name... ? »

Alison. - « Her name was... »

The blonde keeps talking, and, these two friends-enemies are having a heart-to-heart moment... wondering if this will last...?

 _ _ **(Some weeks later at Emily's house)**__

Hanna. - "Are you sure about this...? You still are in time to run away with Paige as far as possible as you can..."

Emily sighs, looking at her in the mirror. Wearing a wedding dress would be a happy moment, but, it's not... she's getting married. And, she can't believe that her parents are really letting her doing this, but, it looks like Alison can really convince anyone to do what she wants, because, after a big chat between her parents and Alison, they got the green light to go for it, so, now, she's here... getting ready to say the 'I do'...

Aria. - "We're going to be late..."

Emily nods and takes a deep breath, she's not ready for this, she doesn't want to do this, each time that she has to pretend around Alison, she feels sick with herself, she feels like shit, and, yet...

(Knocking on the door)

Emily turns around and mumbles. - "Paige...?"

Paige sees the other girls and says. - "Could I've a word with Emily...? Alone...?"

Aria and Hanna leave them alone...

Emily. - "What are you doing here? I told you we can't see each other today, so, why...?"

Paige cuts her off with a kiss and mumbles against Emily's lips. - "I can't be your mistress, my family is moving out and I'm going with them..."

Emily gasps in shock, she didn't want her to leave, but, if Paige leaves, she might stay safe...

Paige caresses Emily's face and says. - "But, before leaving, lets be together one last time..."

Emily smiles, she leads her to the bed, and, while these two are banging. Someone else is also getting ready for what she thinks it's the biggest day of her life...

 _ _ **(At Alison's room)**__

Alison looks at herself in the mirror and smiles. - "I look pretty, right...?"

Spencer nods, her mind in another world, and, Alison notices it...

Alison. - "Spence! What is wrong with you today?!"

The brunette looks at Alison, and, she gulps hard. For the past couple of weeks since their heart-to-heart moment, they have been hanging around a lot, enough for Spencer to realize that this blonde is really getting married for love, so...

Spencer mutters. - "Don't get married..."

Alison snaps. - "What?!"

Spencer steps forwards and says with a serious voice. - "Please, Ali, don't get married..."

Alison turns and looks at her in the eyes while she asks. - "And, why I shouldn't marry Emily...?"

The brunette wants to say why, she wants to say that all of this is an act, that Emily and Paige has been seen each other on her back, that Emily is not the sweet girl that Alison thinks, that she's a cheater, that she doesn't love her as much as Alison does, that...

Spencer. - "You deserve better..."

The brunette really meant it, despite all the bad things that Alison has done till today, the blonde didn't deserve to get married with false expectations... but... love is blind, love is cruel, love is bitter sweet in a game of lies... but, even then...

Alison. - "Let's go... I don't wanna be late for my own wedding..."

 _ _ **(At the aisle)**__

Everything was beautiful, the roses, the dresses, everything looked so perfect, even the girl who was waiting for her in the aisle...

Hanna mumbles. - "I did my best to hide your hickey, Em. But, be careful to don't show it up..."

Emily nods, she feels sick for this situation, but, even then, she never stopped her encounters with Paige. And, even if one big part of herself is telling her not to do this, she takes a deep breath and walks to the aisle, with the pretty little liars behind her...

Alison reaches Emily's hand and says. - "You look beautiful..."

Emily. - "You look beautiful, too..."

And, she wasn't lying, Alison has never looked so gorgeous in her life, she was glowing, because...

Alison smiles. - "Your love makes me glow..."

And, if Emily didn't feel bad enough, now, she felt even worse. Especially when the blonde says her vows...

Alison. - "Emily, you're a gift. You're a gift I never dreamed I could want or need, so, I promise that every day I'll show you that you're gift I deserve..."

Emily gulps hard

Alison. - "You make me the best person I could ever hope to be and I want to spend the rest of my life with you..." (big smile) "Till death do us part..."

Emily mumbles. - "Till death do us part..."

They are declared married, everyone appleauds, and Alison kisses her wife with joy and love, ignoring that her sweet love story wasn't real... this love story is bitter than sweet. And, just like they say it during their vows, this story will end till death do them part...

 _ *****_ ** _** Narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 _ _ **Alison. - "What is love? It's a synonym for pain? It's a friend of betrayal? It's a word I'll never understand, even though I'd always wanted to. But now, you & me, we can understand why villains never love... because villains never want to know what a broken heart feels like... because they don't want to feel that kind of pain that kill you alive... yeah, no one wants to feel that kind of pain... the heart feeling numb, like it's gone off somewhere without you. Even though it's yours... and, I don't know how to stop this pain, I didn't know, but..."**__

 _ _ **AD. - "But, I did... I do know how to stop the pain... I know how make the pain fly away..." (devious smirk) "And, I know how make you free of pain..."**__

 _ _ **Alison. - "And that's why, you know what happens next..."**__

 _ _ **AD smirks. - "Yes... the beginning of the end..."**__

* * *

 **Next: CH 5 - The beginning of the End**


	5. The Beginning of the End

**Hy guys! Thank you for the comments. And, yes, to the guest review '123', the match of Emily is coming to the scene. In the previous chapter I gave you a hit of who she's with the name of the school. I wonder if you got it, if not, you'll find out here...**

 **Note: Everything between () it's to describe the scenario and, the bold italics are the thought of the characters, like their internal dialogues, what they're thinking in their minds... I hope it's clear...**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5 – The Beginning of the End**_

 _ ***** AD's narrative (voice over) *****_

 ** _Unless the rest of you, I don't believe in 'they lived happily ever after...' and one day, Alison will think the same as me. And, what could possibly make Queen Bee abandon her dream? Well, why don't you stay to find it out...?_**

 _(In a loft)_

Alison smiles. - "I can't believe that my Dad gave us this loft... isn't it amazing, Em?!"

Emily just nods, moving the boxes from one place to another. They just got married a couple of days ago, and now, they're here, in what is meant to be their new home. And, no matter what Emily might or not feel for Alison, she's far to feel happy about the situation that they're living right now...

Alison mumbles with a bitter voice. - "You're not happy..."

Emily. - "Huh...? What? No, no, no, I..."

Alison snaps. - "Please, Emily! It's written all over your face! You're not happy!"

And, the brunette just takes a deep breath because she sucks at hiding her emotions. Alison is right, Emily is not happy, she's stuck in a situation that makes her feel like the worst human being on Earth, and, there's nothing that Alison could say or do to make it better...

Alison mumbles sadly. - "You didn't want to accept this loft, and you didn't want to have a honeymoon..."

Emily. - "It's not like I didn't want to accept this gift from your Dad, Ali..." (Sighs) "He just took me off guard when he gave us the keys of this loft..." (She starts unpacking and says) "And, about the honeymoon, I'm a senior now, Ali, I need to get ready for the S.A.T..."

Alison. - "Fine, let's say that I buy that..."

Emily rolls her eyes

Alison asks. - "Then, tell me, what is your excuse then to not have sex with me?"

Emily avoids eye-contact. She has no excuse for that. Except the fact that she doesn't dare to put a finger on Alison, and, it's not because she doesn't desire it, because, let's be real, Alison is gorgeous, and, having the blonde in her bed every night, it has been a fantasy which one Emily has always dreamed. But, after her affair with Paige? after accepting playing -A's game to deceive Alison? Does she really have any right to put a finger on Alison...?"

Alison snaps angrily. - "I'm still waiting for a reply, Emily!"

The brunette doesn't dare to reply, she stays mute, and, somehow, that makes it even worse...

Alison says with a bitter voice. - "Sometimes I wonder what you ask me to marry you..."

The blonde walks away, leaving the place and Emily gulps hard when she looks at Alison leaving like that...

Emily mumbles. - "Ali..."

The brunette doesn't dare to go after her, she just looks down, she looks at her hand, she looks at her finger, she looks at the golden ring that it's wrapped around her finger, and a wave of rage gets over her. Emily tears apart some boxes till she collapses on the floor, crying. Because this isn't the happy ever after she envisaged...

Emily cries. - "I'm sorry..."

* **** AD's narrative (voice over) *****

 ** _Oh dear Emily, are you already crying? We haven't even gotten to the climax of this story. Sex, lies, betrayal, death... you've no idea in what Expressway you got into... but, not worry Hun, if crying is what you want to do, we will give you plenty of reasons to cry... (devious smirk)_**

 _(At Rosewood school)_

Hanna teases. - "So, how is treating you the married life, Em...?"

It was lunch time, and, Emily sits with her friends at usual, but, with Hanna's comment, she wishes she could just bail on their lunch, but, she doesn't do it, she just sits and says...

Emily says with a serious voice. - "I don't want to talk about it..."

Hanna wants to speak again, but, before she could say something without filter like always, Aria stops her, putting food in her mouth. The blonde almost choke, and, everybody chuckle, the brief funny moment, it cleared the air... at least for a moment...

Spencer. - "Where's Ali, by the way...?"

Emily has no idea, so, she just shrugs, looking sadly at her food. The girls look at each other, no one knows what to say, so, they just try to let it go, but...

Spencer. - "I got a puzzle piece..."

The girls say in shock. - "WHAT?!"

Spencer. - "Alison told me about her 1st time..."

The girls look at her, waiting to hear more about it, but, Spencer's lips are sealed, even if she's not Alison's biggest fan, she doesn't want to share something that Alison told her in confidence...

Hanna. - "You're not telling us any details about it...?"

Spencer. - "I'm telling you what you need to know... and, nothing more..."

Hanna rolls her eyes, Aria focus on her food and Emily tries to do the same, but, she wants to know, deep down, she has always wondered about Alison's 1st time. The brunette remembers all the rumors of Alison going out with older boys, and, a rush of jealousy overwhelms her clear mind...

Emily says with a bitter voice. - "So, who was the guy, Spence... it was Ian or Noel or maybe Cyrus..."

The young Hastings really didn't want to talk about it, but, Emily keeps talking and talking, about how Alison might sleep with lots of men, and, somehow, it pissed Spencer off, so...

Spencer snaps. - "Shut up, Emily!"

The table stays in silence, shocked by how angry Spencer looks...

Spencer. - "You've no idea of what you're talking..."

Emily. - "Then tell me!"

Spencer takes a deep breath, she grabs her things and mumbles. - "You don't deserve to know..."

And, it was true, but, that didn't mean that Spencer's words didn't hurt Emily. Spencer sees the hurtful look of Emily, and, in the end, she gives up, and, says...

Spencer. - "Alison has been with just 2 girls..."

The girls say at the unison. - "Girls?!"

Spencer nods and Emily's eyes get bigger of shock, should she believe it? Can this be true? And, if it's true, she knows she's one of the girls, but, then...

Emily. - "Who was her 1st time...?! Tell me the name of the girl!"

The brunette demands with a feeling of possession, rage, jealousy... all mixed together...

Spencer. - "I don't know the name, I just know that she was a student in Sheridan Prep School..."

Emily mumbles. - "Sheridan Prep School... that sounds familiar..."

And, it was... Emily knew someone from that school... just like Alison does it too...

 _(Later, at the library)_

Spencer. - "I was sure I could find you here...?"

Alison doesn't reply, she just looks at the brunette for a second before going back to her books. The blonde doesn't say a word, but, by the look in her eyes, Spencer has a clear idea that Alison is far to feel happy, and, Spencer gulps hard, because somehow, she feels like shit for being part of this complot againts the Queen Bee...

Alison groans frustrated. - "I don't get this equation..."

Spencer sits at her side and says. - "It's not so complicated, let me show you..."

Alison mumbles. - "I didn't ask your help..."

The blonde is too proud to ask any help, Spencer knows that much about Alison, so...

Spencer smirks. - "I know you didn't ask for help, but, you know me, I take any chance I get to show myself off..."

Alison chuckles, in that part, both girls are very similar, both like to show to the world how amazing they are...

Spencer. - "I can be your tutor if you want..."

Alison. - "No, thank you, Jason is already taking care of that..."

Spencer. - "Jason?"

Alison nods. - "Yeah, since I got back, he's actually nice with me..." (She shrugs) "I don't know why... but, he offered to find me a tutor..."

Spencer. - "He cares about you..."

Alison mumbles sadly. - "And, these days, it looks like he's the only one..."

The brunette gulps hard and asks, even if she has a pretty idea of what will be the answer...

Spencer. - "It's Emily not being good to you...?"

The blonde sighs sadly, and, Spencer just bites her tongue with anger, she's getting sick of this guilt that's eating her alive...

Alison mumbles sadly. - "Maybe I should have heard you..."

Spencer. - "Huh...?"

They look at each other in the eyes and the blonde says...

Alison. - "You told me to not get married... maybe I should have heard your advice..."

The brunette gulps hard and avoids eye-contact, she doesn't know what to say besides...

Spencer. - "Let's finish these equations..."

And, like that, Spencer skipped classes for the 1st time in her life, because, she stood there with Alison, helping the blonde with her maths...

* **** AD's narrative (voice over) *****

 **Is Spencer really team 'Ali'? Or it's just part of the act...? Real or fake, the stars align for these two to stay close. Wonder what the sky holds for these two, just like for the other two girls, that right now, are planning the scandal of the year...**

 _(In Hanna's room)_

Hanna. - "Do you really believe that...?"

Mona. - "I'm telling you, Hann, Alison is -A... it has to be!"

Hanna nods, believing every word that Mona is saying...

Mona. - "And, I've an idea of how we can stop her..."

Hanna. - "How...?"

Mona. - "Killing me... making the world believe that Alison killed me..."

Hanna frowns. - "WHAT?!"

Mona smirks, the gears of her brain are turning, and, when that happens, it's never for a good thing...

* **** AD's narrative (voice over) *****

 ** _Lordy, lordy, looks who's planning her own death. That's dark, even for me, Mona. But, keep going, please, we love drama after all, right? Just remember that playing with the Death, it's a risky business, and, no matter how good player you're, there's always a plot twist in every story... (devious smirk)_**

 _(Later, at the loft)_

Emily drops her swimming bag when she arrives 'home'... Home... The brunette is still in denial of how her life has changed the last couple of weeks... nothing seems real... nothing seems...

Alison. - "It seems that you forgot your umbrella..."

Emily looks at herself, she's drenched in rain because she came home running under the rain, but, for her it wasn't a big deal...

Alison. - "Stay there, I'll bring you a towel..."

Emily. - "I'm fine, you don't need to..." (She sneezes)

Alison takes a deep breath. - "You caught a cold..."

Emily doesn't believe it, but, the next day, her temperature and her nose prove her wrong...

Alison puts a cold compress over Emily's head and says. - "You'll be okay... I'll take care of you..."

And, she did, the blonde stood beside the brunette every second. Putting a cold comporess on her front-head, bringing food, and, medicine...Alison even sang to Emily, trying to help her sleep. And, Emily smiles with such tender nursing...

Emily chuckles. - "You're spoiling me..."

Alison chuckles. - "You're sick... you should be spoiled when you feel sick..."

Emily smiles...

Alison softly brushes Emily's hair behind her ear and says. - "Even sick, you're so beautiful..."

They look at each other in the eyes, and, Emily doesn't know if it's because of the fever or the antibiotics, but, right now, her cheeks are blushing red, and, her mind spinning under the thought of kissing Alison...

Like if Alison could read Emily's mind, the blonde leans towards Emily, and, kisses her on the lips. And, from that moment, the beginning of a real relationship between the two of them started...

Emily. - "Ali, the movie will start..."

Alison sits beside her, she wraps Emily's arm around her, and, the brunette smiles...

Emily leans her head over Alison's head and says. - "You'll love this movie..."

And, Alison was already loving it, but, it was because she was watching it with Emily at her side. Movie nights, walks in the park, going to the library together, little moments became more and more frequent, and, they were okay with that, till...

Emily pouts when Alison changes the channel of the tv. - "Hey! I was watching that!"

Alison smirks. - "Not anymore..."

Emily. - "Give me the control..."

Alison shakes her head and walks away, Emily runs after her, like kids, they run all over the loft. Laughs, chuckle, filled the rooms till both fall over their bed...

Emily says while she tickles Alison. - "Give me the control!"

Alison laughs. - "No, no, no..."

They roll over the bed, and, while they do it, their bodies get closer and closer till there's no gap, between them...

Emily mumbles while she stares at Alison in the eyes. - "Ali..."

The blonde smiles, Alison softly caresses Emily's cheek and leans to kiss her. Emily kisses her back, the tender kiss gets heated, and, before knowing, the clothes were off...

Alison moans. - "Emily!"

Emily rocks Alison's word, and, it was soft, tender, sweet, and, everything that Emily needed to feel to finally realize that...

Emily mumbles. - "I love you..."

Alison smiles. - "I love you too..."

They look at each other, they smile to each other and they keep making love till the next morning...

Alison. - "Em... Em..."

Emily smiles, her heart is beating fast with just hearing the sweet voice of Alison calling her name, she bites her lips and opens her eyes. Her smile gets bigger when she sees Alison at her side...

Alison. - "Good morning..."

Emily smiles. - "Yeah... good morning..."

The blonde plays with Emily's hair, she wishes she could stay in bed with her all day long, but...

Alison. - "We're out of cereal. I need to go to the store, it will be okay if I let you alone for a moment...?"

The brunette nods and smiles when Alison kisses her in the lips before leaving...

Alison. - "I will be back before you know it..."

Emily nods, she stares at the blonde putting clothes on and she smiles, remembering how her lips touch each cm of Alison's skin. The blonde walks out the loft, Emily follows Alison with her gaze and mumbles to herself...

Emily. - "This is the beginning of our happy ending, right?"

She is in love, and, it's not a one sided love, Alison loves her back. She couldn't feel it at the beginning, but, now she's sure that Alison's love is real. That this feeling is real, and, the realization of being in love puts Emily in cloud 9 till...

(Phone rings)

Emily grabs her phone and says. - "Hello...?"

(Nothing from the other side)

Emily frowns. - "Hello...? Who's calling? Who...?"

The brunette is cut off when a tape is on play...

Record of Emily's voice panting. - "Ahhah... yes... yes... right there Paige... keep going... keep..."

Emily gasps. - "OMG! Wh...?!'

-A. - "Shy in the streets, sexy under the sheets..."

Emily says angrily. - "You recorded my encounters with Paige?!"

-A smirks. - "Every one of them. I've a great video of the two of you, fucking, just minutes before the wedding..." (Devious smirk) "Wonder what Alison will think when she sees it..."

Emily shakes her head. - "No, please, no! You can't..."

-A. - "You can't play the act of a good wife, I didn't put you into this for it..."

Emily gulps hard, tears falling from her brown eyes...

-A. - "I'm watching you, so, you better stop being nice to Alison or..."

Emily. - "Or, what...?"

-A. - "Or, these tapes will go viral over the web..."

The call ends and Emily gets so angry to herself that she tears apart one pillow and buries her face against the other pillow that has been left, while, she cries non-stop. Some moments later, Alison comes back, smiling, thinking that their marriage was finally beginning to be fine, but, it was too good to be true...

Alison frowns when she sees Emily with baggage on her hands. - "Are we going somewhere...?"

Emily gulps hard and looks down

Alison mumbles. - "Emily...? Wh...?"

Emily cuts her off. - "I... I'm going to stay with my parents for a while..."

Alison says with a wrenching voice. - "What?! Why?!"

Emily can feel the tears in her eyes, Alison has tears in her eyes too, but, the brunette is such a coward that she doesn't dare to look at her in the eyes...

Alison. - "Just when things were starting to look good for us, you...

Emily walks away and says. - "I need some time alone... I need time to think..."

Alison snaps. - "To think what, Emily?!"

Emily walks away

Alison says loudly - "EMILY!"

(Sounds of the door)

Alison mumbles sadly with tears in her eyes. - "Is this the beginning of the end for us...?" (tears) "Why...? What I did wrong...?"

The blonde grabs her phone, she calls Emily, over and over, but, each time, she gets in the mailbox...

Mailbox. - "Hi, you're calling Emily F..."

Alison throws her phone, she collapses on the floor and cries in silence, hugging the box of cereal that she just brought in...

* **** AD's narrative (voice over) *****

 ** _Spotted: Emily putting her wife on speed dial. Is this really the beginning of the end? It's only a matter of time before we find out..._**

(At Emily's room in the house of the Fields)

Pam. - "Emmy...?"

The brunette doesn't reply, she's so absorbed by her guilt, her remorse, her thoughts...

Pam says while she touches Emily's shoulder. - "Emmy..."

Emily looks at her mother. - "Huh..? Oh, Hi, mom..."

Pam sits beside her over the bed and says. - "Are you okay..."

Emily can't say a word, she just shakes her head...

Pam. - "Do you want to talk about that...?"

Emily shakes her head...

Pam sighs deeply and says. - "I'll make dinner, then... come downstairs when you feel ready, okay...?"

Emily nods, and, while she stays in her room alone, she sighs each time that her phone rings. The constant noises frustrate her, it puts her on a really bad mood. So desperate to stop the ringing, she finally takes the call...

Emily snaps over the phone. - "WHAT?!"

Alison stays in silence over the phone, she wanted to say so many things, she wanted to ask so many things, but, right now, hearing how Emily is upset at her, the blonde stays mute. Sobs, it's the only thing that Emily hears, and, she gets even more upset because she knows it's her fault... everything is her fault, but, like always, she snaps against the last person she should...

Emily says with frustration. - "I can't deal with you, right now!" (She yells) "So, let me ALONE!"

Alison's crying, she can't hear it, and, Emily gets so angry with herself, that she throws the phone away, the phone crashes against the snowball that Alison gave her, years ago. Both items fall to the ground, but, sadly, just the snowball cracks in little pieces...

Emily rushes towards it and says with tears. - "No, God! What have I done?! What I'm doing?!" (She covers her face with her hands and says) "What is wrong with me...?"

The brunette is a complete mess, and, she really believes that the best is to put distance between her and Alison. One day, became a week, and, then a month. It was like this was the end for them, because, like Emily asked for it, Alison left her alone, the blonde put distance between them, and, by doing it. Alison's heart felt more alone than ever...

* **** AD's narrative (voice over) *****

 ** _Is this the beginning of the end? Oh, well, dear Emily, take all the time you need to figure out what the hell you want. Just know that life can surprise you... for better or for worse. And, while you fall right off your wife's radar, she is always sighting solo, but, that will change... pretty soon..._**

At the public library of Rosewood, Alison was huffing, looking annoyed, she didn't want a tutor,she wasn't in the mood of studying, but, she promised Jason to try it. Alison didn't think she needed a tutor, but...

Samara. - "Alison...?"

Alison looks up and mumbles. - "Sam...?"

Samara chuckles to herself, she has always dreamed to see her again, and, she can't believe how destiny has played its card, letting them to meet once again...

Alison mumbles. - "What are you doing here...?"

Samara sits and smiles. - "I'm your tutor..."

Alison blushes. - "WHAT?!"

Samara holds Alison's hand and smiles. - "I can't believe I got the chance to see you again..."

Alison's heart is a mess right now, she should pull away, she should stop this, but, this is the most tender touch that Alison has had in weeks. Alison's heart is happy because Samara's hand is warm, because Samara's smile is light, because Samara is looking at her with so much tenderness and affection that Alison remembers why she lost her virginity with Samara...

Samara smiles. - "I'm so happy to see you again..."

Alison smiles. - "Me too..."

* **** AD's narrative (voice over) *****

 ** _Oh, no, we warned you, Emily, no good would come from ignoring the Queen. And, while you hesitate about being the_** ** _white knight that the Queen needs, someone else is here for the role of charming princess. Wonder what you'd do if you knew Alison will not be so lonely anymore? How you will react when you meet your match in the battle for Alison's heart? Because let me tell you something, if someone can steal you the main role in Alison's life, that's Samara Cook..._**

* * *

 **Next: CH 6 - Hearts a mess**


	6. Heart is a mess

**Hy guys! Thank you for the comments. And, sorry for not updating sooner, but, I'll be more active in this story when I finish Destinations. Anywa, here the chapter, hope you like it! See U soon!**

 **Note: Everything between () it's to describe the scenario and, the bold italics are the thought of the characters, like their internal dialogues, what they're thinking in their minds... I hope it's clear...**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6 – Heart is a mess**_

 _ ***** AD's narrative (voice over) *****_

 ** _Hey sweethearts, AD here. And, I have the biggest news ever. Emily is no longer the sweetest girl in town. Don't believe me? See for yourselves..._**

Alison smiles. - "I can't believe that I got an A- in math!" (She looks at the girl in front of her, and, says) "Thank you..."

Samara. - "You have nothing to thank me. You're smarter than what you give you credits for, you just need to believe more in yourself..."

Alison nods, she knows that the act of a cruel, mean girl is just a cover to overcome her inner insecurities, and, she thought that no one was able to see that cover, but, she realizes that she was wrong again...

Samara looks at the clock in the library and says. - "It's late, we should go..."

Alison nods, and, when they get out the building, they realize that it's raining...

Samara asks. - "Do you want a ride home?"

Alison takes her phone and says. - "Oh, no thanks, I'll just ask my wife, Emily, to pick me up..."

The blonde smiles a lot, just naming Emily as her wife, it makes her happy, and, the other girl who's beside her, she can see that too...

Samara. - "Are you happy with Emily, Ali?"

Things with Emiliy are far to be great, that's what Alison knows, but, even in their worst moments like now, Emily's name brings her hope, happiness... at least for now...

Alison nods. - "We have our issues, but, I love her, I always have, I always will... I think..."

The other blonde nods, it's painful to hear Alison's words, because with all their study sessions, the young Samara is falling for the blonde runaway, once again...

Samara. - "I'm happy for you..."

And, she wasn't lying, all she wishes is Alison to be happy, even if it's not with her...

Alison texts Emily to come pick her up, she smiles when she sees that Emily is replying very soon, even if the brunette is staying in her parents house for now, Alison hopes that Emily will always be there for her, even if they're not sleeping under the same roof, but, she couldn't be more wrong...

Emily's text: 'Sorry, I can't. I'm busy. Take an uber or something else...'

The loyal one is saying 'no', and, the QB can't believe it. Alison facial expression shows her shock and disappointment immediately, something that doesn't go unnoticed by the other blonde...

Samara. - "Something wrong, Ali?"

Alison shakes her head, she hides her pain with a big smile and replies like a robot. - "Everything is fine. You should go. I'll just wait for Em, here..."

Samara. - "I can wait with you, at least till she comes, and..."

Alison cuts her off. - "It's okay, go, I'll be fine..."

Samara nods, still not convinced to leave her alone, but, Alison insists so much that she starts walking away.

Alison waves her hand and says. - "I'll see you next Saturday, history subjects, right...?"

Her tutor nods, but then, she frowns remembering something, and, she stops walking. She turns around, and, when her eyes meet the blue eyes of Alison, she asks...

Samara. - "Wait. that day is your birthday. Don't you want to take the day off from the studies? Don't you've plans to celebrate it?"

The Queen Bee gasps, she can't believe that she forgot her own birthday. But, what it's more a shock for her, it's that Samara knows it...

Alison. - "How do you know that it's my birthday that day...?"

Samara chuckles, looking down at the floor; how is that she knows that Alison's birthday is approaching? How is that she spent more than 200$ bucks on a gift for her? How is that she cares for Alison's happiness more than anything in this world...? How is that she is having this kind of feelings for a married girl? It isn't destiny a bitch sometimes? Yes, it's, faith iss cruel with our hearts sometimes, putting in our paths people that we can't have...

Alison. - "Sam...?"

Samara looks up, and, says with a big smile, because hearing Alison, calling her 'Sam', it always makes her happy. - "I know you better of what you think, Ali..."

Alison pouts, she has a hard time believing it because in her mind, in her heart, the only person who knows her, it's Emily... or, at least that's what she wants to believe...

Samara. - "So, about the next Saturday...?"

Alison. - "Right, you're right, we will meet another day..."

Samara nods. - "Okay, send me your schedule of free time, and, we will see how we can manage..."

Alison nods, she looks at the agenda of her phone, and, a sadly sigh gets present when she sees her empty agenda. She has more free time of what she wants to admit...

Samara. - "What are you going to do the next Saturday? A party?" (She smirks) "I hope I'll be invited..."

Alison teases. - "I'll see if you make it to the cut..."

Samara chuckles, and, she walks to the parking when she says. - "Okay, see you later then..."

Alison nods, and, after saying goodbye, the blonde thinks about her birthday. She gets a little sad thinking about it, she almost forgot her own birthday, and, what makes her sadder, it's to think that she might not be the only one. Alison takes her phone, she calls, just to be sure...

Emily answers, with an annoying voice. - "Ali, I just told you, I can't drive you. Take a cab or the bus..."

Alison gulps hard, it hurts to see that the mermaid is not there to rescue her from the rain, like a knight in shining armour. And, the line goes mute, something that brings up, the concern of the mermaid...

Emily on the phone. - "Ali...? Are you okay?"

The blonde smiles, she cares, Emily still cares, so, it's gonna be fine, right?

Emily on the phone. - "Ali...?"

Alison. - "I..." (Deep breath to be brave and say) "Next Saturday, ..."

Emily cuts her off before Alison could say something else. - "Next Saturday, I've plans with the girls... ahmmm... I'm not able either..."

Are they planning a surprise birthday party? That's what Alison wants to believe, even if the truth is that the brunette doesn't know how to say that Alison is not invited to whatever she's going to do with the other liars. Alison ends the call, with a happy voice, Emily is surprised to see that Alison didn't snap, but, the blonde is too high in the hope of being surprised with a huge party, to see the cruel reality. So, Alison was ready to walk under the rain, happy, eager for next Saturday, but...

Samara parks her car in front of Alison and says. - "If you think I will let that perfect dress get wet from the rain, you're super wrong..."

Alison chuckles, she really doesn't want to walk 15mn under the rain, so, when Samara opens the door for her, she doesn't hesitate too long on getting into the car. There was an awkward moment of silence, Samara wanted to know why Alison lied, saying that Emily would come to pick her up, and, why she wouldn't do it? Smara knows that if Alison was hers, she would drop whatever she was doing just for her, so, why Emily is not doing it? And, why Alison is okay with it?

Alison rambles. - "Emily, she... I... uhmm... her car just didn't work... and, well..."

It was a lie, a very bad lie, Samara knew it, but, she wasn't going to push Alison to talk the truth, no if she wasn't ready to accept it, in the 1st place...

Samara. - "Well, then, lucky me, that I get a little of extra time with you..."

Alison chuckles, and, even if Emily is not at her rescue today, the blonde Queen Bee really believes that the mermaid is planning something for next Saturday. So, when that day arrives, Alison puts on her best dress, her best makeup, and, waits... she waits for her phone to ring, or, a knock on the door. She waits, and, waits. But, all that happiness vanishes in her birthday when no one calls, no one shows up... no one, except...

(Knocking at the door)

Alison smiles. - "Em!" (She rushes to the door and says) "She didn't forget! She..." (Alison opens the door and her smile vanishes when she realizes that it's not the brunette) "Oh, hi..."

Samara smirks. - "Well, happy to see you too..."

Alison looks down, sad, she doesn't invite Samara in, but, Samara gets herlself in while Alison goes back to sit on the sofa. The blonde has her eyes glued to her phone, waiting for a call, waiting for a text, but, she only gets a notification of instagram, showing her a picture of the girls having coffee at the Brew and with tickets for the movies...

Samara puts gift in front of Alison and says. - "I don't know at what time is your birthday party, but, here, I wanted to give you this today, even if I'm not invited to your party..."

Alison sadly mumbles. - "They forgot... she forgot my birthday..."

A tear escapes from her blue eyes, and, Samara rushes to wipe it off with her thumb...

Samara. - "Hey, what is wrong...?"

Another tear appears, then a new one, and, before she could control it, Alison was crying without stop...

Samara hugs her, she softly rubs Alison's back and says. - "Hey, it's okay, it's gonna be okay..."

Karma is a bitch with Alison... but, not just with her...

 ** _(In the movie theater)_**

Noel smirks. - "Look what we have here..."

Spencer. - "Leave us alone, Noel. We're really having a good time..."

Hanna. - "Yeah, don't blow it..."

Noel. - "I'm just surprised to see you here, today..."

Emily. - "Yeah, and, why is that?"

Noel looks at them, he knows that today is Alison's birthday, and, he notices that he's the only one to remember, he laughs loudly, and, the girls frown, not sure of what to think...

Aria. - "Why you're laughing?"

Noel. - "It's just hilarious that even her best friends forgot her..." (He looks at Emily and says) "Especially you..."

Emily frowns. - "What are you talking about? Wh...?"

Someone else who was buying popcorns says...

Mona. - "He's talking about Alison's birthday..."

The girl gasps in shock. - "What?!"

Mona smirks. - "What? Don't tell me that you really forgot about it?" (She looks at their shocked faces, and, a big smirk appears on her lips) "OMG! You really forgot..."

Emily gulps hard, she can't believe that she forgot Alison's birthday, it's that why she called her the other day?

Mona. - "Wow, even her killer put her in oblivion land. That must hurt..."

The brunette says it with a happy face, Alison in pain, it makes Mona happy, and, Emily can't stand it, but, can she do something about it?

Hanna says when she sees Emily walking away. - "Hey! Em, wait!"

Rushing to her car, Emily drives fast, she has no gift, no birthday cake, no... nothing, not even a good excuse for forgetting Alison's birthday. Does she really not care anymore for the blonde? Does Alison mean nothing to her anymore? It's that why she forgot Ali's birthday? And, if that's true, if she really doesn't care a shit about the blonde, then, she will not care to see when she stops her car at a red light, and, turns her head towards a nice Italian restaurant...

Inside the restaurant, Samara encourages everyone in the restaurant to sing happy birthday with her...

Alison chuckles and blushes. - "Sam, stop it!"

The waitress arrives with the cake that Samara just ordered for the blonde, the chef even put some candles in it, and, it got more perfect when everyone in the restaurant started to sing 'happy birthday to you, dear Alison...'; so touching the gesture that Samara could put through in a few hours, that a happy tear escape from Alison's eyes...

Samara kisses Alison's hand and says. - "Happy birthday, Ali..."

Alison hugs Samara and smiles, she has no words, to say. And, Emily has also no words to say with everything she's seeing through the big window of the restaurant.

Emily grips hard on her steering wheel and mumbles. - "What the fuck?!"

Didn't I tell you that Karma is a bitch? Sorry mermaid, too late to act as a charming knight, someone else is here to play that part...

 ** _(In a town fair)_**

Alison smiles, Samara brought her in at a fair after the dinner at the restaurant. At 1st, she didn't want to leave the loft, she was ready to mop the entire day, but, Samara insisted that they had to celebrate her birthday, and, she's glad that she listen to Samara...

Samara. - "You're always talking about the fact that you didn't have the chance to do normal teenager things, so..." (She offers her hand and says with a big smile) "Let's cross this from that list..."

Alison smiles, she hesitates on taking Samara's hand, it's too appealing to take her hand, but, something inside her heart, tells her that if she does it, she might not be able to let her go, but, why she should let her go? Her heart is a mess, and, right now she doesn't need more drama in her life, so, at the end, she doesn't take Samara's hand and just say...

Alison smirks, running towards the game and says. - "The last one arriving, she has to pay it all!"

Samara chuckles, she is more than happy to pay for everything, just to see that smile on Alison's lips.

How fun is it to play fair games, eat cotton candy and ride a ferris wheel? Alison had no idea of how much fun it was to be in a fair till now. And, nothing was quite getting the butterflies fluttering in Samara's stomach like the laughs and thrills of Alison DiLaurentis...

Samara smiles. - "You've a beautiful laugh..."

Alison turns her head towards her, their eyes meet, and, the blonde gulps hard when she realizes that Samara is looking at her, with so much love. The blonde panics when her heart starts to beat faster, so, she breaks eye-contact, and, looks down, she looks at her golden ring she has on her finger, and, she tries to focus on the fact that she's taken, that she has someone else... but, does she? Does she really have someone else? Because if she has someone, then, where is this person...? Where is she...?

 ** _(At the Fields house)_**

Emily was sitting on the porch of her house, she was looking at the sky, and, she was wondering why she turned around when all she wanted is to get inside that restaurant and takes Alison away with her...

Emily sighs. - "What am I doing...? I got married because of A-, but..." (She looks at her ring) "But, does I really want to screw this up?"

The heart of the brunette is a complete mess, and, it's not the only one...

 ** _(Back at the fair)_**

Samara. - "Ali, are you okay, did I do something wrong...?"

No, she wasn't okay; Alison was feeling guilty for having a good day with someone else that wasn't her wife. But, is this really her fault? Doesn't she deserve a happy day? Even if is not with Emily... Alison's heart is a mess, and, she has no idea of how this will go, but...

Alison takes a deep breath, and, she looks at her in the eyes when she says. - "I'm more than okay, thank you for this day..."

Samara smiles

Alison. - "And, you're doing nothing wrong, but..."

Samara. - "But...?"

They stand face to face, a little gap between them, so tiny that Alison could smell the sweet aroma of the candy apple that Samara ate just a few moments ago...

Alison mumbles. - "I'm married..."

Samara caresses Alison's cheek and says. - "I know..."

Alison looks at Samara lips and says. - "I love Emily..."

Samara. - "I know..."

Alison looks up, their eyes meet again, and, she says. - "Then, why you're doing all of this?"

Samara smiles. - "I don't expect anything from you besides a big smile... I just want to see you smile..."

She's being honest, and, a tear falls from Alison's eyes, because that is the most heartwarming that anyone has ever said to her...

Alison mumbles.- "Thank you..." (She hugs her tightly and mumbles with tears in her eyes) "Thank you for being here... with me..." (she softly cries) "I don't want to be alone..."

Samara hugs her, she softly kisses Alison's head when someone takes a picture of them at the distance, and she just whispers that she will always be there for Alison, no matter what, and, she means it...

 _ ***** AD's narrative (voice over) *****_ ** _  
_**

 ** _Everyone knows Alison DiLaurentis. And, it's just a question of time before everyone starts talking about this duo. Wonder what Emily will think about it. Sure, Alison is her wife, who's very in love with the mermaid. But, while Emily is being cold and distant, our dear Samara is sweet and warm. Hearts are a mess, and, what it's a fact, it's that our dear Queen Bee has a soft spot in her heart for Samara... can you blame her...?_**

 ** _(Another day, in the loft)_**

Alison was eating cereal, smiling a lot just by looking at the expensive bracelet that Samara gave her for her birthday, so lost in her happy memories of the last Saturday, that she didn't see coming the angry girl who was coming back home...

Emily uses her keys to get inside, she says 'hi', and, Alison is so lost in her mind, that she ignores her, and, Emily doesn't like it, she gets upset with it, and, she gets more upset when someone post a picture of Samara kissing Alison's head, hugging in a fair at night...

Emily drops her phone over Alison's open book and says angrily. - "What is this?!"

Alison comes back to reality, she frowns when she sees the picture of the phone and says. - "It's me & Sam at the fair..." (She looks at Emily in the eyes and says) "What?"

The brunette crosses her arms angrily, seeing them in the restaurant was bad, but, seeing this picture that A- took in the fair, it was making everything worse, so much worse...

Emily. - "Sam? You call her, Sam?!"

They have nicknames already? Why? How?

Emily. - "I didn't know you two knew each other... she & me, we..."

Alison cuts her off. - "She's my tutor. And, for your information, I met her 1st than you..."

Emily. - "What?!"

The blonde sighs deeply, why she said that? Is she jealous? And, if she's, she's not sure if she's jealous because of her history with Samara, or because she just doesn't like to hear about Emily and someone else...

Emily. - "Me & Sam, we went out..."

Alison. - "And?" (She smirks) "She's my Ex, too..."

Emily. - "What?!"

Alison thinks about it, and, says. - "Actually, we never labelled it, but, we..."

She stops before saying more information, talking about her 1st time, it's not something she wants to discuss with Emily. But, the brunette has a good idea of what Alison was going to say, Emily's intuition is telling her that these two blondes had sex, and, her jealousy is telling her, that maybe they are still having it...

Emily. - "Are you cheating on me?!"

Alison. - "What?! No!"

Emily raises her voice. - "Don't lie to me, Ali!"

Alison gets pissed, she stands up and snaps. - "You know what?! Think whatever you want!"

The blonde starts walking away...

Emily. - "Alison! I..."

Alison turns back and snaps. - "You what? You forgot my birthday?! You ghost me like if I was a leper?!"

Emily gulps hard

Alison. - "Sam is my tutor, she's my friend, and, maybe the only person who really cares about me..."

Emily sighs deeply. - "Ali, that's not true..."

Alison. - "Really? Because till now she has been the only one who wished me happy birthday and, really did something nice for me..."

Emily looks down, she has no words, to say, and, she can't look at the disappointment in Alison's eyes. And, Alison is tired to talk to a wall, so, the blonde leaves, and, the brunette does nothing to stop her. She just came in, for her English book, but, in the end she left without it, because in her mind, there have been just one thing: Samara & Alison...

 ** _(At the school)_**

The mermaid has no idea of what to say, or what to do, but, all the gossip around her, talking about Alison & Samara, it brings the worse jealousy on her, so, when she sees the person involved in this, she decides to do something about...

Samara was waiting for Alison at the entrance of the school, she thought it would be a nice touch to bring her favorite latte from the Brew, and, Samara was happily waiting till...

Emily. - "Samara..."

Samara turns towards the brunette and says hi. She frowns when the brunette doesn't replies happy to see her...

Emily. - "Stop seeing Ali..."

Samara frowns. - "What?!"

Emily. - "Look, someone took a picture of the two of you in the fair, and, post it. To stop all the gossips around this photo, you should put distance between the two of you..."

The last thing Samara wants, it's to create gossips, or, drama around Alison, but...

Samara. - "No..."

Emily frowns. - "What?! What do you mean by 'no'?! I'm asking nicely!"

Samara. - "And, I'm replying nicely: NO... I'm not going to stop seeing, Ali..."

Emily groans angrily, Samara's getting on her nerves. So, the brunette steps in Samara's personal space, looking like a bull ready to charge, but, the blonde is not intimidated...

Samara. - "Ali needs someone in her corner, so, no, I'll not leave her side..."

Emily. - "She has me, she doesn't need you..."

Samara. - "If you're really there, then, where were you in her birthday?"

Emily gulps hard, she got her there...

Samara steps forwards too, and, says looking at Emily in the eyes. - "I'm not going anywhere Emily. And, I refuse to leave Alison alone..."

Emily pushes her away and says angrily. - "She's not alone! I'm moving back to the loft with her, so, back off!"

She said it without thinking, but, now that the idea got out of her mind, she really thinks that the best is to go back to the loft, to keep an eye on Alison...

Samara didn't like to be pushed, but, she will not be violent about it, she just stands stiff and says. - "Do whatever you want, Emily. I'm going nowhere..."

Emily groans angrily, and, everyone around them, notice them, the other students start to yell 'fight, fight', and, Emily is not the kind of girl on getting into a fight, but, just like Karma, Jealousy is also a bitch, and, her arm was moving by itself, ready to give the 1st punch, but, before her fist could touch the porcelain face of Samara...

Alison yells. - "You touch her, and, you're death, Emily..."

Everyone around them say 'Ohhh', they open a path for the Queen Bee, and, she walks towards the girls like the Queen she's...

Samara. - "I brought you coffee..."

Alison smiles and takes the coffee. - "Thank you..." (She looks at Emily and orders) "Drop your arm, Emily..."

And, like always, the killer compels to the Queen orders...

Alison looks at everyone around them and says. - "There's nothing here to watch, so, go away or be ready to face my rage..."

Nothing is more scary than Alison's rage, and, in a brief moment, everyone gets inside the school, leaving them alone, especially when the bell rings...

Samara pats Alison's arm. - "You should go in, too..." (big smile) "Break a leg in your history test..."

Alison looks at Samara and smiles. - "If I get an A-, you get a free lunch with me..."

Samara smiles. - "And, I can't wait for it..."

Alison goes inside the school, she doesn't even turn to look at Emily, and, it hurt. Alison is now being cold with the brunette, and, Emily can't blame her, but, it doesn't mean she likes it. And, Emily is looking at Alison getting inside the school when...

Samara. - "You better start to make her happy, or..."

Emily looks at her and snaps. - "Or what?!"

Samara. - "Or, you better ready to lose her, because if you can't make her happy, I can... I want to make her happy, and, I'll..."

Emily doesn't like it, she never thought she would have rivals for Alison's heart, but, she was wrong. And, both girls stay face to face, no one ready to retreat...

* **** AD's narrative (voice over) *****

 ** _Spotted on the steps of the school, the fight of the year: Emily vs Samara. Did the mermaid think she could waltz home and things would be just like they were? Does she really think the Queen Bee will receive her with open arms? Did Emily think Samara would go down without a fight? Oh no, Emily, you couldn't be more wrong, because, Alison's heart is getting attached to someone else, and, Samara is winning the heart of the Queen, fair and square..._**

 ** _Send me all your bets, and, let's wait and see which hottie will get the girl at the end. There's nothing I like more than a good cat fight. And, this could be a classic... a classic,_** ** _wicked game..._**

* * *

 **Next: CH 7 - Wicked game**


	7. Note

**Hi, so, I'm rewriting this, trying to do a better job. Hope that it's better, and, with less error than before.**


	8. Wicked game

**Hey guys! Here the new chapter. It will start the same day, after the previous scene of the last part of the previous chapter. I hope it's clear, and, that you like it. I'll try to update soon. Feel free to leave a comment or/and questions.**

 **Note: Everything between () it's to describe the scenario and, the bold italics are the thought of the characters, like their internal dialogues, what they're thinking in their minds... I hope it's clear...**

* * *

 ** _ **Chapter 7 – Wicked game**_**

 ** _ ***** AD's narrative (voice-over) *****_**

 _ _ **Spotted: Emily Fields, learning that just because you get out of the game, it doesn't mean there isn't someone waiting on the bench to take your place...**__

 _ **(In Spencer's house, after school)**_

Emily says angrily. - "Who she thinks she's?!"

For most than an hour, the brunette has been huffing about Samara till...

Spencer. - "Are you done...? » (She puts a pile of books over the table, and, says) «We need to start studying for the S.A.T... »

Emily gets angry, she pushes away the books of Spencer and the young Hastings whines...

Spencer. - "Why you did that?!"

Emily hits the table, with her two hands, and, says with a very serious voice. - "Look me in the eyes, Spencer, and, tell me..."

Spencer looks at her in the eyes and says. - "Tell you what?"

Emily. - "You said that Ali's 1st time was with one girl of Sheridan Prep School, and, Samara went to that school..." (She takes a deep breath, deep down she knows the answer, but, even then, she needs to hear it) "Is that girl, Samara? Did Alison give her V-Card to Samara?"

Spencer avoids eye-contact and mumbles. - "I don't know what you want me to say..."

Emily snaps angrily. - "Oh! Bullshit!"

Spencer snaps angrily too. - "Look, Emily. You should stop thinking about what Samara is for Alison, and, put more attention on what you're becoming for Alison... »

Emily frowns. - « What do you mean? »

Spencer. - « Let me ask you something : Can you afford to lose her? »

Emily. - « What?! »

Spencer. - « Can you afford to lose Alison for good...? »

Emily gulps hard

Spencer. - « Because if you keep being a complete jackass with her, you, Emily, you'll be the one to blame, and, not Samara, as you think... »

Getting the deed about Alison's 1st time was one task in -A's game, and, Spencer wonders if this is why? Because, let's face it, how better way to turn love into a wicked game than bringing the Exes on the picture...

 _ **(At the library)**_

Samara arrives for her study session with Alison, and, the girl freezes when she sees Alison, sitting on the floor, wearing a red hoodie...

Alison looks up, she smiles, and, Samara's mind goes back in time... at the time when she saw for the 1st time those beautiful eyes...

 _ ***** Flashback *****_

 _At a fundraising event, Samara was volunteered to keep an eye on the donations, so, that's why when she peeked someone trying to put its hands on the money, she..._

 _Samara yells. - « Hey ! Don't you dare! »_

 _The red hoodie runs away with a few bucks, and, the pursuit starts. In the narrow alleyways of NY, Samara loses sight of the hoodie. The red hoodie turns its head to the left & to the right, no sight of Samara..._

 _The red hoodie smiles. - « Yes, I lost her... »_

 _But, as soon as those words are said, Samara tackled from behind..._

 _Samara. - « I got you! »_

 _In the ground, they struggle, and, when Samara gets over the top of the hoodie, the 1st thing she does, it's to take away the hoodie, so, she could get a clear view of the thief... the thief that was going to steal too, her heart..._

 _Samara stares, and, mumbles. - «Wow... you're beautiful.. »_

 _Stunned by the beauty of the girl, Samara gets lost in those blue eyes... she swears that she has never seen more beautiful eyes than those that the blonde has... and, till now, that keeps being the truth..._

 _ ***** End of the flashback *****_

Samara was lost in her thoughts till a sweet voice bring her back to the reality...

Alison. - « Sam... Sam? SAMARA! »

Samara. - « Huh? » (She shakes her head, and, says) « Oh, sorry, I... »

Alison. - « You spaced out... you were acting like a zombie, a few moments ago... why? »

Samara chuckles, she sits beside her, and, says. - « It's just that seeing you in a red hoodie, it reminded me the 1st time that we met... »

Alison. - « Oh, I see... » (She closes her book, and, says) « It was not my finest moment... »

Samara chuckles. - « Definitely not, but... » (their eyes meet, and, she says) « You definitely left an unforgettable impression with me, that day... »

Alison chuckles, she blushes, and, says. - « Well, if we're gonna talk about impressions, I must admit, that you left an unforgettable impression with me that day, too... »

Samara. - « Really... ? »

Alison nods, and, those memories of the past come back to life...

 _ ***** Flashback *****_

 _Alison mumbles, scared. - « Are you gonna call the cops... ? »_

 _Fear, so much fear was reflected in those beautiful blue eyes, that Samara understands that this girl hides something. That's why Samara stands up, she offers her hand to Alison, and, says..._

 _Samara. - « No... »_

 _Alison frowns. - « Why...? »_

 _Samara. - « Because you're gonna return the money you took... »_

 _Alison - « What?! No way! »_

 _Samara raises an eyebrow, and, says. - « It's that, or, I call the cops... »_

 _Alison rolls her eyes, she groans angrily, and, against all her will, she comes back to the event with Samara, and, return the bucks she took..._

 _Samara smiles. - « You see, it wasn't that hard, right? »_

 _Alison doesn't reply, she just huffs, and, turns away, ready to leave, but, the blonde runaway freezes when she smells the food that the waiters are bringing to the tables. Samara notices how Alison stares at the food, Samara sees how Alison licks her lips, she sees how those beautiful blue eyes glow every time that a tray of food passes in front of them, and, that's why..._

 _Samara. - « Come with me... »_

 _Alison. - « What...? Why? Where are we going?»_

 _Samara doesn't reply, she just drags Alison with her. And, before knowing it, Alison is standing in the backstage of the event..._

 _Samara. - « By your hoodie I can tell that you don't want people to see you. So, wait here, a moment, I'll be back in a second... »_

 _Alison frowns, and, as soon as she sees Samara leaving, she thinks about doing the same thing, but, before she could run away, Samara comes back, with a tray filled with lots of dishes..._

 _Samara. - « I don't know what you like so, I took one plat of everything that's on the menu... »_

 _Alison licks her lips, she hasn't had a decent meal in weeks, she's craving for food, and, her body moves forwards, but, then, she stops, she hesitates on eating. Because, who offers a free meal to a thief, like her?_

 _Alison looks at Samara in the eyes, and, says. - « Why are you doing this? I'm nothing more than a thief, for you... »_

 _Samara. - « You're more than a thief... I can tell, your eyes show something that I can't put into words right now, but, maybe one day I will able to do it... till then, why we don't just eat? »_

 _Samara settles the tray between them, she starts eating, and, Alison hesitates on eating, she believes that there's a plot behind Samara's kindness, but, when Samara looks up, when the blonde looks at her and their eyes meet, Samara's eyes are too sincere, too pure, and, that's why..._

 _Alison seizes a piece of chicken from Samara's hands, and, says. - « Stop eating my food ! You brought this for me, not for you to eat... »_

 _Samara chuckles, and, she stays there, happy, seeing the blonde eating at ease..._

 _ ***** End of the flashback *****_

Alison. - « Even now, I cannot understand why you showed so much kindness to someone like me...»

Samara. - « Well... » (She softly caresses Alison's cheek, so, their eyes could meet when she says) « It's only kindness and love, which can change a heart... » (Big smile)

Alison chuckles, she looks down at her book, and, mumbles to herself. - « And, you really changed my heart... »

Samara. - « Did you say something...? »

Alison. - « Yes, we should start with history because I've an exam next week... »

Samara. - « Oh... okay... »

The study session starts, and, when it ends. Alison realizes that she's sad, she's really sad that their study session has ended. And, that's why when she comes back home, at her loft, she stays in silence, in the dark, till Emily arrives...

 _ **(In the loft)**_

The brunette turns on the lights, and, she frowns when she sees Alison, sitting on the sofa, looking at the emptiness of the room...

Emily asks. - « Something wrong...? »

Alison doesn't reply, and, Emily gets worried...

Emily. - « Ali...? »

Alison takes a deep breath and, says. - « I realized something today... »

Emily. - « Huh...? »

Alison. - « I realized that I'm tired, and, I'm unhappy... » (She looks at her, with tears in her eyes, and, says with a wrenching voice) « I'm really, really unhappy... »

Emily gulps hard...

Alison. - « Are you happy, Emily...? »

Emily doesn't reply, she just deeply sighs, looking down while she drops her bag to the floor...

Alison. - « All my life, I've acted like I don't need love, like I don't need anyone... » (their eyes meet, and, she says) « I don't fight for love, Em. Because I'm terrified of it, but, when you proposed to me... when you asked me to marry you... even if I'm terrified of what love can do to me, I said yes... I said yes to you... »

Emily gulps hard...

Alison. - « You might believe that I'm bad for you... »

Emily shakes her head, and, says. - « Ali, no... I... »

Alison cuts her off. - « Maybe I'm bad, but, I'm trying to be a better person, I try to show you that I can do better, but, I'm not gonna spend my entire life, proving to you that I'm a better person of what everyone thinks...»

Emily has no idea of what to say, and, she gets without words when the blonde says...

Alison. - « I don't deserve to be loved... that's what you make me feel, right now... »

Alison's words, it breaks Emily's heart...

Emily says with watery eyes. - « I... I... I never meant to make you feel like that... I'm sorry... »

Alison. - « I don't want you to be sorry, Emily. Sorry is not what I want from you... »

Emily. - « Then what do you want from me...? »

Alison. - « I want you to look me in the eyes, and, tell me that you don't love me now... »

Emily says in shock. - « What?! » (She shakes her head, and, says very loudly) « NO! Nooo! I love you...»

Alison stands up, and, says. - « Then, what about you show it?! »

Emily' wildly opens her eyes...

Alison cries. - « I love you through everything, and it seems like you just don't care... »

Emily mumbles. - « That's not true... I... I...»

The brunette tries to find any argument to defend herself, but, she finds nothing...

Alison. - « You say that you love me. Then, do it, Emily ! Be, the love of my life ! » (She clears her tears, and, says) « Or, please just tell me the truth, that this is over, so, I can... »

Emily says with a bitter voice. - « So, you can go out with Samara...? »

Jealousy... Emily's words were filled with jealousy, and, making her feel jealous, it was one of Alison's favorite things, but, not anymore...

Alison looks at Emily in the eyes, and, says. - «You know, there was a time where I could have a new life with Samara. But, I didn't take that chance with her, do you know why? »

Emily shakes her head

Alison. - « Because starting a new life, free of -A, free of my past, it also meant a life without you, and, when I realized that, I chose you... »

Emily smiles

Alison. - « Back then, a life without you, it felt impossible to endure, but... »

Emily. - « But... ? »

Alison sadly says. - « But, it doesn't feel impossible to endure anymore, now... »

Emily gulps hard, Alison's words were like a direct punch to her heart...

Alison walks away, and, says. - « I'm going to bed... »

The blonde leaves Emily alone, and, the brunette spent the night on the sofa, thinking : a life without Alison, it's something that she can endure ? A life without the blonde, it's something she wants?

Emily says to herself. - « No, I... I don't want to endure a life without you... »

Talk about love is nothing simpler, and, actions are louder than words; that's why the next morning, when Alison gets out of bed, she finds, Emily, making breakfast...

Emily smiles to the blonde. - « I'm making you pancakes... I... »

Alison cuts her off. - « I'm not hungry... » (She takes her bag, and, says) « I'm leaving first... »

Emily. - « But, Ali... I... »

The blonde leaves without looking at the brunette, and, Emily sadly sighs, looking at her pancakes...

 ** _*** AD's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Poor Emily. Now that she has realized what's in her heart, the blonde is far to care... guess this marriage is dead. Along with her happily ever after..._**

 _ _ **(At the school)**__

Aria. - « Are you okay, Em ? It looks like you didn't sleep well... »

Emily sighs deeply, she really didn't have a great night, and, this morning wasn't great either, she wanted to talk with Alison, but, the blonde didn't even look at her this morning...

Hanna pats Emily's arm, and, asks with concern. - « Em, what is wrong?»

Emily opens her mouth to talk, but, she gets interrupted by Mona, who approaches and says to Hanna...

Mona. - « Han, it's all done... »

Hanna smiles. - « Really? Perfect... »

Spencer frowns. - « What is done? »

Mona. - « The prank of the year... » (She looks at Hanna, and, says with a devious smile) « I put the fart machine into Alison's bag, I can't wait to see her reaction when the entire school will hear it, and, believe it's her... »

Hanna, and, Mona laugh, but, not the rest of the girls...

Emily angrily says. - « You did what?! »

Hanna. - « I'm just following -A request on doing a prank to Alison... »

Emily shakes her head. - « You're unbelievable, Hann... »

Emily rushes to leave, looking for Alison before it's too late...

The girls say at the unison. - « Emily, wait! »

The brunette looks for Alison in the hallways of the school, but sadly, when she finds her, it's too late, the prank was already in motion, and, when everyone around the blonde hears the farts, they believe that it's her...

Alison. - « It's not me ! »

(Sounds of farting)

All the students laugh, and, Alison feels humiliated till...

Samara approaches, and, says. - « Let me see your bag... »

Alison. - « What? Why? »

Samara. - « The sounds... » (She leans her ear over Alison's bag, and, says) « I think that the sounds comes from inside... »

The blonde opens Alison's bag, and, to the surprise of everyone, she proves Alison's innocence by showing up the flart machine...

Alison angrily says. - « Who put this into my bag?! »

Everyone who was laughing, now, they are looking scared, terrified of the Queen Bee...

Alison looks at everyone around, and, says. - « I swear that I will kill whoever is the responsible of this prank, you hear me?! Now, get out of my sight! »

All the students run for their life, and, just like that the hallway stays empty, just Alison, Samara and Emily are in there, but, no one notices the presence of Emily, especially, Alison...

Alison smiles to Samara. - « My hero. What I would do without you... ? »

Samara bows down to the Queen Bee and, says. - « My pleasure to help, my lady... »

Alison chuckles, she blushes, and, Emily's heart gets twisted in pain by the view of Alison & Samara, smiling at each other...

 ** _*** AD's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _And some things never change. In this wicked game, that's Samara Cooks: 1. Emily F: 0. Rematch, Em? You better watch out, mermaid. Seems like you're losing your charming because you'll need more than simple pancakes to get in favour of the Queen Bee. Wondering what you will do next..._**

 _ _ **(Later, in the forest, at night)**__

Alison sharply says. - « Where are we going, Em...? »

Emily. - « It's a surprise... »

Alison angrily pouts. - « I don't like surprises... »

Emily. - « I know... but, I hope you will like this one... »

Alison opens her mouth, to say something, but, she gets speechless when they arrive at their destination, the kissing rock. The blonde is surprised by a lovely romantic picnic in their spot...

Emily. - « Do you like it...? »

Alison nods, and, smiles. - « It's beautiful... »

Emily smiles, she holds Alison hand, guiding her to sit, and, the blonde follows without any objection...

Alison. - « Why are you doing this...? »

Emily holds Alison's hands, and, says from the heart. - « Because I love you... » (their eyes meet, and, says) « And, I really mean it... »

Alison smiles, and, Emily smiles too, because no matter what -A has orchestrated for them, she really loves Alison. She always has loved the blonde, and, she will always love her, that's why...

Emily. - « I want to show you every day, how much I love you, I don't want you to feel like I don't love you, because that's not truth... »

Alison. - « Sometimes, I feel so lonely that it hurt... »

A tear scapes from those blue eyes, and, it breaks Emily's heart. The brunette uses her lips to erase that tear, and, Alison smiles with the tender gesture of the brunette...

Emily. - « You're not alone. I'm here, and, I'll always be here for you... »

Alison. - « You, promise ? »

The brunette nods, kissing Alison's hands, and, the blonde smiles. They have a lovely picnic. Let this wicked game, called love, begin... but, careful, mermaid, -A has its own ideas about your future with Alison...

 _ _ **(Some days later, at the school)**__

Aria. - « You looks happy, Em... »

Emily smiles. - « I'm. My relationship with Ali, it's better now... »

Hanna huffs, rolling her eyes, she really doesn't like Alison for Emily. But, Emily doesn't care, she only cares what Alison thinks about them, till she receives a call that shakes her world...

The girls say at the unison. - « What is wrong, Em... ? »

Emily is pale, she doesn't say a word, she just leaves very fast without turning back because she needs to get to the hospital where her father is right now...

 _ _ **(At the hospital)**__

Pam sadly says. - « It's his heart... »

Emily sadly sighs, she's shaking from what could happen to her dear father, till the doctor appears with a proposition...

Pam asks. - « So, you're saying that a cow valve could save my husband... ? »

The doctor nods, he explains the possible solution, but, he also explains that their insurance doesn't cover this kind of surgery...

Emily mumbles. - « It's a lot of money, we don't have so much money... »

Alison approaches, and, says. - « You're wrong, you have it... »

Pam & Emily turn their head towards the blonde who just arrived...

Alison hugs Emily, and, says. - « I came as soon as I could... »

Emily smiles, she feels better with Alison at her side...

Alison looks at the doctor and says. - « Do the surgery, I'll pay for it... »

Pam tries to protest, but, Alison insists, and, Pam decides to give in because after all, she needs Wayne alive. Pam hugs Alison, and, says thank you before leaving with the doctor to sign some forms...

Once alone, Emily asks. - « Ali, it's a lot of money. Where do you gonna get so much money in a short period of time? »

Alison. - « Don't worry about it... » (She kisses Emily's cheek, and, says) « Go and be with your mom, she needs you now... »

The brunette wants to protest, but, she follows the orders of the Queen Bee. That same day, they do the surgery, and, it's a complete success...

Emily hugs Alison. - « Ali, he's gonna live! He's gonna be fine! »

Alison smiles, she's happy for the brunette, but, she doesn't look very happy when her father arrives...

Kenneth angrily says. - « Alison! »

Pam & Emily gets stiff by his voice, Alison just gulps hard, knowing already, why he's here, looking angry...

Alison. - « I guess you found out... »

Kenneth. - « That you forged my signature to get out the living trust that I made for you?! »

Emily looks at Alison, and, says. - « You did what...?»

Alison. - « You created that bank account for me, so, I just used it... » (She looks at her father, and, says) « I didn't believe that you would agree on giving me the money now, that's why I didn't tell you... »

Kenneth. - « Of course I wouldn't approve it, Alison ! That money was supposed to be used to pay your college ! »

Alison shrugs. - « Well, then, I don't go to college... problem resolved... »

Kenneth groans angrily, and, leaves as fast as he arrives, Pam follows him, trying to calm him down, and, Emily gulps hard, she has no idea that Alison would sacrifice her own future for her dad...

Emily. - « I can't believe that you went that far for me... »

Alison caresses Emily's cheek, and, says. - « Em, I love you, I would do anything for you... »

Emily smiles, feeling the luckiest girl in the world, but, her luck will not last for too long...

(Phone rings)

Alison. - « Someone is calling you... »

The brunette breaks the hug, she answers the phone...

Emily on the phone. - « Hello ? Who is it...? »

The brunette doesn't hear a name, she just hears moans... of a sex tape... of her...

 _ _(Sounds of moaning)__

 _ _Paige on tape. - « Yes, Emily... like that... keep going... »__

 _ _Emily on tape. - « Come for me, come for me... »__

 _ _(Sounds of moaning)__

Emily gasps in shock, and, Alison notices it...

Alison. - « Everything is okay, Em ? »

Emily nods. - « Yeah, yeah, everything is fine, it's just... ahmmm... Hanna, yes, it's Hanna, asking me about how it's my Dad... »

Alison. - « Oh... but, if it's Hanna, why you asked 'who is it ?' »

Emily gasps, not sure of what to say when someone says over the phone...

-A smirks (phone call), - «Oh dear Emily, you just got tangled up in your own lies... »

Emily ignores -A, and, says to Alison. - « She got a new phone that I haven't registrated... »

Alison. - « Oh... I see... »

The brunette asks Alison to bring them coffee while she takes this call. The blonde agrees, and, when she leaves, Emily angrily yells over the phone...

Emily. - « How you dare to have me on tape like that ?! »

-A . - « Watch out the way you talk to me, Emily. In this game, you're my pawn... »

Emily deeply sighs, she knows that she's -A's hands...

-A smirks. - « I wonder what Alison will think of you when she sees this sex tape, you, fucking Pigskin, just moments previous at your wedding...»

Emily's eyes get bigger of fear, Alison can't see such tape, she just can't, that's why...

Emily pleads. - « No ! Please, I... »

-A. - « You will have to get your hands dirty if you really don't want me to send this footage to Alison... »

Emily. - « Whatever you want. Just please, please, do not send that video to Alison, she can't see that video, she can't find out...»

Alison approaches with two coffees, and, says. - « What I can't find out, Emily? »

Emily turns around, she looks at the blonde, and, gulps hard...

Alison. - « Of what video are you talking about, Em? »

Run, hide, lie... it doesn't matter what you do, you'll always end being haunted by your mistakes, and, Emily will find out about it, very soon...

 _ *****_ ** _ **** Alison's narrative (voice over) *****_**

 _ _ **It's true what they say, love is a wicked game, a game so wickedly played that no matter what, you can't survive once you get wrapped around 'love' ; there's no way to get out of it without getting hurt...**__

 _ _ **Yes, there's no more wicked game than love, because after all, nothing breaks like a heart...**__

* * *

 _ **Next : CH 8 - Nothing breaks like a heart**_


	9. Nothing breaks like a heart

**Hi again, we are getting into the core of this drama, I hope you're ready for the ride, because this will go down & dark, very fast.**

 ** **NOTE: Everything in bold italics, it will be an internal dialogue, I mean, like, their thoughts in their mind. And everything between parentheses () it's to describe the scene, the scenario.****

 ** **So, thank you in advance if you have the time to leave a review, thanks! Let me know what you think! See U soon! Have a great day!****

* * *

 _ _ **Chapter 8 – Nothing breaks like a heart**__

 ** _ ***** Emily's narrative (voice-over) ***  
**_**

 ** _It's often said that, no matter the truth, people see what they want to see. Some people might take a step back and find out they were looking at the same big picture all along. Some people might see that their lies have almost caught up to them. Some people may see what was there all along. And then there are those other people. The ones like me who run as far as they can so they don't have to look at themselves and their lies..._**

Emily is running, she has been running since 4am, she can't sleep, not after her last conversation with -A...

 _'You'll need to get your hands a little dirty...'_

The brunette worries what he meant by that, what he's gonna ask her to do? She wonders, but, to be honest her major worries is linked to the scheme of her marriage. Because, yes, she cheated, yes, she married Alison under false pretences, but, it's also true that she loves the blonde, she has loved the Queen Bee since she was in brownies, so, if this lie blow up in front of her face, the brunette knows that it will be the end of this love story she has with Alison.

Emily. - "I can't lose Alison... I can't... I..."

Her phone rings, it's a text, and, for a moment she worries to look at it, wondering if it's -A, but, the brunette smiles when she realizes that's her dear wife...

Alison's text: "I've something to show you..."

Emily's heart gets scared, did -A send the video? Did Alison find out? The brunette stops running, running will bring her nowhere, she knows that, but, is she ready to face the blonde, and, accepts the consequences of her bad decisions?

Emily turns around, and, mumbles. - "What should I do...?"

The brunette turns around, and, jogs her way back home. To her surprise, the thing that Alison wanted to talk with her, it was something Emily wasn't prepared for...

Emily says when she gets inside the loft. - "Ali, I'm back, I..."

The brunette is out of words, she gasps with the mouth open when she spots her dear wife, wearing a cheerleader outfit with pompons, and, everything...

Alison. - "Do I look good?"

The tiny skirt, glued to Alison's body, the tiny sweater in 'V', showing the perfect breast of the blonde, this is the most erotic fantasy become real that Emily has ever had...

Emily. - "Uhmmm..."

The brunette's brain has made a short-circuit, and, it gets worse when the blonde starts waving the pompons, waving her waistline, wagging and turning around, doing her routine for the trials, and, all Emily can says it's...

Emily mumbles. - "Wow..."

Alison finishes her routine, and, says. - "Gooooo, Rosewood!" (She looks at her astonish wife, and, asks) "So, what do you think?"

Emily rambles. - "I... I... I... I can't put words in my mouth..."

Alison frowns. - "It's that good, or...?" (She giggles when Emily raise her up, and, puts her over her shoulder like a caveman) "Em! What are you doing?! Wh..." (She notices that Emily leads them to their room, and, she smirks) "Oh..."

 ** _*** Emily's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _When you think about it a moment, we are all slaves to something: love, lust..._**

Alison pant. - "Fuck, yes!"

The blonde squirts when she climaxes for the 4th time in a row. She suffocates Emily with so much liquid, pouring from her folds, but, the brunette doesn't care, she's drinking it all...

Emily moans while she licks Alison's wet labiums. - "God, you taste so good..."

Alison is recovering from that last orgasm when she tries to get completely naked, but, before she could remove her clothes, the brunette stops her...

Emily pleads. - "Please, don't..."

Alison. - "But, I'm sweating..."

Emily kisses Alison's inner thighs, and, mumbles while she stares at the clothes that Alison is wearing. - "Please, it turns me on, a lot..."

The blonde bits her lip, she loves the lust she sees in Emily's eyes. It was like a fire that was far to be extinguished...

Alison. - "Fine, but, you better make me cum again, really hard..."

Emily smiles, she buries herself, once again, between Alison's legs, and, the blue eyes of the blonde turn blank when Emily puts her tongue in use...

Alison moans. - "Oh, lord..."

Emily. - "Just enjoy it..."

Alison pant. - "Ahmmm..."

Emily. - "Enjoy it..."

 ** _*** AD*'s narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Yes, Slaves of their own desires, they are far to realize that the fantasies will crack in any second. So, Ali, enjoy it as it will not last. Despite all your efforts, you're doomed to some cosmically, tragic, predetermined set of outcomes, and, your tragic end, it's closer of what you ever imagined..._**

 ** _(Some days later, at the school)_**

Emily smiles. - "Hi Spencer..."

Spencer raises an eyebrow, and, says while she gets her books from her locker. - "What do you want...?"

Emily. - "What? I can't pass by your locker just to say, 'Hi'...?"

Spencer. - "Hmmm..."

Emily rolls her eyes. - "Fine, I need to ask you a favor..."

Spencer closes her locker, she knew it, the moment she saw Emily approaching to her, she was sure that the brunette was going to ask for something. The question is: what? And, does she really want to get involved in it?

Emily. - "Spence...?"

Spencer takes a deep breath, and, says. - "What do you want...?"

Emily smiles. - "Can you lend me your cabin in the forest?"

Spencer frowns. - "What? Why...?"

Emily plays with the sleeves of her jacket, she blushes, and, bits her lips, and, looking at her eyes, Spencer has a hint of why Emily wants to borrow her cabin...

Spencer. - "Damn it! Why everyone thinks that my cabin is some kind of sex hotel, huh?!"

The young Hastings walks away. And, it's obvious that she doesn't want to give in Emily's request, but, even then, Emily is not ready to give up, after all it's...

Emily says while they walk in the hallways of the school. - "My anniversary of 6 months, it's this weekend. Spence. Please, I want to do something special for Ali..." (Deep gulp, filled with guilt) "I need to make up for all the bad things I have done to her, for the way I..."

Spencer. - "The way you keep lying to her, deceiving her...?"

The mermaid pouts angrily, she knows that she's not perfect, that she has done lots of wrongs, but, she doesn't need Spencer to enlist them...

Emily. - "Look, Spence. I know that I'm not Saint. But, I do love Ali..."

Spencer mocks. - "Yeah, sure..."

Anger, rage, Emily's worse demons are triggered by Spencer's lack of support, and, she violently pushes Spencer against the wall, grabbing Spencer hard by the collar of her jacket. Everyone around is shocked by Emily's behavior, even Spencer...

Spencer. - "What the hell, Emily?!"

Emily snaps. - "I love Ali! You've no right to put in doubt my feelings for her!"

Spencer gulps hard, scared to be honest, she has never seen Emily like this before. The brunette is upper sensitive these days. Maybe it's the guilt or the fear that at any second, her fairy tale can turn into her worse nightmare. Let alone culpability for, Emily is trying to redefine the course of this story, ignoring that no matter what deliberate choices she'll choose in the next 48hrs, any choice will lead her to the same tragic juncture that was set up, in the first place...

Emily snaps out of her anger, she puts her down, and, steps back when she says. - "Sorry, I... I don't know what came to me..."

There's an awkward silence between them, the bell rings, and, the hallway gets empty, just the two of them are there...

Emily pleads. - "Please, Spence, I..."

Spencer cuts her off. - "I'll give you the keys tomorrow..."

Emily smiles. - "Really?" (She tries to hug, her friend when she says) "Oh, Spence, thank you, I..."

Spencer pushes her away, and, Emily feels bad about the way that Spencer is looking at her...

Emily. - "Spence...?"

Spencer. - "Call it off, Em..."

Emily. - "What? What are you talking about? I..."

Spencer. - "You need to find the guts to tell Ali the truth. That -A schemed yours marriage, that you cheated on her with Paige. Because, Em. I'm afraid that this farce will blow up in our faces in any second. And, I don't want to think what could happen if Alison doesn't hear the truth from you..."

(awkward silence)

Spencer. - "I have seen what guilt do to people... I'm seeing what it's doing to you! So please, for your own good, come clean..."

Emily shakes her head. - "No, I... I can't, I..."

Spencer. - "You are the kind of people who takes responsibility for the things you are done, you're not the kind of girl who hides in the darkness, and, drags the woman she loves into that darkness with her..."

Emily gulps hard, Spencer is right. She hates to lie, she hates to lie to Alison. But, is she really ready to stop with the lies and face the consequences...?

 ** _*** AD's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Honesty might be the best policy in some ZIP codes, but not in Rosewood. And, the lies of these pretty little liars, it's a nuclear bomb that will land in Alison's lap very soon. Will Alison use it as ammunition or will she be finally put down by her own friends? Because let's be honest, with friends like them, who needs enemies..._**

 ** _(At the library)_**

Samara. - "You look happy these days, Ali. I'm glad..."

Alison. - "Really? You're okay with the fact that I'm happy in my marriage...?"

Both blondes stare at each other in the eyes when...

Samara. - "There's no need to deny that I have feelings for you..."

Alison flushes

Samara softly holds Alison's hand, and, says from the heart. - "But, regardless of what I may or not feel for you. My only wish is to see you happy..." (deeply, sadly sigh) "Even if it's not with me..."

Alison smiles, she hugs Samara, and, says. - "Thank you..."

Samara smiles under the hug. And, Alison smiles too. For the 1st time in her life, Alison is happy, truly happy with her life right now. Anyone can see it, anyone...

 ** _(At -A's place)_**

A black hoodie is sitting in front of a display of monitors. Each screen shows the footage of one of the cameras that -A has settled down, all around the town. Black leather gloves type over the keyboard to zoom on the footage of the library. The camera focus on Alison. On the happy blonde. And, -A smirks, with a devious smile...

-A smirks. - "Are you happy, Ali? Do you really think that you're living the dream...?"

-A opens a drawer, and, with its black leather gloves, -A gets out a doll that looks a lot like Alison...

-A softly caresses the hair of the doll, and, talks to the doll. - "Ali. I believe we are ready to move into the end game..."

-A gets off its chair, the hoodie walks towards its other dolls, putting the blonde doll beside a brunette doll which was holding a plastic knife. -A deviously smirks when he settles the scene: the brunette doll, stabbing the blonde doll in the heart...

-A. - "Time to deliver the final blow, mermaid..." (Devious smile)

There's still several big moves left in this game that's in motion. Wondering, who will be able to say 'checkmate' at the end...

 _ **(Another day, at the loft)**_

Alison pouts. - "I don't like to camp..."

Emily says while she opens the drawers. - "Don't say that..." (She gets out their clothes, and, puts it inside a bag when she says) "It will be fun, I promise..."

Alison rolls her eyes. She really is not a country girl, she's not fan of nature, but...

Emily softly rubs Alison's arms, and, says. - "Please, Ali. Everything is gonna be okay..."

Alison. - "How do you know that...?"

Emily smiles. - "Because we got each other..."

Alison smiles, Emily's right. As far as they stay together, as far as Emily, her loyal mermaid stays with her, there's no reason to worry... right?

Emily. - "Look, Ali. I promise that I already took care of everything..."

The brunette puts lots of kisses over Alison's face, the blonde giggles, and, in the end, she gives in...

Alison. - "Fine..."

Emily smiles, and, Alison cups Emily's cheeks with her hands when she says...

Alison. - "I've the feeling that this 6 month anniversary will be unforgettable..."

Emily smiles, and, nods. - "Me, too..."

They kiss, deeply, with passion, and, love, till...

Alison breaks the kiss, and, says. - "Oh, I need to go shopping. If we are gonna do this..."

Emily. - "Why? I told you, I'm all prepared. I..."

Alison. - "I think that the occasion raise for a new set of lingerie. Don't you think...?"

Emily bites her lips, with a spark of desire & lust reflected in her eyes. - "Lingerie...?"

Alison nods, and, she roams her hands, all over Emily's body when she whispers into Emily's ear, with a sexy voice. - "Something very sexy..."

Emily closes her eyes, picturing Alison in her mind, wearing a sexy lingerie...

Alison. - "Something that will blow your mind..."

Emily opens her eyes, she looks at Alison, and, says. - "You blow my mind, already..."

They smile at each other, feeling the love that exists between them. So real, so strong, so...

Alison raises an eyebrow when she notices the sad look of Emily. - "Something wrong, Em?"

Their love story is stained with lies, and, deception. Emily's guilt hits her bad, once again. Alison has done nothing to deserve the devastation she's walking into. Emily knows that, and, she hates herself for being part of it...

Emily. - "Ali..."

Alison. - "Yes...?"

This is it, she should tell her, about -A's plot, about what happened with Paige, she should tell her that...

Emily. - "I love you..."

Alison smiles, she caresses Emily's cheek, and, says. - "I love you, too..." (Alison pecks the lips of her wife one last time before saying) "Okay, so, I'll do some shopping, now..."

Emily nods

Alison. - "I'll be back before you know it..."

Emily nods, and, she smiles while she stares at the happy blonde, walking out of their home. Just as Alison, Emily looks happy too, she has raised to cloud 9, but, that smile will not last.

(Phone rings)

Emily takes the call, without checking who's calling. - "Hello...?"

-A smirks. - "Here's an inside tip, Emily. The faster you rise, the harder you fall. Hope that your sleeping bag doubles as a parachute..." (mocking laughs)

Emily grips hard her phone, she's pissed, she's so pissed with this psycho, but...

-A. - "You've to do something for me, Emily..."

Emily. - "Yeah? And, why I would do that?"

-A smirks. - "Do I need to remind you that I have in my possession a video that exposes your cheating...?"

Emily takes a big breath, and, angrily mumbles. - "What do you want me to do...?"

-A smirks. - "That's my _Killer_..."

The brunette gets furious of the way that -A uses the nickname that Alison gave her...

Emily. - "I'm not YOUR Killer!"

\- A smirks. - "Oh, you'll be... after this weekend..."

Emily gulps hard, she doesn't have a good feeling about this...

 ** _*** Emily's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Everything happens for a reason, right? So, the culpability for any future terrible tragedy, it lies in fate, and, not on the deliberate bad choices that lead us to this critical point, right? Because everything does happen for a reason... yeah, everything happens for a reason... and, that reason is Me... Me. I played the game, I made the wrong choices, I did the unpleasant things, risk my valuable assets, and, sacrificed everything... even her._**..

Alison gets into the car, angry, pouts. - "Why we're not driving together...?"

Emily. - "I... I need to do something first..."

Alison frowns. - "What?"

Emily. - "Something..."

Alison hums, not happy with the answer of the brunette...

Emily. - "Ali. Wait for me in the cabin, I'll be there as soon as possible... okay?"

Alison turns on the engine of the car, and, says. - "Fine. But, you better arrive before the night fall, because, I'll absolutely not start the fire..." (She whines) "I don't even know how the hell a chimney works..."

Emily chuckles, she leans over, she kisses Alison's cheek, and, says. - "Don't worry, I'll arrive just in time to keep you warm..."

Alison smiles. They say their goodbyes. And, Emily turns around. Victim of the circumstances, the brunette gets in her own car, and, drives towards the destination that -A requested...

 ** _*** AD's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _The worst kind of victim is the one who chooses to create another. And, you've no idea of how many victims we will get tonight..._**

 ** _(At Mona's house)_**

Mike. - "Mona, please do not do this..."

Mona. - "Mike, it will be fine. I'll just pretend to be dead..."

A hoodie appears, Mike jumps, scared. The hoodie laughs with Mike's reaction, and, says...

Hanna drops off the hoodie, and, says. - "It's okay, Mike. It's me..."

Mike frowns. - "Hanna?"

Mona. - "Just in time, Hann. Okay, let me see you..." (She checks on Hanna's outfit, and, smiles) "Perfect, you look just like Alison..."

Hanna smirks

Mona points out around the house, and, says. - "The cameras are there, there, and, there. Remember, Hann. Like we rehearsed, keep your face down. Just your blonde hair has to appear on the footage..."

Hanna nods, she puts on again the hoodie, and, says. - "Let's do this..."

Mona smirks. - "Yes, let's act like Alison attacks me in my home, and, kills me..."

The plan was simple. Hanna would pretend a blonde in a hoodie, struggle with Mona, and, pretend to kill her. Hanna would make sure to edit the videos with the help of Caleb, and, send them to the police. Meanwhile, Mike would drive Mona to the Lake, where Mona was expecting to meet with -A...

 ** _(At the Lake, at the sunset)_**

Mike. - "Are you sure that you want to meet with this -A, alone?"

Mona nods. - "It's gonna be okay, Mike. With this plan, my plan, we will abel to catch -A, once and for all, and, ruin Alison in the process..."

Mike sighs, not sure of the outcomes of Mona's plan. But, he has no power to say Mona what to do, so, in the end, he leaves her there, alone, waiting... waiting...

Mona mumbles. - "It's getting dark..." (She hears noises around her, and, turns in every sense) "Show your face, -A. I'm here, I..."

Emily appears in front of her, wearing a black hoodie. - "Hi, Mona..."

Mona jumps, surprised. - "Jesus, Em! You scared the shit out of me! What are you doing here? Wh-..."

Before the brunette could say another word. Emily hits her in the head, and, Mona falls to the ground, unconscious. And, while Emily is crossing a line that she never thought she would cross one day. In another part of the forest...

 ** _(At Spencer's cabin)_**

Alison walks in, she smiles when she sees the path of rose petals, guiding her to get in. The night was going to be full of surprises for the blonde Queen Bee, and, once inside, a white box with a red bow, it catches her full attention...

Alison walks towards the box, and, says. - "What is this, Em? A gift?" (She reads the tag attached) "When you give someone your trust, your heart. You give them the power to destroy you..." (She frowns) "-A"

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Everyone knows that the biggest presents come when you least expect them, in their little boxes, in their perfect wraps. E_** ** _ncouraging you to open them..._**

Alison opens the box, and, says. - "A CD...?" (She turns her look towards the DVD, and, walks towards it, with the CD on her hand) "Let's see what is this..."

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _And, there are those presents you wish you had never opened in the 1st place..._**

 ** _(At the edge of the Lake)_**

Emily settles the unconscious Mona in the back of a car, just like -A requested. The car was black, without license plates. The brunette had a bad feeling about this, but, even then, she was doing it...

(Phone rings)

Emily (on the phone). - "It's done..."

-A smirks (on the phone). - "Good. You can let her there. I'll take care from here. You're free to go..."

Emily sighs deeply, still hesitating on leaving Mona at -A's mercy...

-A (on the phone). - "It's too late to grow uncomfortable with our partnership, don't you think, Emily?"

Emily angrily says (on the phone). - "We're not partners!"

-A laughs (on the phone)

Emily (on the phone). - "You'll pay for all the bad you're doing, -A..."

-A smirks (on the phone). - "Really? And, what about you, Emily? Are you gonna pay too for all your wrongs? Or, do you really believe you can rectify your mistakes?"

Emily doesn't reply, she just stays in silence...

-A (on the phone). - "I have you exactly where I want you..."

Emily angrily says (on the phone). - "You don't define my fate..."

-A (on the phone). - "Are you sure about that?" (big smirk) "Because as far as I can see. No matter what path you & your friends choose, good or bad, it always leads you right where I want you to be... where you deserve to be..."

Emily (on the phone). - "And, where's that...?"

-A smirks (on the phone). - "You'll see... soon..."

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Here's the truth about the truth: it hurts. So we lie, we pretend, till we can't anymore..._**

 ** _(At Spencer's cabin)_**

Emily stares at the cabin. She takes a deep breath while she looks at her notes. She wrote what she needs to say to Alison. She needed to put it in writing, or, she would not be able to confess everything...

Emily takes a deep breath, and, says. - "Here, I go. I can do this, I can do this..."

One more deep breath before the brunette was able to walk inside the cabin...

Emily. - "Ali...?"

The brunette walks around, looking for the blonde, and, to her surprise, she finds the blonde standing in front of a blazing fireplace...

Emily smiles. - "Look at you, Ali. You figured out how to fire the chimney..."

The blonde doesn't reply, she doesn't dare to turn around, and, face the brunette. Alison just stays there, staring at the flames while she drinks a glass of wine...

Emily takes off her jacket, and, says with a nervous voice. - "Ali, there's something I need to tell you... I..."

Panic overwhelms Emily's brain, blurring her mind, disabling her ability to make accurate sentences, so, she leans on the piece of paper she wrote...

Emily reads her notes. - "Alison, I... I want to start by saying that you're the most wonderful thing that ever happened in my life. But, you need to understand that at some point, our mistakes catch up to us, and, I haven't been the perfect wife.I don't expect you to forgive me any more than I plan to forgive myself for what I'm done to you, but you need to know..."

Alison cuts Emily's speech by putting play on the DVD...

 _Emily on video. - "Paige. I swear, I don't love Alison. I'm just marrying her because I'm being forced to do it..." (She kisses her, and, says) "I love you, Paige, I want you..."_

Emily sobs. - "Oh, god... no..."

On the video, Paige kisses Emily on the lips, and, as soon as both girls kiss, their clothes start to fall...

Emily looks at Alison, and, mumbles with a shaky voice. - "Ali, let me explain, I..."

Alison ignores Emily, and, when the sex part starts, she increases the volume of the TV at its highest...

 _Emily on video moans. - "Fuck, yes! Yes!"_

The video continues to play in the background while the blonde says with a very calm voice...

Alison stares at the video, and, says. - "In the video you're wearing your wedding dress, so, I guess that this is just before our wedding. Am I right?"

Emily gulps hard. - "Ali... I..."

The blonde angrily throws the bottle of wine that she opened, into the fire. Emily jumps, scared when she hears the glasses crashing, and, sees the flames, getting bigger...

Alison angrily yells. - "I made a question, Emily!" (She bares her teeth) "Did you fuck her the day of our wedding...?"

Emily nods. - "Yes..."

The brunette, admitting her actions. That was the final blow that -A was waiting to see...

Emily shily says. - "Ali...?"

The blonde finally turns around, she finally looks at Emily in the eyes. And, Emily gulps hard when she notices the empty look of the blonde...

Alison finishes her wine, and, says. - "So, tell me the truth, Emily. Who forced you to marry me...?"

Emily. - " -A... -A, he set me up..."

The blonde doesn't look surprised, she actually shows no reaction, no emotion, after all, her heart has been ripped out in the worst possible way.

Emily shily says. - "Ali...?"

The blonde doesn't say another word. They just stare at each other in the eyes in silence, feeling the tension in the air...

 ** _ ***** Emily's narrative (voice-over) ***  
Yes, the truth hurts, it's painful. Deep down, nobody wants to hear it, especially when it hits directly to the heart. Sometimes we tell the truth because the truth is all we have to give. Sometimes we tell the truth because we need to say it out loud to really hear it for ourselves. And, sometimes we tell the truth because we really can't help ourselves, and, we owe, to those we love, at least that much. But, what remains when our ugly truth gets exposed? What remains of us when our lies can't hide any longer our mistakes...? What remains, then...?**_**

 **Next CH 9 -** **What remains?**


	10. What remains?

****NOTE: Everything in bold italics, it will be an internal dialogue, I mean, like, their thoughts in their mind. And everything between parentheses () it's to describe the scene, the scenario.****

 ** **So, thank you in advance if you have the time to leave a review, thanks! Let me know what you think! See U soon! Have a great day!****

* * *

 _ _ **Chapter 9 – What remains?**__

 ** _ ***** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***  
**_**

 ** _So, like I told you before, I had a dream, a beautiful dream where I was loved, where I was in love... yeah, it was a beautiful dream. But, the issue with dreams, it's that sooner or later you've to wake up. So, what happens when you have a rough awakening? What happens when you realize that the dream is not real... when you realize that nothing was real, and, you were a fool, for believing the contrary...? What remains from you when you realize you've been_ _deceived by false realities...?_** ** _What remains of your soul when the sweetest dream of your life changes into the most horrible nightmare...?_**

The brunette explains her truth, her circumstances, that she followed -A's commands to save the life of her parents and...

Alison. - "Paige, you deceived me, to safe her life..."

Emily gulps, and, nods. - "I know that I should have tell you everything sooner. I was going to tell you everything tonight..." (She looks at the tv, and, gulps) "This is not the way you should have found out about this..."

Alison says nothing...

Emily asks with a shaking voice. - "Ali..." (tears) "Please, say something..."

Alison mumbles. - "I thought I knew you..."

Emily says, with desperation in her voice. - "You know me! Ali..."

The brunette tries to approach, but, Alison's lethal gaze makes her step backward, instead...

Emily gulps. - "Ali..."

Alison says with a wrenching voice, cracking just like her heart. - "You failed me..." (tears) "You were supposed to give me this love, so strong, so big that never dies, never fails, never fades, never loses its electricity, the kind of love you fight for..."

Emily. - "Our love is like that, Ali! We can get through this, we..."

Alison snaps. - "There's not a 'we', Emily!"

Emily sadly sobs. - "This can't be it..."

Alison. - "There is not 'us'..." (she waves her finger between the two of them, and, says) "There is not this! There's no future... there's no love..." (she sadly says) "You don't love me, you never did..."

Emily. - "That's not true, I love you... I..."

Alison. - "You don't destroy the people that you love!"

 ** _*** Emily's narrative (voice-over) ***  
_**

 ** _What remains when trust has been broken? What remains when you've done the_** ** _inconceivable? What remains when your words are nothing more than lies for those you love...?_**

Alison. - "I don't let people in, Emily. You knew that..." (their eyes meet, and, she sadly admits) "I let you in, and, you broke me..."

Emily broke down says in tears. - "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."

And, while the brunette burst in tears, the blonde burst out in mocking laughter. And, Emily can't understand why, but, for Alison is very clear that there's nothing else to do beside mocking about how naive she has been for believing that something like a pure, unconditional love exist...

Alison mocks. - "I was foolish enough to believe that you loved me..." (mocking laughs) "What a fool! What a fool I'm...!"

Emily. - "Please don't laugh, Ali. I love you... I..."

Alison angrily yells. - "Shut up! Stop pretending!"

Emily pleads in tears - "Ali, please..."

The brunette tries to reach her with her hand, but, Alison pushes her away, throwing her fists against her, every time harder...

Alison. - "Don't touch me!"

Emily sobs

Alison says while she keeps pushing Emily away. - "You vowed you loved me! You said it to the world! (Push) "You said it to me!" (She leans her fists over Emily's chest when she says in tears) "And, I wish you never had because you didn't mean any of it..." (tears) "Nothing was real... nothing..."

Emily shakes her head, and, says while she tries to hug her. - "That's not true! Yes, I married you because -A pushed me to do it. But, my love for you, my feelings, they have always been real, you have to know that!"

Alison walks away from the hug, she put a big distance between them, and, dismissively says. - "I don't believe you..."

Anger, sorrow... a mix of emotions overwhelmed Alison's heart. And, no matter what Emily says, Alison sees just red because she has been played, she has been betrayed... she has been hurt, by the last person she thought that could ever hurt her... the sweet mermaid... the killer... the loyal one... the love of her life who was supposed to be her happy ending. But...

Alison. - "You, loving me, it was... It's a sham... long con..." (mocking little laugh) "And, I fell for it. How could I be so stupid?!"

Right now, Alison blames her own heart for being so naive, for believing in Emily's sweet lies, in Emily's fake affections...

Emily. - "You can't blame yourself. This is all -A, his doing! And, he should be punished for it..."

Alison. - "Oh, make no mistake, I plan on that. I mean, how can I trust anything, anyone, now that I know He might be behind it all?"

Emily. - "Ali, you can trust me..."

Alison mocks. - "Can I, Emily?!"

Emily affirms. - "Yes!"

Alison mocks. - "Please. You're as bad as -A is. Worse, maybe. At least -A doesn't pretend to love me..."

Emily pleads. - "Ali, please. I do love you!"

The blonde laughs, the mocking, it upset the brunette, but nevertheless, she keeps talking, trying to keep alive the little hope that remains to save their love...

Emily. - "When you sent me a message through Shana, asking me to meet. I went. When everyone believed the worst of you, I always saw good in you. I have helped you, being there for you, so many times in the past, even when you were mean to me. You used me, you played with my feelings, but even then, I'm still here! Fighting for you!" (She exclaims) "Doesn't that count for anything?!"

Alison. - "Really, Emily?! Using my flaws of the past as an excuse for what you have done?!"

Emily. - "I'm just saying... I forgave you for all the bad things you've done to me, and, the girls. You could do the same..."

Alison's anger explodes, and, the brunette realizes that her words just got the opposite result of what she was expecting...

Emily. - "Ali. Please, I'm sorry, I'm coming clean, please..." (She knees in front of the blonde, and, says) "Do you want me to beg? Because I'll..."

Alison. - "It's too little... too late, Emily..."

The blonde takes her car keys, ready to leave, but, Emily wasn't ready to let her go... at least not yet...

Emily stands up, and, grabs Alison's from the arm when she says. - "Alison! No! We need to talk! We need to..."

The brunette stopped in mid-sentence because Alison punched her in the face. Alison has never been good with the fists, but, this time, it was the exception because in a single shot, she broke Emily's nose, forcing the brunette to fall to the floor...

Emily whines. - "Auch! Ali, you..."

Alison angrily snaps against the bleeding brunette. - "You set out to break my heart!"

So much anger, so much hate was settled on Alison's words, on Alison's eyes, that Emily has no idea of what to say, what to do to make it better. Emily's words will not reach her, so, Emily stays on the floor, with hands on her face, trying to control the bleeding of her broken nose.

Alison sadly admits with tears in her eyes. - "Well, mission accomplished..." (wrenching voice) "You broke my heart... you broke me..."

Emily sadly mumbles. - "I... I... I didn't mean to... I..."

Alison looks at Emily in the eyes, and, says. - "But, no more. No. No more manipulations. This sham that you have with -A, I refuse to be caught in the middle any longer..."

Emily frowns. - "What do you mean? What..." (Her eyes get bigger of panic when she sees Alison walking towards the door) "Ali...?"

Alison says with anger. - "I am tired of being a pawn. So, no more. I'm done..." (before walking through the door, she turns over, and, says with rage while she stares at Emily in the eyes) "I'm so done with you..."

The blonde slams the door when she gets out of the cabin. It took Emily a few seconds to process what was happening, and, when it hits her, when Emily realizes that this is it, this is the end of her fairy tales, the brunette desperately tries to stop Alison, but, like always, she's too late to do something about it...

Emily gets out of the cabin, she sees Alison getting into her car, and, says. - "Ali... ALISON!" (She hits the window of the car, the blonde ignores her, but, she keeps saying) "Please, Ali! Don't leave like this! Let's talk, let's figure out this..."

Alison turns on the engine, and, accelerates as much as she can. She can't wait to get out of there as soon as possible...

Emily runs after the car. - "ALI!" (She stops running, and, sadly mumbles while she stares at the car, driving away) "Ali..." (tears) "Please, don't leave me..."

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***  
_**

 ** _What remains of your heart when the person, you loved the most in this world, deceive you, in the worst possible way...? What remains in a marriage when trust can't be found? What remains...? What remains...?_**

 ** _(Later, at Spencer's place)_**

Emily. - "This is all my fault..."

Spencer sighs deeply, she's not sure about what to say. She just keeps taking care of Emily's nose, when...

Aria. - "Are you sure that you don't want to go to the hospital?" (She looks at Emily's purple nose, and, says) "It really looks very nasty..."

Her nose hurt, but, no more than her heart. Emily feels bad, she feels broken, she feels guilty. And, guilt is a powerful affliction. Emily has tried to turn her back on it, but that's when it started to sneak up behind her and eating her alive, till tonight, when everything exploded in her face...

Emily cries. - "I don't know why -A did this... Why he sent the video?! I did all he asked me to do! Even..."

The brunette seals her lips, trying not to reveal her newer crime, but...

Spencer frowns. - "Em. What did you do...?"

Some people struggle to understand their own guilt, unwilling or unable to justify the part they play in it. And, no matter how much Emily wants to run away from her guilt, for all the bad choices she has done. She can't keep carrying secrets because a secret is to play with fire. Try to pass it on, and you risk hurting someone else. Hold on to it... and eventually, you'll get burned... just like today...

Emily. - "I... I sent Mona towards -A..."

All the girls say at the unison. - "WHAT?!"

The brunette confesses her most recent sin. And, the girls are shocked, especially...

Hanna. - "I can't believe what you did, Em?! How could you put Mona in -A's mercy?! What if he kills her?!"

Emily. - "I'm sorry, Hann! But, I didn't have another choice!"

Spencer mumbles. - "There's always a choice..." (She and Emily exchange looks, and, says) "You just keep choosing the wrong one..."

Emily wants to protest, but, she doesn't find any argument to defense herself. There's no more excuses to defend her actions...

Hanna mumbles when she thinks about Mona. - "This wasn't part of our plan..."

Spencer looks at the blonde, and, says. - "What plan...?"

Hanna's eyes get bigger of shock, she realizes that she just over-shared...

Aria. - "Hanna... what are you hiding from us...?"

Hanna pouts. - "I don't want to say..."

Spencer says with an intimidating voice. - "Hanna Marin! Speak! Now!"

If someone can intimidate Hanna besides Alison DiLaurentis, that's Spencer Hastings. And, that's how Hanna ends telling them everything she knows, everything she has done with Mona...

Emily angrily snaps. - "You did what?!"

The brunette angrily avalanches towards the blonde who was supposed to be her BFF. But, Spencer and Aria stop her, before she could put her hands on Hanna...

Aria. - "Em. Please, calm down..."

Emily angrily groans. - "I can't! How can you ask me to calm down, now that I know that Hanna & Mona were working together to put my Ali in jail?"

Hanna mumbles. - "After tonight, I really doubt that she will keep being 'your' Ali, Em..."

Emily gets angrier...

Spencer looks at Hanna, and, says. - "Really Hann. Stop talking..."

Hanna rolls her eyes...

Emily. - "Give me the videos..."

Hanna. - "What?" (She shakes her head) "No..."

Emily yells. - "Hanna!"

Despite the efforts of Spencer and Aria to control the killer, Emily finds her way to grab Hanna by the neck, and, says...

Emily. - "I'll not let you put Alison in jail for a crime that she didn't commit..." (She squeezes Hanna's neck, and, angrily says) "Give me the fucking tapes!"

Hanna gulps hard, she has never seen Emily like this. But, right now, what remains of Emily after the horrible fallout of her lie, it's nothing else than frustration and anger... so much anger...

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Some believe confession helps a guilty soul find peace, releasing us from the shame and regret of our mistakes. In the face of mortality, many feel the need to seek this closure to make things right. Because if death doesn't kill us, our demons will..._**

 ** _(In Rosewood, church)_**

Cece. - "This seat taken?"

Alison. - "It's a free bench..."

After driving what it felt like a life time, Alison went to the only place that gives her a little peace. She wasn't expecting to find anyone at this hour in the Church, in a raining day like today. But, someone found her...

Cece sits beside Alison, and, says. - "I'm happy to finally find you... "

Alison sarcastically says. - "Yey! Well, kudos to you for that..."

Cece smirks. - "It seems like someone is feeling a little bitter today..."

Alison mumbles. - "Bitter is not the word I would use to define me, right now..."

It's clear that the fallout of her marriage' sham, finding out that Emily lied, watching her cheating, it hit her badly, really badly. If Cece, aka -A, wanted to hurt Alison, really hurt her, she chose the correct weapon to do it... Emily.

The plan went perfectly fine. But, Cece wasn't ready to savor the victory of her game, at least not yet, because, like in chess, you can't celebrate before the last move is played. And, there are still several big moves left in this game...

Cece. - "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be celebrating your 6 months' anniversary?"

Alison laughs, she doesn't know what else to do besides laugh about her unfortunate life...

Cece raises an eyebrow. - "What? Did I say something funny?"

Pretending like she didn't know already what was happening. Cece gets to hear everything from Alison...

Alison says in tears. - "She's a fucking liar!"

Cece. - "Oh, say what you want about Emily, but at least she had the courage to tell you the truth. Which is more than I can say about the others girls..."

Alison angrily snaps against Cece. - "Are you really gonna defend her?!"

Cece raises her arms, in surrender when she says. - "Hey, don't get angry with me. I'm not the one who violated your trust... I'm just saying that you should get mad with all of them, not just Emily. All of them, they lied to you, they played you!"

Trust is a difficult thing. Whether it's finding the right people to trust or trusting the right people will do the wrong thing. But trusting your heart is the riskiest thing of all. In the end, in a place like Rosewood, the only person we can truly trust is...

Samara. - "Ali...?"

Alison turns her head, Cece do the same. But, the only one happy to see the blonde who's standing there, it's Alison...

Samara. - "Ali, have you been crying? Are you okay?"

Alison shakes her head, she burst into tears, and, Samara wastes no time on reaching her out, with a warm hug...

Samara softly makes circles over Alison's back, and, says. - "Ali. What is wrong...?"

Alison cries, gripping on Samara. - "Everything is wrong, everything..."

Everything, Alison tells everything to Samara, everything...

Samara hugs Alison. - "I can't believe that Emily did that..." (She softly clears Alison's tears, and, says) "I'm so sorry, Ali. You don't deserve this..."

Alison sobs, using Samara's shoulder to cry, it makes her feel a little better...

Cece. - "But, do you know what those liars deserve?" (She says with a devious smirk) "Retribution..."

Alison frowns. - "What do you mean?"

Cece. - "They say vengeance taken will tear the heart and torment the conscience. If there's any truth to it, then I now know with certainty that the path you should choose right now, it's to find a way to destroy those girls... once and for all..."

Alison mumbles. - "Destruction is in my DNA. Take it up with Darwin..."

There's an evil sparkle in Alison's eyes. The idea of revenge, it gets inside Alison's mind. And, Cece smirks, proud of the fire she was igniting. But, unlike Cece, Samara doesn't like that evil look in Alison's eyes...

Samara. - "Ali. Don't talk like that. You're scaring me..."

Cece. - "Geez, don't freak out. She's not gonna kill anybody, Samara. Ali will just make them suffer. These girls are terrible people doing terrible things. Hell is what they deserve..."

Alison nods. - "Yeah. Hell..."

Alison's in a really dark place and she has been ever since she found out the truth about Emily. Darkness scares us. We yearn for the comfort of light, as it provides shape and form, allowing us to recognize, to define what's before us. But what is it we're afraid of, really? Not the darkness itself, but the truth we know hides within. And the truth in this, it's that Cece plans to turn Alison into the worse evil that the world has ever seen, but...

Samara. - "Ali, look at me..."

They look at each other in the eyes. And, just like Alison, Samara is really angry for how Emily broke Alison's trust... Alison's heart, but, even then...

Samara. - "You're not the evil person that everyone wants to believe..." (She softly holds Alison's hands, kisses them with tenderness, and, says) "You don't get to destroy your life, just because someone hurt you, Ali..."

Alison. - "Making their lives a living hell, it's the very least I can do as a payback of what they have done to me!"

Cece smirks, loving to watch how Alison is filled with so much anger, ready to go rogue. Cece's commitment to twist Alison' soul, it's strong, but, just like Cece is engaged to bring Alison to the dark side, Someone else is fully engaged to a commitment to love, and, bring out the best of Alison, no matter what...

Samara. - "Hurting them. I don't think that's what you really want..."

Cece and Alison say at the unison. - "What?!"

Cece. - "You have no idea of what Alison wants! You..."

Samara ignores Cece, she stops her mid-sentence when she says to Alison. - "I can't take away the pain you feel right now, Ali. Believe me, I wish I could, but, I can't..."

Alison smiles, she knows how much Samara cares about her; this blonde would give her life for this Queen Bee... and, maybe she will... someday...

Samara. - "But, I know you..." (She softly put her hand over Alison's heart, and, says) "I know the big, kind heart that you have. And, I know you're better than being a vengeful person, Ali. I know that you can be the bigger person in this..."

Alison looks down, she doesn't believe she's as good as Samara's saying, but, Samara is determined to show her the contrary...

Samara. - "You're not a monster, you're not evil, you're a better person of what you give you credit for..."

Alison. - "Do you really thing I'm good...?"

Samara nods

Cece rolls her eyes. - "OMG..."

The blonde softly caresses Alison's cheek with so much tenderness, that, Alison's anger dissipates...

Samara. - "Hate, revenge..." (She shakes her head, and, says) "You choose that path, and, the pain, it will never end..."

Alison sighs

Samara. - "You're angry... sad... you might feel lost and don't know what to do about it. But, you can figure it out, you can recover from this without hurting others..." (she holds Alison's cheeks with her hands, and, says) "Please, Ali, you're an amazing person. Don't let this to change you!"

Alison. - "And, what if I'm not a good person? Or, what if I was, but now, there's nothing good in me after this? No peace, no mercy. Just darkness? What if I feel nothing than just darkness inside my heart, Samara?!"

Cece smiles, a dark Ali, that's what she wants, but, to be, or not to be, that's a choice that just Alison can make on her own. The own architect of her destiny is Alison, and even if Cece believes that she and Alison are the same: manipulative, thirst for power & revenge; two evil girls whom actions are driven by one singular place deep inside their souls... loneliness... but, Alison is not alone...

Samara holds Alison hands, and, says. - "Then, we will face it, together..."

Cece & Alison say at the unison. - "Huh?"

Samara stares at Alison in the eyes, and, says. - "Then, we will face your demons, together Ali. We will face your darkness, your pain, and, whatever it takes, we will get through it without spreading more pain or darkness to others, I promise you that..."

Alison smiles because a ray of hope, a light at the end of this dark moment appears in front of her in the shape of this blonde who's willing to do everything in her power to heal Alison's heart, as always...

Samara. - "Ali, give me the chance to show you that what remains in your heart, it's more than just darkness..."

Cece mocks. - "Please, as if Ali will fall for it, she..."

Alison. - "Okay..."

Cece. - "What?! But, Ali..."

Alison ignores Cece, she looks at Samara, and, says. - "I want to hurt them as much as they hurt me, especially Emily. But, if you promise me to hold my hand during this hard time, if you promise me to never lie to me, if you promise to never be a flake with me, then maybe, just maybe, I can try another path that will not lead in revenge..."

Cece tries to protest. - "But, Ali..."

Samara looks at Cece in the eyes, and, says. - "Please, don't get involved in this decision..."

Cece angrily groans, who she thinks she is to shut her up, Cece thinks...

Alison takes a deep breath, and, says. - "I need to get out of here... I need to get away from all of this... at least, for a while..."

Samara. - "If time out of this town, it's what you need. Then, that's exactly what we'll do..." (big smile) "Together..."

Alison smiles. - "Together..."

Cece. - "Ali, but, those bitches, Emily! They..."

Alison cuts her off. - "They believe I'm evil..." (She sees her own reflection on Samara's eyes, and, smiles when she sees herself, just like Samara sees her) "But, I'm not..."

Samara smiles

Alison smiles. - "I'm not evil like everyone wants to believe..."

And, with those words, Alison leaves with Samara, leaving behind, a very angry Cece...

Cece groans. - "God damn it! You're a real pain in the ass, Samara Cooks!"

One thing you can count on. It's that Cece hates to lose. So, be careful Samara, you won this hand, but, you'll not get so lucky the next time you face this evil girl. Disprove Cece's ideas, it's a declaration of war. Are you really ready to enter without hesitation into this battle for Alison' soul?

 ** _*** Samara's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Some say that our lives are defined by the sum of our choices. But it is really our choices that distinguish who we are? Or, Its our commitment to them...?_** ** _For some, commitment is like faith, a chosen devotion to another person or an intangible idea. But for me, commitment has a another side, a drive that constantly asks me the same question - How far am I willing to go for the girl I love?_**

 **Next CH 10 - What I did for love**


	11. What I did for Love

**Hi guys, after this chapter, we will have just two more chapters to go. It'll be a rollarcoaster of emotions. Or, at least that's my goal. In this chapter we will have some flashbacks. You'll see them in ita** **lics. It's a long chapter, hope you like it ;)**

 **Also, remember that Alison's narrative, it comes from a version of Alison, that's in the future of this history. Because, this book will end in chapter 12, but, the saga will continue with book 2 entitled 'In love with the Devil'.**

 **So, let's stop the bla, bla, and, get back to this story. I'm curious to know what I made you feel with this chapter, it would be great to have a review from u!**

* * *

 _ _ **Chapter 10 – What I did for Love**__

 ** _*** Emily's narrative (voice-over) ***  
_**

 ** _When actions say what words never can..._**

Hanna whines. - "This can wait till tomorrow, Emily..."

Emily. - "No, it can't, now, move your ass Hann, and, get me the tapes..."

Hanna rolls her eyes, she gets inside her house, she talks with Caleb, and, they discuss while Emily waits outside. It's a cold night, her nose still hurt, but, not as much as her heart... and, the heart of this brunette is not the only one which is in pain...

 ** _(Outside the church)_**

Alison. - "I don't know how I got in this place, at all..."

It's terrifying how much pain and damage can cause a lie. Lies, plots; those words are not strangers for Alison, but, for some reason, it feels unreal to have been a victim of them...

Samara. - "So, where do you wanna go?"

Alison. - "I don't know..."

The Queen Bee rubs her arms when a cold breeze passes by, and, smiles when Samara immediately puts a jacket over her shoulders. They sit over the stairs of the entrance of the church, Alison looks around, at the town where she, the Queen Bee was born...

Alison. - "I used to walk tall around here... I used to walk tall, snobby, proud to know that I ruled this town at my wishes and, that no one would ever dare to hurt me because they feared me..." (Sad mocking laughs) "What a fool I was to believe that I had it all..." (She sadly mumbles) "That I could have it all..."

Samara hugs Alison by the shoulders, and, says. - "Are you really concern about your reputation right now?"

Alison. - "It's not what people may or not say about me when they find out that Emily cheated on me. It's about the humiliation of being played. Of being betrayed by the ONE person who vowed to never hurt you..." (Sad sighs when she looks down, and, tears starts to form in her perfect blue eyes) "I put my heart on her hands, and, she smashed it as it was nothing..."

A tear drops, the ground below her starts to get wet with Alison's tears. And, Alison is sure that what Emily has done, it would cut her off at her knees, it has made her short, it had made her small, no one, broken forever. And, she has very low expectations that she will ever recover from this, but...

Samara raises Alison's chin, compelling her to look up at her when she says. - "Walk tall, Ali..."

Alison. - "What?"

Samara. - "All you can do is to be brave enough to stand up. You fought, you loved, you exposed your heart, and, you got hurt. But Emily's bad actions don't define you, so, walk tall, Ali. No one can make you shorter, no one can make you feel small, worthless... walk tall, Ali. Because you're Alison DiLaurentis, and, nothing can break you down, not even a broken heart..."

Alison smiles, and, if there's something that can get her out of this dark place, it's her pride, and, her high self-esteem...

 ** _ ***** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***  
**_**

 ** _You've a dream, you've a life, and, then you open your eyes, and, realizes that everything is gone..._**

 ** _(At the loft)_**

Emily gets back home, pissed off because Hanna didn't have the tapes. Caleb & Hanna discussed a long moment about how the tapes got lost. And, Emily is not naive, she has pretty sure that -A has them already, and, it pisses her off...

Emily. - "Damn it! He's always a step ahead of us..." (She looks at the clock, it's late) "Ali's not home. But, she will be back, she has to..." (She looks at the flowers she bought on her way home, and, says) "I don't know how to fix this, Ali. But, let me try it..." (She looks at the door, and, says) "Let me try it..."

And while the brunette is waiting for a chance to make everything better, outside the building, Samara stops the car, both blondes looks up at the building, no one of them sure of what to do next...

Alison mumbles. - "Emily's car is here... she's here..."

Samara. - "I can lend you clothes, we can leave now without getting inside, we..."

Alison. - "I have done nothing wrong. I've no reasons to hide..." (She closes her fists over her lap and, says) "I want to pick up MY things before we go..."

Samara looks at Alison and, says. - "Okay... uhmmm. Do you want me to go in with you...?"

Alison want's to believe she's strong enough to go inside alone, but, her body moves by itself, and, reaches Samara's arm, looking for comfort. Samara always finds a way to make Alison feel safe now, just like years ago...

 ** _*** Flashback ***_**

 _In a shelter for street childs, Samara was turning out the lights at night when she heard noises coming from the nursing unit..._

 _Samara frowns. - "What was that?"_

 _She was just a volunteer, she shouldn't manage this kind of things by herself, but, fate works in mysterious ways, and, Samara's path was already settled to always guide her towards..._

 _Alison sighs. - "Damn it!"_

 _Samara opens her mouth, she recognizes the blonde, the thief. Samara wants to ask why she's here at this late hour, but, when she looks down, and, see how Alison's leg is bleeding, Samara rushes towards the blonde thief to help..._

 _Alison frowns. - "You again?!"_

 _Samara. - "You're bleeding..."_

 _Alison. - "I know that..."_

 _Samara uses her key to open the gabinets that Alison was trying to open. She picks things while she instructs Alison to sit over the medical table. Alison is not the kind of girl who likes to follow orders, but, she doesn't know how to treat her wound, but, Samara seems to know what to do, so..._

 _Alison sits, and, sighs. - "You better not kill me..."_

 _Samara mumbles while she settles everything she needs to take care of the wound. - "Wow, if I wasn't feeling the pressure, now, I'm..."_

 _The blonde volunteer hesitates on rising the tiny dress of the runaway..._

 _Alison rolls her eyes. - "OMG!" (She takes off the dress, and, says) "There! Now, do something..."_

 _Samara gasps, she blushes terrible when she sees Alison just in underwear. She shakes her head, this is not the time to stare. She's not a doctor, but, she has assisted in this free clinic long enough to know what to do..._

 _Alison whines. - "Be careful!"_

 _Samara. - "I'm, but, we need to clean the wound. With this antiseptic, you'll feel like a little burn..."_

 _Alison sighs, it hurts, but, she has no choice but suck it up, and, support the pain. Eventually the pain decreases with Samara's cares..._

 _Samara. - "Who hurt you...?"_

 _Alison gulps, she rubs her arms, feeling the chills, it's the cold of being almost naked or it's the fact that she recalls how Cyrus stabbed her without hesitation. Alison gets lost on her horrible memories till she feels warm when Samara puts over her, a blanket..._

 _Samara. - "You don't have to talk now. But, know that you're safe with me..."_

 _Alison mocks. - "Yeah, sure..."_

 _Samara. - "Yes, you're..."_

 _The blonde volunteer sounds so sure about herself, that Alison can't stop but look at her in the eyes. Samara sounds sincere, something Alison is not familiar to deal with..._

 _Samara. - "I'll always protect you, you..." (She struggles with her words because she doesn't know the name of the girl, so, she says) "You, beautiful thief?"_

 _Alison chuckles, Samara makes her smiles even in moments like this, not anyone can do that, and, that's why..._

 _Alison. - "Alison, my name is Alison..."_

 _Samara smiles. - "Alison. you can count on me. I'll always do my best to protect you..."_

 _Alison mumbles. - "You've no idea of what you're lining up..."_

 _Samara smirks. - "Bring it on, I can handle anything..."_

 _Alison chuckles. - "Yeah, right..."_

 _Samara continues with her nursing duties. - "I'm Samara Cook, by the way..."_

 _Alison. - "Sam..."_

 _Samara. - "Huh...?"_

 _Alison. - "I'll call you Sam... Samara is too long to_ _pronounce..._ _"_

 _Samara. - "Then, can I call you, Ali? Alison is also a long name to pronounce..."_

 _Alison. - "Nope, you haven't earned that honor yet..."_

 _Samara chuckles. - "Well, I guess that I'll just have to work harder to get that honor..."_

 _Alison. - "I'll not make it easy for you, you know?"_

 _Samara. - "I don't expect easy. Nothing comes easy in life..."_

 _Alison smiles_

 _Samara finishes the bandage, and, says. - "It's done. See, I didn't kill you..."_

 _Alison nods. - "You definitely didn't..."_

 _Samara smiles. - "You can call me Sam by the way. Or whatever you want..."_

 _They stare at each other, and, Alison smiles, relaxed, feeling safe with this blonde who's just looking at her, like the most precious treasure in the world..._

 ** _*** End of the flashback ***_**

What kind of miracle is to find someone like Samara? How rare it's that someone like her even exists? Alison wonders, she doesn't get why fate puts Samara on her path, but, she doesn't regret it, not then, not now, not ever...

 ** _(At the loft)_**

Emily mumbles to herself. - "I can do this... I can fix this..." (She looks at the roses she has in her hand, and, says) "We can work this up, I..." (She hears the door's lock, and, smiles when she realizes that someone is coming home) "Ali, I..."

Spotted: Emily, waiting for her wife. A dozen roses in one hand, her heart in the other. You know what they say, a hot girl is a good thing to come home to. But an even better thing to come home with...

Emily angrily asks. - "What the hell?! Why are you here with Samara?!"

Ain't karma a bitch, Emily? We know this Queen Bee is...

Alison angrily says. - "Don't you dare to raise your voice with me, Emily..."

Emily huffs, irritated by what she sees: Samara & Alison standing side by side. They say old habits die hard, but when it comes to Emily's jealousy, it dies harder...

Alison. - "I've two bags in the closet. Take them, and, put everything you can in, Sam..."

Samara opens her mouth to say something, but, Alison orders her to get her things while she decides to talk with Emily alone. The blonde hesitates, but, she knows that Alison can fight her battles by her own...

Emily sadly mumbles. - "You're leaving..." (she drops the roses to the floor, and, says) "With her...?! It's unforgivable!"

Alison snaps - "Unforgivable?!" (She mocks) "Look who's talking, Emily..."

Emily. - "I know I've messed it up, but, I have explained you why I did it. I told you my circumstances..."

Alison. - "So, what? The fact that you were willfully blind to follow -A commands, it's supposed to make me feel any less betrayed?!"

Emily gulps hard

Alison. - "-A might be the master puppet, but, you're not free from the blame for what you did to me, Emily!"

Emily. - "And, my mistakes don't free you to have sex with someone else!"

Alison frowns. - "What?! I'm not sleeping with Sam!"

Emily says with a voice poisonous by jealousy. - "But, you'll, isn't? You wh-..."

Jealousy, Emily wasl overwhelmed with jealousy, her worse defect. The brunette knows she's overstepping the line, but, jealousy is a bad advisor who will get her... A slap in the face... Emily's cheek turns red when Alison slaps her on the cheek.

Alison. - "You don't get to call me a 'WHORE'!"

Emily gulps hard while she rubs her red cheek...

Alison angrily says with tears in her eyes. - "You cheated on me! You lied to me! You broke MY HEART!"

Emily. - "I'm sorry, I..."

Alison yells. - "Shut up! Shut up!"

Emily presses her lips together, she stays quiet while Alison stands in front of her, pointing out her finger against her chest when she says...

Alison. - "I make no apologies for how I choose to repair what you broke... you don't get to call me a 'whore'..."

The brunette sadly gulps when she stares at Alison in the eyes. This is beyond repair, this is it, this is...

Emily mumbles. - "The end..." (She looks at Alison with tears in her eyes, and, sadly says) "Is this really the end, for us?"

Alison deeply breathes, she's not sure what to say, what to feel. They stay in silence, looking at each other till someone else emerges from the bedroom and says...

Samara. - "I've all your things, Ali..."

Alison stares at Samara, at the bags she has on her hands, and, then, she turns her gaze towards the brunette who's standing in front of her when...

Emily says. - "Don't leave, Ali. You leave now. And, we're done..."

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _We assume the really serious changes in our life happen slowly, over time. But it's not true. The big stuff happens in an instant. Suddenly, a switch flips. One minute, you're still you, in love, happy, and, your happy life is still your life till you wake up one day and you look around and you don't recognize anything, not anything at all, not even the person you thought you loved..._**

Alison looks down at her ring, and, she slowly starts to take it off...

Emily pleads. - "Ali. No! I..."

Alison drops the ring, and, says. - "I'm done... we're done... so, done..." (She walks away, and, says) "Let's go, Sam..."

It's finally settled that the Queen Bee has no intentions on forgiving the mermaid. And, Emily collapse over the floor, she burst into tears while her fingers touch the golden ring that Alison dropped...

Emily cries. - "This isn't over, this can't be over..."

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _You never forget the moment that you stand up for yourself. The moment you decide to put yourself first, and, walk away from those who hurt you. But, sooner or later you've to stand up for yourself and start the healing process. So, you walk away, you decide to leave everything you know behind you, and, If feels cruel and against common sense to do it, but, it works... or, at least you hope that it'll work, you hope you'll heal. And, in fact, you would heal, your wounds would get better... just if life wasn't cruel enough to get even worse..._**

Alison and Samara were getting out of the building when they get ambushed by a group of cops. Lights blind them...

Samara drops the bags, she shut her eyes down, the lights are too strong. - "What is happening?"

Tanner. - "Alison DiLaurentis! Put your hands up! You're under arrest!"

Alison puts her hands up, and, says. - "Arrested?! For what?!"

Tanner put the handcuffs on Alison's wrists and says. - "For the murder of Mona Vanderwaal..."

Alison & Samara say in shock. - "What?!"

Spotted: the untouchable Alison DiLaurentis heading for lock down. Let's see if your royal Queen Bee has the grace to make it behind bars...

 ** _(In jail)_**

Sitting on the cold floor of a cell. Alison was staring at what seems to be her new home when an unexpected visitor appears...

Alison. - "Emily sent you here to talk to me...?"

Spencer. - "Believe it or not, I actually came here by myself..."

The young Hastings stands stiff in front of a broken Queen Bee. Spencer wouldn't deny that years ago, she always dreamed with the day she would see Alison like this, broken, helpless, but, the reality is worst of what she ever dreamed, and now, her guilt, her dirty consciousness will always haunt her for putting Alison in a situation like this one...

Alison. - "If you came here to crow about what you've done to me, do it fast. I really don't want to see your face..."

Spencer. - "That's not why I'm here..."

Alison looks up, their eyes meet...

Spencer. - "I'm here, to look you straight in the eyes, and, tell you..."

(Big suspense silence)

Spencer says with tears in her eyes. - "Tell you that I'm sorry... I'm really sorry..."

The tears, the apologize, they were sincere, but, Alison wasn't willing to accept them, at least not now...

Alison. - "I don't care if you're sorry. Spence..."

Spencer. - "I know..." (tears, and, a broken voice) "I've failed as a friend, as a decent human being... and, I don't blame no one else besides me for it..."

Alison. - "You don't blame -A as Emily does it?"

Spencer. - "No one else besides me is responsible for my choices. We always have a choice. I know that now. I chose wrong, I chose to lie, I chose to betray you. and, I don't expect you to forgive me, but, I just hope I'll live enough to make it up to you..."

Alison. - "Why? To clean your consciousness?"

Spencer shakes her head. - "It's not about cleaning my consciousness. It's about being a real friend..."

Their eyes meet again, and, Spencer stretches her hand between the bars, when she says...

Spencer. - "Because I'm your friend, Ali. I really care about you. And, I'm here for you..."

The brunette offers her hand, she offers a hand, but, Alison looks away, she's not ready to hold that hand, but, maybe, one day...?

Spencer. - "I'll come back to check on you. My mom will be your lawyer. She's good at her work. She'll get you out of here..."

Alison shrugs, like if she didn't care, but, she cares, even if she doesn't want to admit it. Orange doesn't look good on her, and, this cold cell is far to be where she wants to spend the rest of her life...

Alison leans over the wall, she closes her eyes, and, says. - "What I'm supposed to do...?"

Alone in that jail, time seems to stop. Alison got the time alone that she wanted, not in the way she expected, but, she got the time to think about everything that has brought her to this point. And, believing that this is karma, believing that she deserves this, Alison looks hopeless when she hears the noises of someone approaching...

Alison smirks. - "You said you would be back, Spence. But, I didn't think you were going to be back so soon... You..." (She opens her eyes, she stares at the brunette who's standing in front of her, and, angrily says) "You shouldn't be here..."

Emily pleads. - "Ali, please..."

Alison snaps. - "Please, what?! Breaking my heart wasn't enough? You, and, the others had to put me behind bars too! For a crime I didn't commit!"

Emily cries. - "I'm not part of this! I swear, Ali! This is all Hanna & Mona, they..."

Alison. - "Shut up, I don't believe you..."

Emily's tears increases, no matter what she says, or, what the truth is, in front of Alison, she's the one to blame...

Alison says with watery-eyes while she stares at Emily. - "How could I be foolish enough to think you could love me...?"

Emily sobs. - "I love you..."

The blonde's tears rolls over her perfect cheeks, hearing 'I love you' from Emily, it always made her heart jump, but, now, it just feels like a stab, directly to the heart...

Alison says with a wrenching voice. - "Stop saying that you love me. It just hurts..."

Emily sobs

Alison looks down, at the cold floor, and, says. - "Maybe this is for the best..."

Emily. - "What?"

Alison looks up, their eyes meet, and, says. - "Perhaps if I stay here. You can go and be happy with Paige..."

Emily shakes her head. - "I won't be happy... not, if it's not with you..."

Alison sadly laughs. - "I wish I could believe you, but, I don't..."

Emily pleads. - "Ali, please..."

The brunette presses her body against the cold bars, if she could, she would break them, just to be able to hold the blonde, at least one last time... One more touch, one more kiss, one more moment alone, the two of them, wouldn't that be perfect...? But, life is not perfect, life is...

Alison. - "It's hard, this is hard, but, maybe it's for the best... so, leave, Emily. Leave me, and, let me rot in jail..."

Emily shakes her head. - "I can't... I won't..."

The blonde stands up, she gets closer, she puts her hands over Emily's, and, says from the heart...

Alison. - "I'm not what you want... I'm not what you need..."

Emily cries. - "That's not true! I..."

Alison cries. - "I saw the tape, Emily!" (tears) "I saw you, fucking Paige, the day we got married. I saw you... the two of you, fucking each other, saying 'I love u' to each other..."

Emily's crying increases, ashamed of her actions, she looks down...

Alison. - "Pigsk... I mean, Paige loves you" (She gulps hard, what she will say next, it breaks her) "And, you love her..." (tears) "She's who you want. She's who you love... she's who you trust..."

The brunette looks up, she's close enough to touch Alison, and, she clears Alison's tears with her hands, when she looks at her straight in the eyes, and, says...

Emily. - "I trust you... I want you... I love you..."

Alison wants to believe it. She wants to believe that despite everything, Emily really loves her, but when the door opens, and, a cop says that the time is up. Alison exhales deeply, stepping back, far from Emily's range...

Emily. - "Ali..."

Alison looks away, and, says. - "Leave, Emily. Leave, and do not come back again... I don't want to see you, I don't want to hear your lies anymore..."

Emily. - "I'll leave for now. But, I'll be back, Ali..." (She looks at the blonde who doesn't dare to look at her in the eyes, and, sadly says) "I'll always be back..."

The brunette leaves, with the promise of coming back, but, the next person who Alison sees, it's not her...

Samara. - "Ali..."

Alison. - "Sam..." (She avoids eye-contact) "I don't want you to see me like this. Please leave..."

Samara. - "I'm never leaving your side..."

Alison. - "Why? Why are you so loyal to me?" (She looks down, and, sadly says) "I don't deserve you..."

Samara. - "Is that why you left...?"

Alison. - "Huh?"

Alison looks up, their eyes meet, and, Samara exhales deeply, ready to ask a question she has always wanted to ask...

Samara. - "We got closer, we became friends, we kissed, and then, we..."

Alison. - "We made love..." (She blushes when she admits) "It was my 1st time..."

Samara. - "I know... I knew... but, what I don't know it's why you left after what we did..." (She nervously asks) "Was it that bad...?"

Alison gets closer, she passes her arm through the bars, and, caresses Samara's cheek when she says. - "What?! No..." (She smiles) "It was perfect, it was magical... my 1st time with you, it's gonna always be one of my best memories..."

Samara smiles, she holds Alison's hand, and, asks. - "Then, if it was so perfect. Why you left me...?"

Alison takes a deep breath, while she recalls the aftermath of that night...

 ** _*** Flashback ***_**

 _Alison stares at the sleeping blonde, she chuckles when she realizes how beautiful Samara looks when she's peacefully sleeping..._

 _Alison softly removes the golden curls from Samara's face, and, says. - "You're good, so good..." (She sadly mumbles) "Too good for me..."_

 _Without waking her up. Alison gets out of bed, she puts on her clothes, gets ready to leave, but, not before looking back at the sleeping blonde for one last time..._

 _Alison. - "You deserve someone who's not gonna complicate your life. Someone who'll not hurt you..." (She turns away, and, sadly mumbles) "I hope you find that person..."_

 _Leaving Samara was hard, but, for her 1st time in her life, Alison decides to put other person's well-being ahead of her own interest, even if it hurts, because after all, that's what you do for the people you love, right?_

 _The blonde had second thoughts about her decision, but, before she could turn back, she received a message from Shana telling her that Emily and the girls were in danger. And, no matter how deeply she fell for Samara, when it was about Emily's safety, the brunette always came a priority for her, so, Alison came back to Rosewood, without turning back..._

 ** _*** End of the flashback ***_**

Alison steps back, and, says. - "It doesn't matter why I left..."

Samara frowns. - "No matter?!"

Alison looks at her in the eyes and, says. - "I'm cursed, Sam..." (Sighs, hopeless) "This is karma. I deserve this..."

Samara shakes her head. - "No, I refuse to believe that..."

Alison. - "Just you believe I'm good. Everyone believes I'm the bad guy here. So, what is the point?"

Samara. - "You mustn't give up..."

Alison. - "Why?!"

Samara. - "Because... because..."

Alison. - "What good reason do I have to get out of here?" (tears) "I've nothing to go back..."

Samara says with watery-eyes. - "You've me..."

Alison gulps

Samara. - "You've always had me..."

Alison. - "Do you love me?"

Samara nods. - "I do... you didn't steal that money that night, but, you stole my heart that night. And, I have been with girls. I'll not lie. But, I have never loved, and, I'll never love someone as much as I love you..."

Alison steps closer, she leans over the bars, and, says. - "You're everything I want to be: kind, loyal... I wish I could love you as much as you love me, but..."

Samara softly caresses Alison's cheek, when she says with tenderness. - "But you love Emily. Even after everything she has done, she's till in your heart..."

Alison sighs deeply, she wishes that it wasn't true, but, it's. But...

Samara. - "Ali, you're anything but unworthy. And, I know that I'm not your 1st love..." (She leans closer, and, says with a big smile) "But, I can wait. I want to wait, and, show you that even if I'm not your 1st love, I can be the love of your life..."

Alison chuckles, she blushes, and, she smiles when she sees how Samara kisses her front-head, with so much tenderness, with so much love, that for a moment, Alison really believes that life can get better... and, it gets better...

 ** _(Some days after, at the DiLaurentis house)_**

TV news. - "Big turns of events happened tonight at the trial of Alison DiLaurentis. Just before the judge could sentence this young girl to a life in jail. The supposed dead girl, Mona Vanderwaal appeared alive in the middle of the trial..."

 _(Footage of that day)_

 _Samara loudly says. - "I found her!" (She pushes Mona forwards, and, says) "I found her..."_

 _Alison smiles. - "Sam..."_

Tv news. - "Without dead girl, there's no crime, and, charges got dropped immediately..."

It's the 10th time that Alison hears the news on tv. But, she keeps smiling as if it was the 1st time...

Samara. - "I'm so happy that you're free, and, clear of charges..."

Alison. - "I can't believe what you did for me..."

Samara. - "I would do anything for you..."

Alison smiles

Samara. - "Even if that means, paying lots of money to bounty hunters to find Mona..."

Alison. - "It was expensive, isn't?"

Samara holds Alison's hands. - "But, it was worthy. Every penny..."

Alison smiles, she hugs Samara, and, mumbles. - "I don't know what I would do without you..."

Samara hugs her tight, and, says. - "Well, let's hope you never find out..."

Alison smiles, she's happy, but, while this blonde is happy, another is not...

 ** _(At Radly, in a hidden basement)_**

Cece angrily groans. - "How the hell that bounty hunter found my dollhouse?! How is that Samara always ruins my plans!" (She breaks a chair, and, says) "Fuck!" (She packs some things in a bag, and, says) "This is not my end... I might not be able to use my dollhouse anymore, but, they don't have an idea of who I'm, they don't know who's -A..."

Careful girls, -A doesn't grant second chances. And, she's going out for blood. The real nightmare has just begun. Are you ready for it?

 ** _(At Rosewood school)_**

Alison. - "Mona..."

Mona gulps. - "Alison..."

The entire school stays speechless when these two stand, face to face, in the hallways. Mona knows that Alison knows about her plan to put her in jail, the brunette gets ready to receive the classic Alison DiLaurentis fury, but...

Alison smiles. - "I'm happy you're okay..."

Mona frowns. - "What?!"

Alison doesn't make another comment, she just walks away, leaving everyone with the mouth open, even the girls...

Hanna. - "She... she..."

Aria. - "She's not snapping against her..."

Spencer. - "Or us..."

Emily looks at Alison, she sees the blonde passes by, ignoring her, and, sadly admits to herself that being ignored by Alison is worse than receiving her anger. The classes end, but, before leaving, Emily tries to catch Alison's attention when she sees her shoving some books into her locker...

Emily stands besides Alison's locker, and, says. - "Hi, Ali..."

The brunette gives her the biggest smile she could, but, Alison doesn't seem to care at all...

Emily. - "Ali, I want us to talk, and..."

(Phone rings)

Alison smiles when she takes the call. - "Hey, Sam..."

Emily gulps hard...

Alison closes her locker, and, turns away when she says. - "You're in the parking already? Great! I'm already done here..."

Emily. - "Ali, I..."

Alison walks away, she completely ignored Emily, like if the brunette didn't exist, and, it hurts, it hurts too much, but, not as much as watching the way that Alison looks at Samara...

 ** _(At the parking of the school)_**

Alison smiles. - "What is this?"

Samara stretches her hand, and, says. - "A rose for you..."

Alison chuckles, she blushes, and, says 'Thank you', she smells the rose, and, her smile gets bigger...

Samara. - "So, I recall that someone promised me a meal if you scored an A in your history exam..."

Alison. - "Oh, did I say that?"

Samara nods

Alison smirks. - "Well, a girl has to eat, so..." (She softly kisses Samara's cheek, and, says) "Lead the way..."

It's time to blush for Samara, and, the blonde happily blushes when she opens the door of her car for Alison. The blonde is smiling, she looks happy, and, Emily can see it in the distance, their happiness transcends words...

Emily mumbles. - "I don't like this. I don't like this. I don't like this..." (She sees the car, driving away, and, her body starts to move, without thinking she starts running after the car while she says to herself) "I know I've no right to be feeling this way after what I've done. But, I still don't like it..." (She yells with tears in her eyes) "ALI!"

Alison hears her, she sees her running behind them, trying to catch up with the car, even if it was impossible...

Samara. - "I should stop, I..."

Alison. - "Don't you dare to stop the car..."

Samara. - "But, Ali..."

Alison looks, straight to the street in front of them, and, says. - "Drive faster..."

The car speeds up, and, Emily does the same...

Emily says while she runs after the car. - "We were always together! I was always by your side, Ali! During times of joy, of grief as well..."

Alison sighs deeply when she recalls how Emily was there for her when her mother died...

Emily keeps running and, says. - "You don't want me at your side, you're far away from me now..." (tears) "There's someone else there, by your side..."

Samara looks at Alison, and, the blonde doesn't dare to turn her head back, and, sees how desperate Emily looks, running after the car... after her. Emily's legs start to give up, she can't keep going, and, before knowing, she's falling in the middle of the street, and, she rises her look, just in time to see the car, leaving her sight...

Emily mumbles with tears in her eyes. - "I don't like this, Ali!" (She loudly cries) "Look at me, Ali! Talk to me, will you?! Don't look at someone else with love!" (Sobs) "Please, just look at me with those eyes..."

Sometimes the stars align for two lovers to go apart. And, sometimes they align for two old flames to totally combust...

 ** _(At a restaurant)_**

Samara. - "We can reschedule if you want..."

Alison looks at the menu, and, says. - "Nonsense..."

Samara. - "But, Ali..."

Alison. - "I'll go for pasta..." (She looks at Samara in the eyes, and, says) "What about you...? I've made my mind. I'm walking forwards..." (She stretches her hand over the table, offering her hand when she says) "I want a new chapter in my life. With you..."

Samara. - "Ali..."

Alison. - "Even if I'm bitter over my marriage with Emily. Even though I'm still in a dark place in my life. Even if my heart hurts and my eyes are smeared with tears. I want happiness, I want something good in my life. I want you... And. You, Sam? What do you want?"

Wonder what the sky holds for Samara & Alison, tonight. Friendship? Fireworks? Or, maybe something else...

Samara puts her hand over Alison's hand, and, smiles. - "I just want to stand by your side, no matter what..."

Alison smiles. - "Then, let's eat, and, not worry about anything else...

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Sometimes life can get you a brief moment of happiness, and, you believe that it will last forever, that's what you say to yourself because you have someone who's willing to hold your hand even in your darkest hour. So, you get your hopes up because you've this light to illuminate your path, but then..._**

After hours of talking, laughing. They get out of the restaurant, holding hands...

Alison. - "It's already dark..."

Samara. - "Look up, Ali..."

They look at the starry sky...

Samara smiles. - "The stars are sparkling... so, it's not so dark..."

Alison smiles. - "It's beautiful..."

Samara turns her look towards the blonde, and, says. - "You're beautiful..."

Alison turns her head towards Samara, they smile at each other, and, Alison leans with the purpose to kiss her, but, someone appears from nowhere, getting between them...

Samara. - "Emily? Did you follow us?"

Alison angrily snaps. - "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Emily grabs Samara by the neck, and, says. - "She's my wife! Get your hands off from her!"

The mermaid was ready to fight her rival, that's what Emily was willing to do for the person she loves, but...

Alison. - "Not for long..."

Emily freezes

Alison. - "I got a lawyer for the divorce..."

Emily turns her head towards her, and, sadly says. - "No, Ali..."

Alison. - "I'm gonna divorce you, Emily. We're done, so, back off, and, leave us alone!"

Sadness, anger, frustration, so many feelings. Emily has no idea how to express how she feels, and, sadly, she decides to go for the worse way to do it...

Emily punches Samara in the face, and, angrily says. - "You!" (She raises her hand to hit her again, and, says) "You'll not get my wife!"

Alison's eyes get bigger of fear. She has never seen Emily like this, ready to kill. But, just like Emily, someone else is not ready to leave without a fight...

Samara. - "If she doesn't want to be with you, that's on you! Don't blame me!"

Samara dodges the 2nd punch, and, she punches Emily in the stomach, forcing the brunette to bend in pain. Both girls start to fight, in the street...

Alison. - "Stop it! Stop it!"

In an attempt to separate them, Alison tries to pull out Emily, from the arm, but, the brunette just pushes her away, so strongly that Alison falls to the ground, in the middle of the street...

Alison whines. - "Ouch..."

Samara stops fighting, she looks at the blonde with concern. - "Ali..."

The Queen Bee got a scratch on her elbow. But, that wasn't the only thing she was going to get if she stayed there, in the middle of the road...

Emily hears the wheels of a car, approaching, she looks up, and, yells. - "Ali! Watch out!"

Alison stands up, when a car speeds up, like a bull ready to charge into Alison. The lights of the car paralyze her, Alison can't move, she can't breathe, she just closes her eyes, waiting the hit...

Samara pushes Emily away from her, and, yells while she rushes towards Alison. - "Alison!"

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _The universe has a great sense of humor. One moment you're happy, you have hope that life can get better; someone makes you believe that there's a better future for you, and, you believe it, you believe in the words of this person. You believe you deserve better, and, that everything is gonna be fine. And, you know what? It gets better, till it doesn't..._**

Alison feels someone pushing her, she whines when she hits the cold ground for a second time. - "Ouch!"

The blonde got another scratch, in her knee this time, she wants to whine, but, her gaze looks around, and, she realizes why the car didn't hit her, she loudly cries. - "SAM!"

Emily. - "OMG!"

At the last minute, Samara was able to push Alison away, but, she couldn't dodge the hit...

Emily rushes towards Alison, and, says. - "Ali, are you okay?"

Alison pushes her away. - "Don't touch me!"

Emily pleads. - "Ali..."

The blonde rushes towards the bleeding blonde who's lying down in the middle of the streets...

Alison knees beside Samara, and, says. - "What did you do?!" (tears) "What did you do?!"

Emily grabs her phone and, says. - "I'm calling 911!"

It's hard to breath, it's hard to talk, it's hard to open her eyes, but, Samara pushes herself to look around, and, make sure that Alison is safe...

Alison. - "Don't move..."

Samara smiles, and, whispers. - "You're okay..."

Alison. - "I'm okay, and, you'll be okay too. Okay... don't move, don't talk..."

The Queen Bee waves her hands all around Samara's body, she should make pressure on the wounds, but, the blood is coming from everywhere, she has no idea of what to do, and, Samara sees that...

Samara whispers. - "It's okay..."

Alison. - "No, it's not!" (their eyes meet, and, she asks with tears in her eyes) "What did you do, Sam?!"

Samara mumbles under her last breath. - "I did what I needed to do for the girl I love..."

Sirens, Alison can hear them close, but, they are not close enough to get in time before life was drained from Samara's body...

Alison panics when Samara closes her eyes. - "Sam...?" (She shakes the lifeless body, and, yells) "Sam?! Sam!" (She cries) "Sam!"

Emily sadly mumbles. - "Oh no..."

The blonde leans over Samara's bleeding chest, she wants to hear if Samara's heart is beating, but, it's not...

Alison grips hard on Samara's chest, and, cries. - "No... no..." (She screams) "NOOOOOO!"

 ***** Alison's narrative (voice-over) *****

 ** _It's cruel how the happy moments feel like a nightmare when your ray of light is ripped out of your life, in the most despicable way... yeah, the universe has a great sense of humor, he's constantly mocking of me, making me believe I can get happiness, but the truth is that I'll never be free of pain... never..._**

 ** _(At Samara's funeral)_**

It was a beautiful ceremony. Everyone who was there would say that, but, not Alison. Oh, no, the blonde wasn't willing to appreciate the beauty of a moment like this. Not now, not ever...

Emily. - "Ali, everyone is leaving..."

The blonde doesn't move, she stays there, like a rock, staring at the black sarcophagus...

Emily. - "Ali..."

Alison. - "It's your fault..."

Emily. - "What?!"

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _In the absence of light, you succumb to fear, and that fear leads you to anger, so much anger..._**

Alison looks at her with so much anger in her eyes, that Emily steps back, scared of that look...

Emily. - "Ali... I..."

Alison snaps. - "You caused this! You pushed me to the street, you couldn't leave me in peace! And now, Samara is dead!"

Emily gulps hard. Once again, feeling guilty of the fallout of her actions.

Alison bares her teeth when she says. - "Angry, I'm so angry with you..." (She closes her fists strongly, so strongly that her nails pierces the skin, and, blood drips when she angrily says) "I hate you!"

If someone is able to instill fear in the heart of many, with just a gaze, that's Alison. And, she's doing it, to the last person she thought she would cause her so much pain, so much sorrow, so much rage...

Alison stands in front of Emily, and, says when she stabs her finger in Emily's chest. - "The pain I feel, the sorrow you brought to my life, it'll be nothing compared to what I'll bring to you..."

Emily gulps

Alison angrily says. - "I'm gonna hurt you... all of you... that's my last vow to you..."

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _People say that battle changes you. It makes you stronger, more ferocious. It's true, but, it can also make you angry, so angry. And, from now on, in the night, someone else, besides -A, will be watching, learning, hunting, adapting and preparing to fight. I'll enter a pit, and, emerge evolved, reborn in a black swan with a heart... full of darkness..._**

 _ **Next CH 11 - Heart of darkness**_


	12. Heart of Darkness

**Hi guys, are you ready to the end ? Because I really expect to surprise you on what is coming. On your comments, I see that some of you ask why Alison is going dark. Well, she's grieving, and, Alison is stuck in the phase of anger right now. And, we will see how that works for her now.**

 **NOTE : In this chapter all the narrative will be done on AD's POV. Why ? Well, the ending of the this story will reveal why, but, you'll get some hints in this chapter. I wonder if you'll figure it out before I reveal it.**

 **I'll quote something from chapter 9, what -A wrote on the present for Alison. Also, this chapter will follow after Samara's death, it was a hit and run. Who rolled her over? Let's find out...**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11 – Heart of Darkness**_

 _*** AD's POV (voice-over) ***_

 _Hey, you ! AD, here. Did you miss me ? I'm sure you did, but, not worries, my rise to this world is close... so close, that you'll not need to miss me anymore. I'll be here (devious smirk) forever. Who I'm ? Well, that's a secret I could reveal to you, but, I'm afraid that you might not believe me if I tell you who I was, or, how I got into this world in the 1st place. So, if you can't trust in my words, let me show you the events of the past, which shape me to become AD..._

Emily wakes up, and, realizes she's sleeping on Alison side. - « Ali... ? »

 _It's important to start your day right. There's nothing worse than waking up on the wrong side of the bed, right Emily ?_

Emily looks around, and, says. - « Ali ? » (No one replies, she sighs) « Ali... »

 _Oh, I lied. Waking up alone is so much worse. Is not a good morning for you, Emily, isn't it? You might don't like your new reality, but, if it makes you feel better, we heard a certain blonde had a rude awakening a few days ago, when she found out about your little dirty secret. I'm not trying to make you feel even worse, in the contrary, I want to personally thank you for lying, for cheating ; you has grant me the perfect opening to enter into Alison's life..._

 _But, let's not spoiler the future, and, let's focus on your present, Emily. Now, if you wonder where's your wife, right now. Why don't you ask it to the Deads... ?_

 _ **(At a cementary)**_

Mona mumbles to herself. - « What the hell I'm doing here... ? »

 _Sticks and stones may just break bones, but, the wounds from grieving are meant to never heal. Especially when they're linked with people you hoped you'd never lose..._

Mona reads the stone that's in front of her. - « Samara Cook, beloved daughter, and... »

Alison approaches from behind, and, says. - « Beloved friend... » (She puts some flowers over the stone, and, says) « You came... »

Mona smirks. - « I didn't know that not showing up, it was an option... » (She sees how Alison stares at the grave, and, says) « I'm sorry for your loss... »

Alison. - « Don't... I'm tired to hear people saying that, all the time... »

Mona. - « And, what I'm supposed to say, then ? »

Alison looks at her in the eyes, and, says. - « What about answer me, what everyone is asking : Who ran her over? »

Mona. - « Are you accusing me of something ? Because, it wasn't me !»

Alison. - « I know. I checked it, it wasn't you. You wouldn't be here, safe & sound, if it was you... »

 _Mona gulps hard, because let's face it. Who has the guts to face Alison's rage, and, be able to live to tell about it ? Mona couldn't care less about who did the hit & run, but, Alison will do everything in her power to find out the truth. But beware, Ali, this might lead you to a dead end..._

Alison. - « I need you to dig into it. I need you to find out who was driving that car... »

Mona. - « I must admit. You, coming to me, for help. I didn't see that coming... »

Alison. - « The enemy of my enemy is my friend... » (She stares at the brunette with an empty look when she says) « You hate -A as much as me. So,.. »

Mona. - « So, do you really think that -A is behind the hit & run? »

Alison. - « I've a hunch... I'm not sure, but, if it was him... » (She bares her teeth when she angrily says) « I swear that I'll personally drag him to hell... »

Mona. - « No matter how much I would love to see the two of you in a one-on-one ; why I would help you ? I don't like you»

Alison. - « Exactly, you don't like me. And, with this quest, I'm pretty sure that I'm charting a brand new course to an epic collapse. Don't tell me that you don't want to be part of it ? »

 _Desperate times call for desperate measures. And, even Mona can't deny that she would love to see if this will resort into a total destruction..._

Mona. - « You must be truly desperate to come to me for help... »

Alison. - « I just need a face... a name... something, and, I swear that I'll go, all kamikaze, against whoever killed Samara...»

Mona. - « Even if that is -A ? I mean, -A is out of your league, he... »

Alison. - « He & me, in a one a one. Destroying each other. Wouldn't that be your favorite fantasy coming true ? »

Mona smiles, just picturing it in her head, it already makes her smile, so, she says. - « Touché. You convinced me, I'll see what I can find. According to the cops reports, there were no cameras on site. The only witnesses are Emily and you. And, the two of you said that the black car didn't have a carriage plate, so, it will not be so easy to track it down...»

Alison. - « But, you'll find it, I know you'll...»

Mona smirks. - « Do you really have so much faith in me? I'm flattered... »

Alison. - « Don't get cocky, Mona. I don't trust you. You don't trust me. But, that is okay. I've nothing to lose. So, even if you betray me, and, you get me killed or worse. I couldn't care less... »

Mona. - « Wow, That's dark. Even for me. Are you really not scared to die? »

Alison stares at the grave, and, sadly says. - « I'm not scared of Death. Dying is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside you while you live... » (She caresses the stone, and, says) « With all the shit that has happened to me these days. I feel like a big part of me is already dead, so, no, I'm not scared to die, I think that dying would be even better than keep living in this fucked world... »

Mona. - « Wow. Dark... Samara's death really messed you up, isn't it ? Or, is there something else that has twisted your soul ?»

Alison doesn't reply, she just walks away, ready to leave when she says. - « Don't bother to contact me till you've an update about who was driving that car... »

Mona. - « Wait ! »

Alison turns around, she stares at her in the eyes, and, says. - « What ? »

Mona. - « There's something I want to ask you : who's Charles DiLaurentis ? »

Alison frowns. - « Who ? »

Mona approaches, she stands in front of her, and, says. - « For weeks, -A trapped me in this fucking dollhouse... »

Alison. - « Dollhouse ? »

Mona. - « That's how he called it. Never mind, that's not the important fact here. What is important, it's that when I tried to escape from that hell, I found a room with lots of baby things, toys, stuffs labelled with the name Charles DiLaurentis... »

Alison. - « The name doesn't tell me anything... »

Mona. - « Well, look deeper into your family, because I'm pretty sure that this Charles is somehow linked with -A... »

Alison. - « Fine, I'll see what I can find. But, don't get distracted with this 'Charles', Mona ! Your main priority has to be to find me the driver of that car ! » (She resumes her steps, and, says while she walks away) « You've to find me that driver, Mona ! » (She angrily mumbles to herself) « So, I can kill him with my bare hands... »

 _Spotted : Alison, looking for blood. And, it feels good... so good..._

Mona opens her phone, and, says. - « Tch... always giving orders like a fucking Queen. Who she thinks she's?! She can't boss me around. But, if by doing what she wants, I get to see her make a suicidal crash attack... » (smirk) « I can tolerate following her commands, at least for now... » (She texts her allies, saying) « Turns out the enemy of our enemy is our ally. At least for now. Therefore, I rise an auction with big payoffs to whoever who can find me a black car without plates and, traces of blood...» (She pushes the button 'send', and, smirks) « Well, let's see what comes from this... »

 _And, just when we thought that we have seen it all, an unlikely alliance is formed. The real evidence the world is coming to an end, right ? Mona, working for the Queen Bee. I gotta say, no one saw that one coming, not even me. Too bad that nothing good will come from this.,,_

 _ **(At Rosewood's school)**_

Spencer gets her lunch, she sits with her friends, and, says. - « Em. You didn't bring anything to eat ? »

Emily sadly mumbles. - « I'm not hungry... »

Aria. - « How is your nose ? Does it hurt ? »

Emily hides her face between her arms, and, says. - « I don't wanna talk about it... »

Spencer. - « Okay. Then tell us. Where is Ali ? I haven't seen her in classes, all day... »

Emily mumbles. - « Can't we talk about something else ? I really don't wanna talk about it... »

Hanna. - « Then, let's talk about the graduation. If we're going to the dance, we should start doing shopping for the dresses now, and... »

Emily angrily slams her fists on the table, and, says. - « Really, Hann ? Someone just died ! Ali is angry with us for sending her to jail, and, all the shitty things we have done ! I'm pretty sure that -A is planning his next step while we do nothing about it ! And, all you can think is about what dress are you going to wear for the dance ?! »

Hanna. - « Well, I can see that you've a shitty day today, but, that doesn't excuse you to be rude with us... »

Emily angrily groans.

Hanna. - « Ali is coming for us. -A is coming for us. We'll definitely get screwed by one of them, and, we have no clue who is -A, we are far to find who's this bastard, so, yeah Emily, I will talk about dresses, about make-up, because at this fucking point, Emily, it's very clear that we have no chance to fight back. So, excuse me if I try to enjoy a little my fucked life before it burst into flames... »

Emily deeply exhales

Aria. - « Hanna is right. We can't win, and, if Alison said to Emily, that she will make us suffer for the way we betrayed her, well. Maybe we should enjoy our peaceful moments, now that we can... »

Spencer. - « We can't give in, girls. I mean, yeah, -A has beaten us more times of what we can count, but, we still can win this, we... »

Emily. - « We can't even protect those we love. So, what is the point to keep fighting... ?»

Spencer. - « Emily... » (She tries to put her hand over Emily's shoulder, but, Emily shove it immediately, so, she says) « Please, we need you, Ali needs you, she... »

Emily sadly says. - « She hates me. She hates us... » (She stares at her friends in the eyes, and, says) « And, we can't blame her for that... »

 _They say you're only as good as the company you keep. But, what if you are around pretty little liars ? What does that make you, dear mermaid ? Nothing more than a liar..._

(Bell rings)

Emily stands up, and, says. - « I've to go. Be careful. I do believe that Ali will do something against us... soon...»

 _Oh, dear mermaid, you're not wrong, Alison's best days are still to come. This Queen Bee still has some strings to pull and tricks to use. Nothing inspires more like revenge. They say vengeance is a dish served cold, and, this year's best dish is going to be served by yours truly..._

Aria. - « Emily is sad, shouldn't we do something about it ? »

Hanna. - « And, what do you propose ? Talk with Ali ? I'm pretty sure that if we intervene, things will turn even worse... » (She stands up, and, says) « I'm leaving. I've history. Are you coming, Spence ? »

Spencer. - « Yes, I... » (She looks inside her bag and, says) « Damn it. I forgot my history book... »

Aria. - « I've mine in my locker. You can take it... »

Spencer. - « Are you sure ? »

Aria nods. - « Yes. I've maths the next period, so... »

Spencer. - « Ok, thanks »

Hanna walks away, and, says. - « Then, I'll see you in class... »

 _Aria gave Spencer the combination to open the locker, Spencer ran towards the locker, but, to her surprise, the combination wasn't needed since the locker was already opened by..._

Alison smirks. - « Yes ! » (She grabs a piece of paper, and, says) « I got it ! »

Spencer slowly approaches and, says. - « Ali, what are you doing here, in Aria's locker ? »

Alison. - « Is not your business... » (She whines when Spencer takes away the piece of paper she got from Aria's locker) « Hey ! Give me that ! »

Spencer unfolds the piece of paper, she reads the content of it, and, says in shock. - « What is this ? OMG ! Why Aria would fill out this... this... ? »

Alison. - « This police report, accusing Ezra of trying to take advantage of her ? Well, I guess she was really pissed off when she found out about Ezra's novel, when he was writing about me, and, you guys... »

Spencer. - « How did you know about this ? »

Alison smirks. - « I've my ways... »

Spencer. - « And, what do you plan to do with this ? Blackmail Aria or Erza with it ? »

Alison steals the papers from Spencer's hand, and, says. - « Please, why I would want to blackmail them, when, I can give it to the cops and, see how Erza gets in jail while Aria blames herself for it... »

 _There was pleasure on her words, so exquisit, to taste the pain that she was going to infringe in others, but like always, Spencer Hastings has to appear and take out the fun on everything..._

Spencer. - « Don't do this, Ali... »

Alison. - «And, why I wouldn't do this ? I'm dark, I'm pure evil, right ?»

Spencer. - « No, you're not ! No matter how hard you try to hide behind a cold heart, you're kind, you're good... »

Alison. - « No, I'm not. I'm done with being good. I'm done with that. All I want is to embrace my darkness, and, fill my heart with that... darkness...»

Spencer. - « Ali, no matter how much you hate us, no matter how much you want to make us pay for what we have done to you. Nothing, not even this, will bring her back... »

Alison stabs her finger on Spencer, and, says. - « Don't you dare to shield, yourselves, with Samara's memory ! »

Spencer. - « The point is, Ali. You can't steer from the pain. You can't remplace pain with darkness. If you do, you'll rob yourself of every good thing that Samara put into your soul... »

Alison says in tears. - « What do you know, about what Samara left in my soul ? »

Spencer. - « I didn't have the chance to be close to her. But, for what I know, she had a lot of faith in you, Ali. She really believed in you, and, in the good person you could become... » (sighs) « You do this, you destroy Ezra & Aria, and, you destroy on what she believed all along... »

Alison mumbles in tears. - « Sam always knew how to get the best of me, even when I was unable to see the light. She was always capable to find a way to make me do the right thing... »

Spencer. - « She still can be that person for you, Ali. Doing the right thing, it's the only way you'll keep her with you, forever... » (She softly pats Alison's shoulder, and, says) « She might be gone, but, she's still in your heart... »

Alison clears her tears, she stabs the reports on Spencer's chest, and, says. - « Get this out of my sight... »

Spencer smiles when she sees Alison walking away from something that could have been a big mistake, and, happily says to herself. - « It seems that Samara is not the only one who can make you do the right thing... »

 _You really proved yourself this time, Spence. Too bad for you, Alison'll still play on the dark side (big devious smirk) I'm the living proof of that..._

 _ **(At the DiLaurentis house)**_

Kenneth. - « Alison ? What are you doing, looking at the family's album photos ? »

Alison. - « Who is Charles, Dad ? »

Kenneth. - « What ?! »

Alison stares at him, in the eyes, and, says. - « Who's Charles... ? »

 _Straight to the point, Ali. We love your determination, but, can you really crack this dirty secret from your old man ? Every family has a secret, and, you've no idea of the dark secrets that your dear family hides. Especially because Charles is..._

 _ **(Outside of Rosewood)**_

Noel. - « Cece ! »

Cece. - « You're late... »

Noel. - « Don't get angry. I came as fast as I could... » (he looks at the car besides Cece, and, says) « Nice car... »

Cece. - « You like it ? » (She throws him the keys, and, says) « Here, take it... »

Noel. - « You're giving me your car ? »

Cece smirks. - « Don't get excited about it. I'm giving it to you, so you can destroy it... »

Noel. - « What ? Why ? It seems new, and... » (He notices something over the windscreen, and, asks) « It's that blood ? »

 _They say blood is thicker than water. But, it's also a lot harder to clean up when it spills..._

Cece. - « Stop making questions, and, just do what I ask you to do... » (She walks away, and, says) « Destroy the car, Noel. No trace of its existence, should remain, got it ? » (She gets inside another car, and, mumbles to herself with a devious smirk) «Me : 1. Samara Cook 0... » (devious smirk) « Game over, Samara... I won over you...» (devious smirk)

 _Turns out that our dear Cece, aka -A did the hit & run. But, will her little dirty secret get sealed?_

Once Cece is out of the picture, Noel grabs his phone, and, send a text that says. - « I've something for you. The inside scoop on a car without plates, and, with traces of blood. Interested ? The bidding begins now,,,»

 _A priceless secret is always well sold on the auction block. Sorry, Charlie, it looks like loyalty is no longer something with what you can count on. Hope your policies are paid up, because you're on a collision course. And me, for once, I can hardly wait to see you crash... (devious smirk)_

 _ **(At the loft)**_

Emily steps into her home, and, smiles when she notices that the blonde is at home. - « Ali ! »

Alison sighs. - « I just want to drink my wine, Emily. Back off... »

Emily. - « I'm just saying 'hi'... »

Alison refills her glass, and, says. - « And, I don't care... » (she drops the empty bottle, and, says) « Oops... »

Emily cleans it up, and, says. - « You're drunk... »

Alison replies with a bitter voice. - « I'm sad... » (She drinks her wine, and, says) « And, I try to cover it with alcohol. Just like mommy taught me... » (cynical smile)

Emily just sighs. She tries to clean in silence, but, when Alison turns on the radio, she hears a song, and, says. - « That song... »

Alison. - « It's our song... »

They stare at each other, in silence till Alison sadly says with watery eyes. - « It's funny, there are songs that make us want to dance. Songs that make us want to sing along. But, do you know what are the best songs, Emily ? »

Emily. - « No, I don't know. What are the best songs, Ali ? »

Alison says with a bitter voice. - « The best songs are the ones that bring you back to the moment you first heard them. And once again, break your heart... and, this song will always be a reminder of how you broke my heart... »

 _A tear drops from her face, and, Emily sees it. Emily wants to cry too, Alison's words hurt her. Isn't that lovely ? Seeing how their great love brings with it the cruel idea of destroying them. It's poetic, right ? Who needs Romeo & Julliet when we have these two..._

Emily. - « Stop hurting me ! »

Alison mocks. - « Hurting you ?! »

Emily. - « Your words hurt me ! And, I... I... » (She can't stop staring at the cleavarage of Alison's blouse, her dilated pupils reveal the desire she feels, and, her voice cracks when she tries to formulate words) « I... I... »

Alison fakes a smile, when she says. - « You desire me, right ? »

 _Emily gulps, and, nods, there's no reason to deny what her corps wants..._

Alison says with a bitter, challenging voice. - « Then, take me, by force... »

Emily frowns. - « What ? »

Alison. - « Fuck me against my will, Emiy. Give me more reasons to hate you... »

Emily steps back, and, mumbles. - « No, Ali... I would never... »

Alison. - « Hurt me ? » (mocking laughs) « Please. You already broke me, I don't believe you can break me even more... » (she sighs, and, admits) « I want the divorce, Emily... »

Emily shakes her head, and, says. - « No, no, no, NO ! We vowed, for better, or, for worse until death do us part... »

Alison. - « So, what ? I'm stuck with you till I die ?! »

Emily looks down, trying to control her tears, when she sobs. - « Ali... please, I love you, I... » (she hears the door, so, she looks up, and, says) « Ali... ? »

 _ _Too late, Emily. The blonde is gone. And, with her, your, happily ever after...__

 _ **(At the Church)**_

Alison. - « Should I pray ? Why should I pray ? » (She angrily looks towards the altar, and, says) « Why would I speak to you, when all you do is bring me pain ?! » (tears fall from her eyes, and, she angrily says) « You put Emily on my path. For what ? So, she could just rip out my heart ?! Huh ?! You put Samara on my path, for what ? To make me see her die ?! » (tears) « She's dead ! Samara is dead ! And, it should have been me ! » (She curls in pain when she cries) « It should have been me... » (She yells) « I'm so mad ! I don't know what to do ! I want to know why ! Why I've to suffer so much ?! Why Emily hurt me so much ?! Why Samara's life is over ?! Why ?! Why ?! Make me understand ! » (she burst into tears when she says) « Please, make me understand, God, please... »

Cece. - « He will not reply, Ali... »

Alison looks over her shoulder, and, says. - « Cece ? »

 _In any drama, there are many ways to unmask the real villain of the story. Sometimes you know who the bad guy is from the start. But most times you find out, when you less expect it..._

Alison. - « What are you doing here ? »

Cece smirks. - « What ? Can't a girl check on her girls ? »

Alison. - « I want to be alone, Cece... »

Cece points out towards the altar, and, says. - « I'm better company than him... »

Alison. - « I find that hard to believe. You always bring troubles with you... »

Cece smirks. - « And, what is a life without troubles ? »

Alison clears her tears, and, she says when Cece offers a tissue. - « Thanks... »

Cece stares at the blonde, she sees her in agony, suffering, and, says. - «When you give someone your trust, your heart. You give them the power to destroy you, Ali... and, you end like this, in so much pain... »

Alison freezes, wide-eyed, she mumbles in shock. - « What did you just say ? »

Cece. - « That you're in pain... »

Alison. - « No, the other thing... what did you just say... ? »

Cece. - « That when you give someone your trust, your heart. You give them the power to destroy you... » (She frowns when she sees how Alison is staring at her) « Why are you looking at me like that ? »

 _Uh oh, Charlie, Cece, -A, or whatever is your name. Looks like you've stayed in character all too well. But, too bad that you have just slipped and revealed yourself in front of Alison. Because Alison has read those exact words from someone else... -A..._

Cece. - « Ali... ? »

 _Alison zones out, she knows now who has the heart full of darkness in this story. Because once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth... so... tell us something, Ali ? How improbable is that your dear friend, Cece is -A, or even, Charles DiLaurentis ?_

 _Nothing stays hidden for long. And the only thing more disturbing than finding out who's the villain, it's to find out that the truth has been right in front of you, all along. Poor Queen Bee, if she wouldn't have been so naive, maybe Samara would be still alive... (devious smirk) Waiting to see how this revelation will change you, Ali. Because whether you want it or not, sometimes all it takes to cross a line is a little push..._

 _ **(Back to the loft)**_

Emily. - « You're back... »

 _Alison nods, she looks like she saw a ghost, but no, it wasn't a ghost, what she saw, it was the revelation of something worse..._

Emily. - « Ali. Are you okay ? Ali... ?»

(The phone rings)

Alison takes the call. - « Hi... »

Mona on the phone. - « I got the car. I checked the blood in it. It's a match with Samara's blood... »

Alison's breathing changes, her rage increases, and, we all know what comes next... the little push, Alison needed, to make the choice that will bring me to existence...

Mona on the phone. - « And, the car belongs to... »

Alison on the phone. - « Cece... »

Mona on the phone. - « How did you know ? How... ? »

Alison hangs up without replying, she didn't need to hear more. She just simply says. - « I know what I've to do... »

Emily stands in front of Alison, she hesitates on touching her, but, she dares to put her hand over Alison's shoulder when she says. - « Ali, what is coming on... ? »

Alison. - « Till Death us Part, right, Em ? »

Emily. - « Huh ? »

Alison looks at her in the eyes, and, says. - « That's what you want, right ? »

Emily nods. - « Yeah... » (She smiles) « More than anyhing ! Oh, Ali ! Thank you ! » (She hugs her and happily says) « Thank you... »

 _Poor mermaid, raising her hopes up, ignoring the real meaning of Alison's words..._

Alison takes a deep breath, and, says. - « Then, it's settled. Till Death us Part... »

 _The promise of love. The threat of war. And, the loss of hope. That's what this story has prepared for us Till Death us Part..._

 **Next CH 12 – Till Death us Part**


	13. Till Death us Part

**Hi guys, this is the last chapter of this book. One of you asked me if emison is back together, well, I'll just say that nothing is what it looks. The second book will be a crossover with … oh, no, I'll not tell you just yet. It will be the little surprise for 2020.**

 **NOTE : The ending might shock you, it's heavy, it might trigger bad issues, but, please remember, this is fiction. And, there's a sequel on the way...**

 **If you have questions, comments, do not hesitate to share them. Thank you for following this story, hope you'll follow the continuation of this book, :D**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12 – Till Death us Part**_

 _ ***** Alison's narrative (voice-over) *****_

 _ **I had a dream... a beautiful dream...**_

 _Alison rolls in bed, and, she smiles when the first person she sees is..._

 _Emily smiles. - « Hi... »_

 _Alison smiles. - « Hi... »_

 _With a lot of tenderness, Emily caresses Alison's cheek, and, the blonde smiles with such tender touch till..._

 _Emily softly says. - « This isn't real... »_

 _Alison frowns. - « What ? »_

 _Emily softly kisses Alison's ear, and, says. - « I faked it all... I married you just because of -A...»_

 _A tear fall from Alison's blue eyes..._

 _Emily looks at her in the eyes, and, says with a smile. - « It wasn't real... it was just... »_

 _Alison whispers with a wrenching voice. - « A dream... » (tears) « It was just a dream... »_

 _Emily nods with a big smile. The brunette is brightly smiling while Alison feels her heart being torn apart_.

And, that feeling is what forces Alison to open her eyes, and, wake up while someone else is happily sleeping at her side...

Alison turns her head, and, whispers. - « Emily... »

It's past 4am. The brunette is peacefully sleeping...

Alison mumbles with tears in her eyes, while she stares at the sleeping brunette. - « It was a dream... a beautiful dream... that ends here...»

The blonde rolls out of bed, and, leaves without being noticed. It's around 6am when Emily's alarm sounds, the mermaid wakes up, stretching her arms, wanting to catch a warm body beside her, but, her hands caught just cold sheets...

Emily opens her eyes. - « Ali... » (She sits in bed, when she sees no one at her side) « ALI ?! »

 _ ***** Emily's narrative (voice-over) *****_

 _ **We see the signs... we read under lines... we hear our heart yelling at us: 'something is wrong!' And what do we do? We ignore them... the signs, what is said under lines, our hearts... we ignore the problem, we hide it... behind a smile...**_

 _ **(At the Fields house)**_

Pam hugs Emily, and, happily says. - "Emy! I'm so happy that you could come for breakfast..."

Emily nods, she enters the house, looking around, just like if she was searching for...

Pam. - "Alison texted me early this morning, to tell me that she wasn't going to make it. I hope she will feel better..."

Emily. - "Huh?"

Pam. - "You know, because she got the flu..."

Emily. - "Oh, yeah, right... right... the flu..."

Pam. - "Resting in bed, it's the best for her, right now..."

Emily nods, taken away by what her mother was telling her. It shouldn't surprise her how easy Alison can lie. But even then, it hurts, and, her face reveals how she feels...

Pam. - "Emy... is everything okay...?"

Emily fakes a big smile and, says. - "Yeah, everything is just fine..."

Pam nods, not really sure if it's true or not, but, she doesn't make any more questions. Even if Emily is smiling the whole time, it's obvious that nothing is okay.

 _ ***** Spencer's narrative (voice-over) *****_

 _ **The human body is a terrible liar. Whatever secrets it's keeping, it will tell them all, eventually... the question is: are we willing to listen?**_

Spencer. - "Ali. Are you okay..?"

The blonde doesn't reply, her empty look is settled far away, just like her mind...

It's not rare to find Spencer Hastings at this early hour at the library, but, finding Alison here, at this hour, in a Sunday, it's something that caught Spencer's attention...

Spencer sits beside her. The blonde is not okay, Spencer knows that, she can tell by the empty look that Alison has. The brunette gulps hard when she realizes that Alison teared up the book she has in her lap...

Spencer. - "You destroyed your favorite book? Great Expectations.. Why?"

Alison. - "Because I feel stupid when I see this book..." (mocking laugh, filled with sorrow) "I love her against reason... against promise... against peace... against happiness..." (angry voice) "It's nothing more than a big bullshit!"

Spencer doesn't know what to say about that. She just stays there, beside her, sitting on the floor, leaning over the bookseller that they have behind them...

Alison. - "Why do we pick people who treat us like we're nothing more than a bet...?"

Spencer. - "You're not a bet... I don't think that Emily sees you as a bet..."

Alison. - "Say whatever you want Spencer, but, Emily gambled with my heart without considering what it would make me feel..."

Spencer gulps hard. - "I'm sorry..."

The brunette feels bad about it too. She has been part of it. And, it will always be one of her biggest regrets...

Alison says with watery-eyes. - "I had someone like Sam. Someone with a beautiful soul, who never did anything to hurt me. Why I couldn't just accept her love, and, love her back?"

Spencer hugs her legs, and, says. - "We accept the love we think we deserve..."

The blonde sadly chuckles because Spencer is right. She never felt worthy of having someone like Samara in her life...

Alison. - "Is this everything you dreamed of?"

Spencer. - "Hmmm?" (She turns her head, she looks at the blonde and, asks) "What are you talking about...?"

Alison keeps looking away when she says. - "Is this the life you wanted for you? Is this what you dreamed of?"

Spencer. - "I don't know... I feel like we're still far away from the finishing point to know something like that..."

Alison mocks with a bitter voice. - "Yeah, well. I agree to disagree. I'm at my limit right now..."

Spencer. - "You say that now because you suffered a trauma. Emily broke your heart. You lost a friend..."

Alison angrily snaps, looking at her in the eyes, for the 1st time since they started to chat. - "I'm aware of what I've suffered! And, what I've lost! I don't want your pity!"

They stare at each other in the eyes. And, Spencer can say that behind all that pain, all that sorrow, all that anger, there's something else... something she can't put into words right now, but, maybe in a few years she will... till then...

Alison frowns. - "What are you doing?!"

Spencer hugs her, and, says. - "Hugging you..." (Sighs) "I don't know what to say. I know what Samara meant to you. I know what Emily means to you. And, I know how much everyone, including me, we have hurt you. And, I have no words to make it better... I can just hug you..."

Alison grips hard on that hug, and, mumbles. - "Just shut up, and, hug me..."

Spencer nods, and, they hug in silence, at the back of the library where Alison was sure she would find no one... but, she was wrong... she found someone... someone found her. And, it's already settled by fate that these two will always find each other when they need it... something that another brunette will not be happy about it...

 _ ***** Alison's narrative (voice-over) *****_

 _ **Hope isn't over. Hope to be saved from pain, loss and despair. And most of all, hope that there's something left to save...**_

 _ **(Later, at the loft)**_

Emily angrily asks. - "What is this...?!"

Alison looks at Emily's phone, she sees a picture of her & Spencer, hugging in the library, where Alison & Emily shared their 1st kiss. It's understandable why the brunette looks so upset, so jealous...

Alison smirks. - "Oh, -A... she's good..."

Emily. - "Alison..."

Alison drops the phone on the table. She's not in the mood to deal with Emily's jealousy, but, Emily stands in her way, not willing to let this go, so easily...

Emily. - "Ali, do not play with me..."

Alison looks at her in the eyes, and, says. - "I'm not playing any game, Emily..."

Emily points out at the picture, and, says. - "Then what is this?! You are just into Spencer now?! Or, you are just gonna use Spencer to hurt me...?!"

Alison mocks. - "OMG! You're delusional!" (She tries to walk away, once again, but, Emily grabs her from the arm, very hard, so hard that she whines) "Fuck, Emily! You're hurting me!"

Emily drops Alison's arm, she steps back, and, says 'sorry' a million times while Alison softly rubs her red arm...

Emily. - "Oh God, Ali! I... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you, really!"

Alison. - "That doesn't really matter, Emily..." (She looks at her arm, and, thinking about everything that has happened between them, she says) "It doesn't matter... 'Cause in the end, it all hurts just the same..."

The brunette tries to touch her, but, Alison pulls away... and, it breaks Emily's heart even more...

Alison angrily demands. - "Leave me alone..."

Emily. - "No..." (she hesitates on approaching when she says) "Ali, you need to forgive me! For everything! You owe me, at least that!"

Alison angrily says. - "I owe you?!"

Emily. - "I know that I hurt you..." (She looks at the arm of the blonde, and, gulps hard) "If you could just make it easier..."

Alison. - "So what?! It's my fault?!"

Emily. - "No! But, how many times have you hurt me, too? How many times have you hurt the girls, and, others, just for your amusement?"

Alison says with a bitter voice. - "Just because I did wrong in the past, you don't get a free pass to hurt me..."

Emily. - "No, but, you don't get to act like the victim here, either..."

The blonde laughs, finding irony in Emily's words...

Alison says with a bitter voice. - "So, what? You're the victim, and, I'm the bad guy, right? That's what will always be between, you & me, isn't it?"

Emily deeply sighs. - "Why we can't just admit that we have made mistakes, and, we want to find a way to warm our way back to our lives...?"

Alison. - "You're right in something, we have made mistakes. Me, for example, I made the huge mistake of falling in love with you!"

Emily pleads. - "Ali..."

The brunette makes a step forwards, and, the blonde makes a step back...

Alison. - "We can't take back our actions, Emily. And right now, you just helped me to realize that I really have no desire to waltz my way back to you..."

The brunette shakes her head, she doesn't want to believe that Alison means what she's saying, she wants to ignore the fact that sometimes, you can't put together what is broken...

Emily. - "You don't mean that..."

Alison. - "I mean every word of it..."

Emily. - "No! No, no, no! I just need to try to do something good for us, to show you that we are meant to be..."

Alison. - "To be in misery..."

Emily. - "What...?"

Alison. - "Your story... my story... our story is not about forgiveness, or, happy endings, Emily... it's about pain. And if you can't see that now, you'll... soon..."

The blonde has made her mind. There's no turning back when she walks through the door...

Emily says when she sees Alison walking away. - "Ali, please!"

(Sounds of the door)

Emily sadly cries. - "Don't leave..."

The mermaid can't believe the love of her life is walking away from her. If only she knew that Alison was cooking something up. Wonder what Emily will think when she feels the heat of what is coming...

 _ ***** Alison's narrative (voice-over) *****_

 _ **I was wrong... Hope is over, so over... there's nothing left to save... there's just one last choice to make...**_

Noel. - "I never thought you would be a customer for this kind of stuffs. Are you sure that you know how it works?"

 _ ***** Alison's narrative (voice-over) *****_

 _ **One single choice to throw off the entire course of this story... of my story...**_

Noel. - "Alison...?"

The blonde put the gun on her bag, she throws the money at Noel's face, and walks away, without saying a word...

Noel smiles seeing so much money, after counting the money, he looks up, he sees her leaving, and, asks...

Noel, - "What are you planning to do with it?"

Alison mumbles to herself. - "Succumb to the fatal destiny that has been written for me..."

 _ ***** Alison's narrative (voice-over) *****_

 **_Once you're off a set of rails, there's no getting back on. And one day… when you're tired of plodding forward, you'll whisper: "It wasn't supposed to turn out like this", but to be honest, 'it was supposed to turn out like this from the beginning', and, I was finally okay with it... even if the rest of the world wasn't..._**

 ** _(At the cemetery)_**

Alison puts some flowers over Samara's tombstone, and, says. - "Hi..."

The blonde decides to lie down, and, leans her back over the tombstone while she keeps talking with her dead friend...

Alison. - "When I was a little girl, my understanding of revenge was as simple as the Sunday school proverbs it hid behind. Neat little morality slogans like, "do unto others" and "two wrongs don't make a right". But, I disagree, two wrongs can make a right... because two wrongs can equal each other... or, at least that's what I want to believe..."

She drops in the air the novel she had about revenge, and, says when she looks at her phone, when she stares at the number she will call...

Alison looks at the tombstone of Samara, and, says.- "Please, do not hate me for this... this is the only way I know to end this, once and for all..."

After taking a deep breath, the blonde makes a call, she calls...

Cece picks up the phone, and, says. - "Hi, Ali! How are y-...?"

Alison cuts her off, when she says on the phone. - "Hi Charles..."

Cece stays in silence, it felt like if Alison just threw her a bucket of cold water in the face...

Alison smirks on the phone. - "C'mon Charlie. Speak to me, after all, we are family, right?"

Cece stays in silence, still trying to process how this is happening...

Alison. - "I talked with Jason, with Dad. I feel like I know you better now..."

Still, no reply from Cece...

Alison smirks. - "I must admit. Finding out that you went to Radley 'cause you tried to drown me. Finding out that all your life has been about 'Me', it flatters me... really..."

Cece closes her fists, Alison is provoking her, but even then, Cece doesn't say a word till...

Alison. - "Maybe if I call you by your pseudonym, you will find your words... or what do you think, -A?"

Cece mumbles on the phone. - "How did you call me?"

Is a smile what we see on the QB's lips? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I smell the distinct aroma of retribution in the air...

Alison smirks on the phone. - "I'm sorry, did I use my inside voice?" (she says loudly) "I called you: -A!"

Cece angrily groans. This wasn't part of her plan...

Alison on the phone. - "I'm pretty sure that me finding out your secret, it wasn't part of your plan. But, even the best plans can go bust... and, this story of -A that you created, it's coming to a close..."

Cece mocks on the phone. - "Do not get me wrong, Ali. You're really something. But, you can't put an end to this... to me..."

Alison smirks, and says on the phone. - "Oh, I can Charlie... And, I'm starting with your money..."

Cece frowns. - "What?!"

Alison smirks. - "Look at your accounts. It seems that this year you donated everything to charity..."

Charlotte opens her laptop, she gets furious when she sees that she has zero money at all...

Cece angrily yells on the phone. - "YOU b-..."

Alison. - "Without resources, I wonder if you'll be able to do something at all. But, it's not just your money what I'm taking away from you. I'm taking too, your anonymity..."

Cece. - "What do you mean?"

Alison. - "You killed Samara. The police has already the car with your fingerprints. And, also you'll see in the news a story about my psycho brother Charles, who pretends to be dead while he kills and tortures so many people, including me..."

Cece angrily bares her teeth...

Alison. - "I'm exposing you to the light as the killer you are..."

Cece. - "You'll regret this..."

Alison. - "Maybe... but, I'm putting an end to this... to you..." (She grips hard on the gun she has with her, and, says) "To us..."

In all princess tales, an evil queen does appear. But it turns out the Queen's helper is the one everyone should fear...

TV news. - "Authorities have named Charles DiLaurentis as the responsible for the hit & run that killed Samara Cookl a few days ago. Charles DiLaurentis has been linked with a big list of criminal offences like: kidnapping, killing..."

The girls, the parents, Mona... everyone linked with the DiLaurentis, and, -A, got interviewed. Now, the entire world knew how vicious was -A, Cece, Charles... and, it was the only thing that everyone was talking about. Revealing the secret of -A was something that the girls have always dreamed, but, never considered it possible till now...

 _ **(At school, at lunch time)**_

Hanna. - "Can you believe that we are celebrities now?"

Spencer. - "Hann. Are you serious?!"

Hanna shrugs. - "What? We appeared in TV!"

Aria. - "I'm sorry Hann, but, I feel zero glamour of being in the news just because a psycho has been torturing us..."

The four girls gulp hard, just thinking about -A...

Emily. - "I can't believe that we finally knows who's -A..."

Spencer. - "Yeah, who could have thought that Charles DiLaurentis even exists..."

Aria looks at Spencer and, asks. - "Have you talked with Jason, about this? How is he handling the news?"

The little brunette might be in love with Ezra, but, she still cares deeply for the half-brother of the young Hastings...

Spencer. - "He's processing it... I went with him to an AAA meeting. He's really struggling with no drinking because of all of this..."

Aria sighs. - "If he needs something... someone to talk. Please, let him know that i'm here. Okay?"

Spencer nods. - "Sure..." (She looks at her other friend, and, asks) "And, what about Ali? How is she handling it?"

Emily sadly says. - "I... I've no idea. She's staying with her family since the revelation happened... I've tried to contact her, but, It's just radio silence from her side..."

Aria. - "I don't know how she did it, but, I'm so happy that she uncovered -A..."

Hanna. - "ALison didn't do it alone. Mona helped a lot. She's the one who drained -A's bank accounts..." (big smirks) "Oh, what I would have gave to have seen Cece's face when that happened..."

Aria. - "If Cece has no money. How is that the cops haven't captured her yet?"

The girls look at each other, trying to find an answer, but, they don't have it...

Spencer. - "My parents are scared of what -A, Cece, Charles or whatever is its name can do next..."

Hanna. - "I know, my mom is freaking out so much, that, she doesn't want me to go to the prom..."

Aria. - "Our parents don't want us to expose us to a big event. By fear of what -A can do to us in prom... I can understand their fear... I'm scared too..."

The girls nod...

Aria. - "But, what if we bring 'prom' to us...?"

Hanna. - "What do you mean?"

Aria. - "My mom says that we can use our basement to do our own prom night..."

Hanna. - "Is there gonna be alcohol?"

Spencer. - "I think I can sneak out some bottles of wine..."

Hanna smiles. - "Then, I'm in!"

The girls start to get excited, talking about their prom night, everyone looks happy, except of...

Aria. - "You look sad, Em..."

Emily deeply exhales. She doesn't need to say a word to express how sad she's...

Hanna. - "You're sad because of Ali, right?"

Emily exhales. She crosses her arms above the table and buries her face between her arms. The brunette is falling into depression, and, when a friend is under that path. There's just something to do...

 ** _*** Hanna's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _We try to fix things, we try to stand up for our friends. But sometimes, we should just keep our mouths shut before making things worse... so much worse..._**

 _ **(At the library)**_

Hanna angrily says. - "Here, you're!"

Alison raises an eyebrow, she was reading a novel entitled 'revenge', and, Hanna gulps hard, just imagining what Alison was planning because let's be honest, Alison's bitchiness, and, her desire of revenge is something that everyone should be afraid...

Alison looks down at her book and, says. - "Leave me alone, Hanna. I'm not in the mood..."

Hanna says with a trembling, insecure voice. - "N-no..."

Alison closes her book, so loudly that Hanna jumps, scared. A big smirk appears on the lips of the blonde with that reaction. She might not have much time left, but, it's good to see that some things are forever... just like her kingdom of Queen Bee, ruled by fear... but no matter how scared she's, Hanna is decided to speak her mind...

Hanna. - "This is karma..."

Alison frowns. - "What?"

Hanna. - "What you got... it's karma..."

Alison deeply sighs, not pleased with what she's hearing, and, Hanna stammers her speech before she chickens out...

Hanna. - "You don't get to hurt Emily. No matter how badly she messed it up. You have no right to make her feel bad about her mistakes without giving her the chance to make up for it!"

Alison doesn't say a word, she just listens in complete silence, staring at Hanna in the eyes...

Hanna. - "Because of -A. We are not going to the prom. But, we are planning to celebrate it, at Aria's house... Emily will not be happy if you're not there, so, you have to come..."

Alison. - "I have to...?"

Hanna. - "Yes! You, showing up, it's the very last you can do..."

Alison deeply exhales, controlling her tongue, it's harder of what she thought...

Hanna. - "You can't undo all the bad things you've done. But, at least you can show up for Emily..." (She turns around, ready to leave, when she says) "Show up, at 8pm... okay?"

The blonde starts to walk away till...

Alison. - "I can't take back all the bad things I've done. You're right..."

Hanna slowly turns around, so she can looks Alison in the eyes, once again...

Alison. - "But, make no mistakes, Hanna. You and your friends, including Emily. You're not the heroes here..."

Hanna gulps hard

Alison. - "And, this is the last time you speak to me like that..."

Hanna says with a a challenging voice.- "Is that a threat?"

Alison deeply exhales, she looks at her book and, and, sadly mumbles. - "No... It's a fact..."

Hanna frowns, confused by the change of tone, and mostly, confused by the meaning of Alison words. But, the blonde was right, that was going to be their last talk...

(phone rings)

Alison looks at her phone, and, reads the text she got from an unknown ID. - "Better be at prom. It's our last chance to dance alone... xoxo A-"

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _You can ponder things, or you can give them barely a moment's thought. The options will still unfold right before your eyes… and no matter how bad they may look, or how foul they may smell… you've no option but to make a choice…_**

 ** _(The night of the prom)_**

Caleb, Spencer, Toby, Erza, Hanna, everyone, even Emily was already in the basement of the Montgomery's...

Hanna pats Emily's shoulder, and, says. - "She's gonna come, Em..."

Emily nods, not feeling confident about Hanna's words till Ella Montgomery, Aria's mom announces the arrival of her dear blonde. It was like the sun just show up, Emily's face glows of happiness with the announcement, and, Emily ran to the encounter. The brunette stands under the porch of the house, breathless when she looks at the pretty blonde who's standing there, in front of the house...

Emily smiles. - "Ali..."

Emily stands in front of Alison, and, happily says. - "You came..."

Alison says with a serious voice. - "I did..."

The Queen Bee doesn't look happy, but, Emily is too happy, to notice it...

Emily smiles. - "You look really beautiful..."

Alison nods. She expresses no emotion at all...

Emily tries to reach Alison's hand, when she says. - "Let's go inside, and..."

Alison subtly pulls away, making impossible for Emily, to touch her...

Emily gulps. - "Ali...?"

Alison. - "Can we have a little dance here... now..."

Emily. - "There is no music..."

Alison looks away, she rubs her arms, looking at the opposite direction of the house. It was like if she was ready to run away, and, Emily got scared because of the feeling of losing her, so, she decided to please her Queen... one last time...

Emily puts her phone on speaker. - "Here, we have music now!"

Alison smiles. - "I love that song..."

Emily smiles. - "I know..."

The brunette gets in position to lead the dance, offering her hand, so the blonde could take it. And, for Emily surprise, she did. It was like turning back the clock, returning to the time when there was no -A... no plot against Alison... no betrayal. They embraced the music, and, they just danced like if there was no pain in their hearts...

 _ ***** Alison's narrative (voice-over) *****_

 ** _A dream is just a dream. Or is it not? A dream where our hearts dance, a place where fantasy and reality collide._ _A moment in time where everything you ever wanted seems possible... till it doesn't..._**

The music ends, and, Alison tries to break the embrace, but Emily doesn't let her...

Alison. - "Emily..."

Emily hugs her, and, pleads. - "Please... just..." (She exhales the sweet vanilla aroma of the blonde, and, says) "Just grant me a few more seconds of this..."

In a heartfelt embrace, Alison is trapped between Emily's arm. The brunette is not ready to let her go... she will never be ready to let her go...

Emily mumbles with tears. - "I love you, Ali..."

Alison doesn't say it back. She just breaks the embrace, and when that happened, it was like if the spell of their love was arriving to an end...

Emily. - "Ali..."

Alison. - "I've a family thing, to do. I just came here for a last dance..."

Emily looks confused when she mumbles. - "A last dance...?"

The blonde walks away, the brunette tries to follow her, but, the blonde doesn't let her...

Emily. - "Ali! Wait!"

Alison puts her hand over Emily's chest, and, says. - "No! You stay here with your friends. And, I go there, do my family thing..."

Emily. - "They are your friends too..."

Alison sadly chuckles. - "No, they are not. They don't even like me, and, that's okay..."

Emily. - "Ali, please do not say that, they..."

Alison. - "They are waiting for you. So, you should get in, now..."

Emily nods, following Alison's order she walks towards the house. Time passes fast, and, all the girls are getting bored, so, they look at their phones, at their instagram, where everyone was posting pictures of the prom, and, one of those pictures showed...

Emily. - "OMG, ALI!"

Hanna. - "What the hell is she doing at the prom?!"

Spencer. - "She got lured to go..."

Aria. - "By whom?"

Emily gulps. - "By -A..."

It's prom night, a reason to celebrate, but, get ready to cry if you want to. 'Cause looks like this prom night isn't cause for celebration...

 ** _(At Radley)_**

Alison. - "Really, if your plan was to drag me here from the beginning. I don't see the point on asking me to go to the prom..."

Cece. - "C'mon, Ali. Don't be dramatic..."

Alison looks at her side, she gulps hard when she sees Jason and her father lying down on the floor, like dolls. - "You didn't need to drag them into this..."

Cece. - "They are not dead..." (devious smile) "At least not yet..."

For Cece disappointment, the blonde looks more calm of what -A wanted...

Cece. - "You don't look afraid..."

Alison. - "You used Emily to crush my heart. You killed Samara and, leave me without any hope..." (She looks at her in the eyes, and, says) "You used the only 2 girls who meant the world to me, to destroy me. And, you did success..."

Cece smiles

Alison stands in front of Cece, and, says. - "So, whatever comes next. I don't care... I'm not afraid... you already broke me..."

Cece opens her mouth, she was going to say something, but, gets interrupted when an alarm sounds...

Alison frowns. - "What the hell is that?"

Cece looks at her monitors, and, angrily says. - "Unexpected guests..."

With the help of Mona, the pretty liars arrive to Radley, and, with them, the cops too...

A police officer. - "I repeat, The suspect is here, at Radley, there's movement in the roof..."

Emily feels the rush to get in, but, an arm stops her...

Hanna. - "Emily! NO!"

Emily angrily pushes Hanna away. - "Do not try to stop me, Hann!"

Hanna. - "I'm just trying to protect you..."

Emily doesn't need protection, she needs to find Alison. So, the brunette finds her way into the building, she doesn't stop till she makes it to the roof. When she arrives, Cece uses Alison as a human shield...

Cece. - "Do not make another step, or, I'll jump with Alison from this roof!"

Emily yells. - "Nooo!"

The girls emerge into the scene too, also screaming in fear of what could happen next...

Cece. - "Do not dare to get closer!"

Spencer. - "Cece, do not follow your worst instincts! You're trapped, the best you can do, it's to surrender..."

Cece hugs Alison from behind, dragging her to the edge, and, says. - "Never..."

The liars scream. - "Please! Do not jump!"

The girls, especially Emily looks really afraid of what could happen to Alison, now that she's in the hands of -A. And, to that, the blonde has just one reaction...

Alison laughs, and, says with a bitter tone. – "Come on girls, don't freak out… go ahead, and make a step, don't act like if you care if I die or live…"

Emily. – "Ali, don't say that…"

Alison says with a bitter tone. – "Don't say what, Emily?! The truth?! Let's be honest for once! You might be friends between each other, but you're not my friends, you're just stuck with me…"

Spencer. – "Ali, no! We care about you, we…"

Alison. – "You played me, all of you… "

Everyone looks down, and, gulps hard. Emily has a hard time to look at Alison in the eyes. The guilt, the remorse... it's so strong that she hesitates in raising her chin, but, when she does it, when their eyes meet, Emily sees how broken Alison is... because of her...

Alison says with tears in her eyes. - "You were supposed to be the love of my life... my knight in shining armour..."

Emily. - "Ali..."

Alison. - "But you're not..." (She puts her hand into a secret pocket of her dress, and, says) "And, I'm finally okay with that..."

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Thinking back, it's almost been like this since the beginning… I've seen it so many times… Life is just a series of choices, if I had done this or if I hadn't done that, If I had chosen this, or if I had chosen that… if I hadn't given up there… and if I had turned around at that point... choices... so many choices that have brought me to... one single choice..._**

In question of seconds, Alison shows up a gun. The gun that she got from Noel, filled with bullets, she points it out towards herself, everybody feels chills from what will come next...

Emily. - "A-A-Ali...?"

Alison sadly says. - "Till Death us Part, right Em?" (She puts her finger over the trigger, and, says) "And, if I have no choice, but to choose between the Death & you, then... I choose Death..."

Before everybody could react, Alison strongly pulls the trigger, she shot herself several times, the bullets passed through her body and reached to Cece's body, just like Alison planned it. it was like killing two birds with one stone...

Emily screams. - "Ali! NOOO!"

Each bullet hit Cece without mercy, the blonde lost balance, and, she finished by falling from the roof, alone... definitely dying when she reached the ground…

The liars. - "OMG!"

Alison starts to faint too, but before she could fall from the edge, Emily rushes towards her and grabs her into her arms…

Emily hugs the bleeding blonde, and, cries. – "What have you done?!"

Alison laughs with irony, blood emerging from her mouth when she says. – "You can stop pretending Em… it's over…"

Emily yelled to the girls. – "We need a doctor! Now! Please go, and, bring help!"

The girls nod and leave, looking for help. Emily softly lies Alison down, on the ground of the roof. The brunette shred her dress, so she can get something to put pressure on Alison's wounds…

Emily cries. - "Please, Ali, please, stay with me... I love you..."

Alison mumbles. - "Liar..."

The brunette tries to stop the bleeding, but no matter how hard she tries, the brunette is already in a muddy pool of blood. Tears blur Emily's gaze, and, also the rain that starts to fall. It was like if the sky was crying for the fatal, tragic end of their love story...

Emily says with a shaking voice. - "You'll be okay, you can survive this..."

Alison mocks of how naive Emily is, the blonde knows how deadly are her wounds. It's just a question of time, now...

Alison spit blood in the face of Emily and says with so much anger. - «Another lie, Emily ? Haven't you said enough lies... ? »

The brunette gulps hard, hearing those words, it breaks her heart. Emily stares at Alison in the eyes, their eyes meet. And, Emily has no words, Alison has never seen her like that. So broken, so sad, so angry at the same time...

Alison mumbles with a mix of anger and pain in her voice. - "You were supposed to be my happy ending..."

Emily says with a broken voice. - "I'm your happy ending..."

Alison laughs, and, blood comes out her mouth. - "Please, stop the act..."

Emily shakes her head. - "It's not an act, loving you has never been an act..."

They stare at each other, the rain falling over them, it was like the sky was crying, deeply crying because of them...

Emily. - "I love you..."

Alison mumbles with sorrow. - "Liar..."

The brunette hears the paramedics, they are climbing the stairs, there's hope, that's the lie she says to herself, and, to the blonde...

Emily smiles. - "The paramedics are close. You'll be okay..."

Alison mumbles with tears in her eyes and a huge pain in her voice. - "I'll never be okay..."

Emily. - "Ali..."

The blonde coughs, blood pouring from her mouth. If this is her deathbed, it's more painful of what she ever imagined...

Emily says while she keeps putting pressure on Alison's wounds. - "It's gonna be okay, Ali, you'll be okay..."

The blonde stares at her, Alison looks at Emily who's trying to save her, to keep her alive, and, just for a brief moment, the blonde decides to think about all the good memories she got with the brunette... just for a brief moment, she allows herself to hang on to the sweet lovely memories...

Alison mumbles with a heart wrenching voice. - "It was a beautiful lie... despite everything..." (her eyes start to close) "It was a beautiful lie..."

The brunette panics when she sees Alison, closing her eyes. She shakes the blonde, crying with despair...

Emily. - "Ali, NO! No, no, no! Open your eyes! Open your eyes!" (Tears) "Please, open your eyes..."

The brunette leans her ear against Alison's chest, she hears how the beating heart is turning down... painfully slowly... turning down...

Emily cries. - "No, Ali! Please, don't leave me..." (Tears) "Don't leave me like this..." (painful scream) "You said you wouldn't let go of my hand! You promised me.." (lament) "Please don't go like this! I love you... I love you... I really love you, it's not a lie..." (tears) « I'ts not a lie... »

The paramedics arrive, they kindly push aside the brunette, so, they can do their work...

The liars hug Emily, and, say. - "It's gonna be okay..."

Another lie that break Emily's heart. Because the blonde is not responding, she's gone, and, Emily feels a cold shiver in her body as her eyes burst into tears...

Emily cries . – "No, No, No! Open your eyes! No, No, No! Open your eyes! I need to see your beautiful blue eyes! I need to wake up every morning at your side and see those blue eyes! Please open them! (More crying and tears) Please!" (She burst into tears) "Please, do not die!"

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Sometimes the light is so dazzling it's all you can see. Other times dark clouds devour you and it seems the clouds will never clear. But when the sun beams while the rain falls, it can bring a bittersweet rainbow that will_ _free ourselves of everything we've been holding on to. To send us on our new path... the one we are meant to follow..._**

Lights... pain... whispers of people talking around her... it's all Alison can feel while she's transported to the hospital in an ambulance...

Paramedic.- "Drive faster!" (He looks at Alison, and, sadly mumbles) "She's not gonna make it... Sh-"

(sounds of a crash)

 ** _Later, that night in the news..._**

TV news. - "Authorities confirm that a meteor hit Rosewood for the 1st time in the history. There's no major comment about the incident. All we know is that when the rock crashed down the road, an ambulance got hit by it... no survivors... that's what the authorities announce till now..."

And, while the world gives Alison for dead, outside a nightclub in NY...

A ganster says. - "Where is my money Kahn...?!"

Noel is pushed against a big wall... in a dark alleyway...

A ganster says. - "Where is my money...?!"

Noel. - "I don't have it, yet. But, I'll get it, I promise! I'll pay my debt, I..."

He receives a huge punch in the stomach, so strong that he crumples in pain. The ganster shows a knife...

Noel pleads. - "Please... not... do not kill me..."

The ganster smirks. - "Sorry boy, I don't give second chances..."

Noel closes his eyes, waiting for his final stab. But, when the ganster rise his hand against him, something pulls him into the shadows of the nights...

The ganster screams of pain. - "Ahhhh!"

Noel opens his eyes, he gulps hard when he hears the screams of the ganster, and, his 1st instinct is to run away, but, a familiar voice tells him to stay... The young Kahn recognizes that voice, and, he frowns when he says...

Noel. - "You're alive? You are..."

The silhouette of someone he knows emerges between the shadows of the dark night. And, Noel feels chills when he sees something dark emanating from this person...

With a deep, twisted, vicious voice, this person says. - "AD..." (devious smile) "You can call us AD..."

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Everyone has its thing..._** ** _Maybe, it's a breakup... A death... An accident..._ _Whatever it's... you used to be one thing... till you're something else..._**

* * *

Author's note:

Who loves surprises? 'Cause I'm sure that I have crashed all your expectations... you might wonder what will come next. And, let me tell you that what it's coming, it's something else...


	14. Epilogue

**Hey guys! Here's the epilogue of this story, we will see a little more of what happened when Alison was in the ambulance. this will give you a little sneak peek of what you will see in the next book.**

 **See notes at the end of the chapter...  
**

* * *

 _ **Epilogue**_

Lights... pain... whispers of people talking around her...

 ** _(In the ambulance)_**

Paramedic.- "Drive faster!" (He looks at Alison, and, sadly mumbles) "She's not gonna make it... Sh-"

(sounds of a crash)

Something from the sky, hits the ambulance. A rock from another earth, a rock that brings something inside... something else...

The blonde opens her eyes, she realizes that she doesn't feel pain anymore, she looks at her chest, and, there are no wounds

Alison. - "How...?"

A vicious voice says. - "How is that you're still alive...?"

Alison frowns. - "Who's out there?!"

The blonde looks around her, but, she can barely see something between all the fog around her...

The vicious voice says. - "Don't be scared... I don't see you as a snack..."

Alison mumbles. - "Who are you...?"

The vicious voice replies. - "The question is not who I'm, but, who we can become..."

Alison. - "What?" (She gasps in shock when she sees the shape of the black symbiote that appears in front of her) "What the hell...?"

The symbiote says. - "I've a proposition for you..."

Alison listen to whatever this living creature has to say... and then...

The symbiote. - "So, what do you say, Alison. Do we have a deal...?"

A tiny smile appears on Alison lips. And, just like that, a new partnership is formed...

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _In the darkness... in the fog... when there's no clear path, all we can do is put a foot in front of the other. Feeling our way through, trusting that somehow we will find our way to where we are meant to be... to find our way to whom we are meant to become..._**

 _ **(A few years later)**_

Hanna on the phone. - "C'mon Spence, you promised!"

Spencer doesn't reply, she rushes all around her new apartment in NY. And, by the noises, the blonde realizes that...

Hanna. - "Did you put me on speaker?!"

Spencer rolls her eyes. - "Hann! I'm already late for my 1st day as detective..."

The young detective quickly makes some coffee because she can't start her day without a little of caffeine, the smell of the dark substance, it makes her smile...

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Everyone has its thing..._**

Hanna on the phone. - "Look. If you're not coming because Toby is engaged with..."

Spencer replies. - "We broke up, years ago..." (She serves her cup of coffee, and, says with a bitter voice) "He's free to get engaged with whoever he wants..."

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Maybe, it's a bad breakup..._**

Hanna. - "Spence. This is really important, we need to find Emily..."

Spencer deeply sighs, when Hanna says Emily's name, her mind drifts to that dark day when...

Hanna. - "Alison died. Then, Mr. Fields died. And, Emily just vanished from our lives..."

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _A death..._**

Spencer drinks her coffee, and, says. - "She sends post-cards, Hanna. She's travelling around the world. She's finding herself. Let her be..."

Hanna. - "Her mom got into an accident..."

Spencer frowns. - "What?"

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _An accident..._**

Hanna. - "She's okay. But, I really think Emily should come home. But, how do we tell her to come if we don't have an idea of where she's?! That's why I'm asking you to use your spy contacts to find her, fast..."

Spencer. - "I'm not a spy, Hanna. I'm a homicide detective..."

Hanna. - "Potato, patato..."

Spencer rolls her eyes, and, says when she grabs her phone. - "I'm hanging up..."

Hanna. - "Do not hang on me, Hastings, or I swear that I'll..."

Spencer doesn't hear the end of the sentence since she hangs the phone before the blonde could say another word. The brunette puts on her jacket, and, leaves...

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Like I was saying._** ** _Everyone has its thing..._** ** _Maybe, it's a bad breakup... A death... An accident..._ _Whatever it's... you used to be one thing... till you're something else..._**

 ** _(Outside of a nightclub)_**

Spencer. - "I'm sorry. I'm late..."

Her partner smirks. - "It's okay newbie..." (he leads the way into the building and, says) "Let's go... I'm Mike, by the way..."

Spencer. - "I'm Spe-..."

Mike. - "Spencer Hastings. Top of her class. The younger girl to make it as detective around here..."

Spencer gulps hard with the introduction... feeling a big pressure already over her shoulders...

Mike looks at her from the corner of his eyes, and, says. - "Look, the worst thing you can do, it's to feel pressured to be the perfect detective... no one is perfect... nothing is perfect... especially our justice system, so, just don't do something that could get us killed, and, everything is gonna be okay..."

Spencer gulps hard, 1st day, and, Death was already something to talk about it...

Mike. - "We are here to collect information. Just information. You don't want to mess up with these people, so, just let me do the talking, okay...?"

The brunette nods, they get in front of a big red door when someone opens it... someone very familiar...

Spencer frowns. - "Noel?"

Mike mumbles to Spencer. - "What did I just say about letting me do the talking?!"

Noel smirks. - "It's okay... we are old friends..."

Mike. - "Really?"

Noel replies 'Yes', and at the same time, Spencer says 'No'. They look at each other in the eyes...

Spencer. - "We are not friends. We just know each other... from the past..."

Noel smirks, he doesn't say another word till...

Mike asks. - "We have an appointment with AD..."

Spencer. - "AD...?"

Noel. - "Wait here..."

Spencer asks. - "Who's AD, Mike?"

Mike. - "The one who rules the underworld in this city..."

Spencer. - "Huh?"

Noel appears in front of them again, leading them inside, Spencer has no idea of who this AD is, but, when she hears the sounds of a piano playing, when she walks into the middle of the club, and, realizes who's playing the piano, her jaw drops open...

AD looks at Spencer in the eyes, and, smirks. - "Well, well, well... what do we have here...?"

Spencer mumbles in shock. - "You're alive..."

Mike frowns. - "An old friend, too?"

AD. - "Well, friend is a strong word, isn't that right detective Hastings...?"

Spencer mumbles, still in shock. - "Alison Di..."

Alison deviously smirks. - "Please..." (her eyes become black as her voice gets deeper, vicious when she says) "Call us: AD..."

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Everyone has its thing..._ _We all have our own problems... our own issues... our own... demons..._**

Spotted: A golden phoenix, emerging from the ashes. Who doesn't love a sequel? It's easy to fall in love, the tricky part, i's that we don't really choose with whom...

Beautiful angel of darkness, with the most beautiful blue eyes that the world has ever seen, blue like ice, like the iced heart she has, blue eyes till her dark side takes control, and, darkness fall. But, no matter how evil this blonde is, no one can really resist her charms... and, eventually, everyone fall in love with the devil...

* * *

 **Next: Book - In love with the devil**

 **Note: For those who loves comics, next book will be a lot like venom. Hope you like it...**


End file.
